


Monster High

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Monster High - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.</p><p>Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.</p><p>[Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moja siostra mnie do tego zainspirowała, no wiecie te lalki Monster High i w ogóle. Rozdziałów będzie ok. 15 + prolog i epilog, chociaż może być ich więcej.

> **"I’m not perfect**   
>  **But I keep trying**   
>  **Cause that’s what I said**   
>  **I would do from the start**   
>  **I’m not alive if I’m lonely”**

Monster High. Szkoła do której Harry musi chodzić już 2 rok. Nie to, żeby mu się tu nie podobało, ma piątkę wspaniałych przyjaciół, mieszka w internacie, ma przydzielony pokój z jednym z nich i cóż powiedzieć, był zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy.

Nie musiał się słuchać rodziców, mógł robić co chciał i większa część szkoły się go bała, cóż łatwo było poznać kiedy był zły więc ludzie wiedzieli kiedy z nim rozmawiać a kiedy nie.

Jedyne czego nie lubił to prace domowe, projekty, kartkówki i sprawdziany. Pewnie dlatego że zwykle ich nie robił, lub się nie uczył, co równało się z jedynką i po setnym razie, telefonem do rodziców, którzy nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Byli nieźle wkurzeni, a jak wiadomo wkurzony demon nie wróży nic dobrego. Tak więc musiał się wziąć za prace domowe, a raczej ich spisywanie od Liam’a który zawsze je miał.

Teraz siedział na wychowawczej i rysował w zeszycie jakieś bazgroły, bo nie można nazwać tego co robił “słuchaniem”. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą na tej lekcji było to że siedział z Zayn’em, który był wilkołakiem i jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Na prawdę nie lubił Pana Wernera, nie dlatego że był w połowie wężem, tylko dlatego że zawsze na niego kabluje do rodziców, a jemu się dostaje. Pan Werner miał zielone włosy, był cały pokryty łuskami węża, a jego oczy były czarne, dokładnie takie jak u węża. Kiedy mówił przeciągał “s” co było lekko drażniące, nie tylko dla Harry’ego.

Harry na prawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego nie mogli zmienić im wychowawcy… miał by wtedy więcej swobody, i zabawy.

Poczuł jak Zayn szturcha go łokciem w ramię, więc spojrzał na niego z przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Czego? - warknął w jego stronę, ten tylko kiwnął głową na nauczyciela.

\- Jak już mówiłem mamy w szkole nowego ucznia, który będzie chodził z wami do klasy, więc mam nadzieję że dobrze go przyjmiecie. - Werner rozglądnął się po klasie stając wzrokiem na Liam’ie, który siedział z Niall’em w ławce przede mną i Zayn’em - Panie Payne mam dla Pana zadanie, i mam nadzieję że mogę na Pana liczyć. - Liam kiwnął niepewnie głową i spojrzał przelotnie na Niall’a który śmiał się z niczego, jak zawsze. - Jest Pan moim najlepszym uczniem i mam nadzieję że zajmie się Pan naszym nowym kolegą.

\- Oczywiście proszę Pana, jeśli chodzi o mnie jestem zadowolony z faktu że ufa mi Pan w tej sprawie. - Uśmiechnął się pewnie i dał kuksańca Niall’owi szepcząc żeby przestał się śmiać. - Z chęcią oprowadzę nowego po naszej szkole.

-Dobrze, więc… - Pan Werner podszedł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę. - Liczę na to, że zachowacie się godnie. - Harry przewrócił oczami na te słowa i zaczął się już niecierpliwić kiedy Werner nadal nie otwierał drzwi.

\- Może je Pan w końcu otworzyć? - syknął w stronę nauczyciela, który kiwnął krótko głową i otworzył drzwi.

Serce Harry’ego się zatrzymało kiedy do klasy wszedł niewysoki chłopak, z niebieskimi smutnymi oczami i karmelowymi włosami. Werner wskazał mu ręką żeby stanął przed tablicą. Chłopak wolnym krokiem podszedł do tablicy i stanął przed nią.

-To jest wasz nowy kolega, Louis Tomlinson. - _Louis, jakie piękne imię,_ pomyślał Harry. Werner wskazał ręką na chłopaka który wpatrywał się w podłogę, a Harry modlił się w duchu żeby podniósł głowę. On na prawdę chciał zobaczyć twarz tego chłopaka. - Louis, witaj w naszej szkole, mam nadzieję że ci się tu spodoba. - Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do chłopaka, który podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z pół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Dzień Dobry - Mruknął chłopak, a Harry’emu zaschło w ustach, ponieważ ten chłopak miał _anielski_ głos, na prawdę “ _anielski_ " to jedyne określenie które pasuje do jego głosu.

Louis niepewnie przekręcił głowę i rozglądnął się po klasie, zatrzymując go na Harry’m który wstrzymał oddech na intensywność tych niebieskich tęczówek. Prawdopodobnie jego oczy stały się teraz złote z zachwytu, kiedy patrzył prosto w oczy drugiemu chłopakowi.  Był piękny. Miał wąskie różowe usta, i mały nosek, ubrany był w czerwone rurki, Tomsy i biało-czarną koszulkę w paski. Jego włosy były roztrzepane. _Taki artystyczny nieład_ , pomyślał Harry. Kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego, ten mógł zobaczyć błysk w jego dużych smutnych oczach.

Harry rozchylił lekko swoje wargi i wziął powoli wdech patrząc jak Louis przejeżdża językiem po swoich wargach, wyglądał jakby kusił Harry’ego.Cóż, przynajmniej Harry tak to zrozumiał. Patrzyli się na siebie jeszcze kilka minut zanim nie przerwał im głos Ed’a.

\- Nie to żeby coś, ale możecie się już przestać rozbierać wzrokiem na naszych oczach? - zapytał  na co cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem. Oczy Harry’ego momentalnie zrobiły się czerwone z zawstydzenia, ale nadal patrzył na Louis’a który w jednym momencie zrobił się cały czerwony, a w następnym już go nie było. _Zniknął_.

Wszystkie śmiechy umilkły. Harry pokręcił się na swoim miejscu ale nadal nie odrywał oczu od miejsca w którym nie tak dawno temu stał Louis.

\- Przepraszam. - Po klasie rozniósł się ten piękny głos, że Harry wciągnął z impetem powietrze.

\- Nic się nie stało, Panie Tomlinson. - Powiedział uprzejmie Werner. - Jak widzicie… lub nie… - Harry prychnął na kiepski żart nauczyciela. - Louis ma lekkie problemy ze znikaniem. Nie może tego kontrolować więc… nie chcę żebyście go za to skreślili. - Uśmiechnął się w stronę Louis’a, a przynajmniej w stronę gdzie powinien stać. - Panie Tomlinson, może Pan zająć miejsce. - Wskazał gestem ręki na wolne ławki w klasie.

\- Dziękuję. - mruknął Louis, słychać było kroki, potem w ostatniej ławce pod ścianą odsunęło się krzesło, po czym słychać było lekkie klapnięcie, co oznaczało że Louis zajął swoje miejsce.

Harry patrzył w miejsce pod ścianą, i wiedział że Louis na niego patrzy, czuł jego wzrok na sobie.

Po chwili Louis znów się pojawił, patrząc na Harry’ego, lecz kiedy się zorientował że znów jest widzialny spuścił głowę i wściekle się zarumienił.

 _Zapowiada się ciekawie,_ pomyślał Harry.

**I tak, zdecydowanie będzie ciekawie…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisałam w końcu rozdział 1, jeśli macie jakieś uwagi to ja jak najbardziej chce je usłyszeć <3

“I would be the one to take you away from all this wasted pain  
But I can’t save you from yourself”

Louis. Tylko o nim Harry mógł myśleć… o jego wąskich ustach, lekko zadartym nosku… oh Boże, jak on go pragnął! Chciał stanąć tak blisko niego by móc policzyć te pojedyncze piegi na jego twarzy. Ten chłopiec po prostu był piękny, nic nie równało się z jego urodą. Absolutnie nic. 

Lekcja już dawno się skończyła, a zanim Harry się obejrzał, szatyna już nie było… chyba, przynajmniej go nie widział. Harry miał doskonały wzrok, był demonem, jego wzrok nie raz mu pomógł.

\- Harry! Do cholery jasnej! Mówię do ciebie! - Zayn zniecierpliwiony machnął mu ręką przed twarzą. Siedzieli właśnie na stołówce, jedząc lunch.

\- Hmm? Tak, słucham? - mruknął Harry, rozglądając się.

\- Daj mu spokój, przecież widzisz że się zakochał… - Zaśmiał się Ed, na co Harry prychnął.

\- Zamknij się! - warknął. - Gdzie on jest? Powinien jeść lunch, prawda? - Harry westchnął patrząc na Liam’a który był “opiekunem” Louis’a, dopóki się nie zaklimatyzuje.

\- Um… pewnie poszedł po kluczyk do swojego pokoju, zaraz przyjdzie… tak myślę. - Powiedział Liam, przyglądając się uważnie Harry’emu. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, okej podobali mu się chłopcy, i każdy wiedział że jest gejem, ale nigdy nikt go tak nie zaintrygował.

Harry mruknął cicho “okej” i położył głowę na ich stoliku.

\- Harry… czy… um… czy Louis ci się podoba? - spytał niepewnie Liam, Harry podniósł gwałtownie głowę i rozejrzał się, ponownie spoglądając na Liam’a.

\- Jest… niesamowity, taki… piękny i idealny. - Szepnął. - Myślicie że on… o-on będzie się mnie bał jak się dowie że jestem demonem? Bo j-ja n-nie c-chce żeby… - Jego oddech przyśpieszył a oczy przyozdobił szary kolor - oznaka strachu.

\- Hej spokojnie - Liam położył rękę na plecach Harry’ego i lekko potarł, by go trochę uspokoić. - Nie sądzę by wyglądał na kogoś kto szufladkuje ludzi, Harry. - Posłał mu lekki uśmiech i drugą ręką odgarnął mu loczki z czoła.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację - Powiedział prostując się Harry. Jego oczy nabrały niebieskiego koloru - koloru nadzieji. - Dzięki.

\- Uuuu, to żeś się udupił, stary. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego, ukazując wszystkie zęby. - Może ktoś w końcu okrzesa Demona… - Harry uderzył go w tył głowy i się uśmiechnął, gdy Zayn skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Nie żartuj sobie z niego, Zayn… Miłość to poważna sprawa. - Pouczył go Niall. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. - No co? W mojej rodzinie miłość jest najważniejsza, po prostu uważam że nie powinno się z tego żartować. - Reszta zgodnie pokiwała głowami na znak zgody. - Harry, myślę że ten chłopak dużo przeszedł, widziałeś jaki był niepewny i smutny kiedy wszedł do klasy… - Harry ponownie kiwnął głową. - No właśnie, ale kiedy się rozglądnął i ujrzał ciebie… Jego oczy… umm one… coś jakby… świeciły, tak świeciły to odpowiednie słowo. - Niall kiwnął do siebie głową, po czym spojrzał znów na Harry’ego.

\- Ty też to zauważyłeś? - zapytał zdziwiony, otrzymał tylko krótkie kiwnięcie głową. - Kiedy wszedł do klasy, jego oczy były, martwe, wyprane z uczuć, czułem to. Wle kiedy mnie zobaczy, one błyszczały. Było w nich tyle emocji, tyle uczuć. Nigdy nie czułem tylu emocji, które nie należały do mnie. Może to część mojej mocy? - Zapytał z nadzieją, Ed przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Pewnie tak… - Mruknął wydymając wargi. - Wydaję mi się że to miłość. - Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Kiedyś słyszałem że kiedy demony spotkają swoją bratnią duszę, czują jej emocje, a im bliżej są ze sobą, tym więcej ich łączy. Na przykład, ich serca biją wspólnym rytmem, lub czują swoją obecność z odległości.

\- Ale ja nie zamieniłem z nim ani jednego słowa. - Harry jęknął. - Nie moglem się zakochać… Patrzyłem na niego nie cale trzydzieści minut.

\- Harry to się nazywa instynkt, tez o tym słyszalem. Demony maja bardzo dobre zmysły, jeśli chodzi o uczucia. - Liam przyglądał mu się, tym nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- A co, jeśli on mnie nie zechce? - Zapytał Harry, a jego oczy znów zrobiły się szare. - Co jeśli on mnie nie pokocha? Co jeśli nie będę dla niego wystarczająco dobry? - Pytał rozpaczliwie szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Cóż Harry, myślę ze nikt nie oprze się twoim dołeczkom. - Zaśmiał się Niall. - Nie zamartwiaj się tym tak Hazz, sadze ze on tez to poczuł.

\- Patrzcie, idzie! - zawołał Ed. Harry odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w stronę wejścia do stołówki, i zobaczył tego chłopaka.

Louis przemierzał sale z tacką w rękach, i chciał iść dalej lecz Liam wstał, i zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Hej Louis, przysiądź się do nas. - Liam rzucił mu swój niezkazitelnie biały, szczery uśmiech i skinąl głowa na ich stolik.

\- Umm, j-ja n-nie c-chce p-przeszkadzać… - On się jaka, pomyślał Harry, to takie urocze!

\- Nie będziesz przeszkadzał - Liam machnął ręką, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - No nie wstydź się, opowiemy ci o szkole, i o nauczycielach… a później zaprowadzimy Cie do twojego pokoju.

\- Śmiało. - Zachęcił go Zayn.

Louis spojrzał na nich nieśmiało, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna, aż w końcu natrafił na Harry’ego. Jego oczy zabłyszczały, wciągnął z impetem powietrze, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie od intensywności jego błękitnych tęczówek, jego puls przyspieszył a oddech stal się rwany. Oczy przybrały kolor płynnego złota, przyglądając się pięknemu chłopcu.

\- Myślę że Harry będzie zachwycony jeśli zgodzisz się do nas dosiąść. - Ed parsknął przerzucając wzrokiem z Harry’ego na Louis’a.

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora.Harry posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech po czym pokiwał głowa. - Wielce zaszczycony. - Mruknął patrząc jak oczy szatyna błyszczą bardziej, niż dotychczas.

\- O-okej - wyjąkał Louis po czym usiadł przy ich stoliku, kładąc swoja tackę z lunchem.

Liam usiadł obok niego zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

\- Wiec, Louis… czy jest coś co chciałbyś wiedzieć? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Ed.

\- J-ja…

\- Spokojnie, nie gryziemy, Louis. - Zaśmiał się Niall, po czym spojrzał na Zayn’a znacząco. - Dobra, cofam to. Niektórzy z nas gryza. - Niall wybuchł śmiechem, widząc minę Zayn’a, a Ed mu zawtórował patrząc na Malik’a.

\- Ogarnijcie dupy, idioci. - warknął Zayn, uderzając się otwartą ręką w czoło. Odwrócił się w stronę Louis’a, który patrzył na niego niepewnie. - Nie słuchaj go, jak był mały podtopił się w wodzie. - Harry parsknął nie odwracając wzroku od Louis’a. - A ty się nie śmiej bo się zgrzejesz - dodał patrząc na Ed’a.

\- To takie żarty, Zayn jest wilkołakiem, a Niall potworem wodnym. - Wytlumaczyl spokojnie Liam. - Ed ma władzę nad ogniem,no wiesz… samozapłon i te sprawy. - Louis kiwnął głowa, więc Liam kontynuował. - Ja jestem wampirem, ale pije tylko sztuczna krew.

Louis posłał mu słaby uśmiech, i przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry’ego.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - mruknął Harry, szatyn zadrżał na dźwięk jego glosu, i posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- D-dlaczego tak u-uważasz? - Zapytał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś kto lubi się bać. - Harry poprawił się na swoim miejscu, po czym chwycił swój papierowy kubeczek z herbatą i upił łyk.

\- Um… j-ja po p-prostu nie lubię k-kiedy ludzie m-mnie szufladkują, a t-to się z-zdarza dość c-często…właściwie z-zawsze - Dodał szatyn po namyśle.

Wow, on jest niesamowity, pomyślał Harry. Taki… jak ja.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Niall.

Szatyn spuścił głowę i zaczął bawić się palcami. Nastąpiła długa cisza, którą przerywało ciche pociąganie nosem Louis’a.

\- Nie musisz nam nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. - Zainterweniował Liam. - To twoja sprawa, i nie będziemy cię do niczego zmuszać.

Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie, a jego oczy stały się zielone, zmartwione. Wstał, i przesunął się na miejsce obok Louis’a. Szatyn spiął się, ale nie ruszył.

Harry niepewnie położył mu dłoń na plecach, i zaczął lekko gładzić.

\- Nigdy nawet nie myślałem o szufladkowaniu ciebie. - Powiedział. - Ja również nie chcę by mnie szufladkowano, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, powiem ci kim jestem. - Szatyn uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami. Harry uniósł dłoń i delikatnie wytarł mu łzę. - Uprzedzam cię jednak że nie musisz się mnie bać. - Posłał mu słaby uśmiech, i opuścił dłoń.

Louis jeszcze raz pociągnął nosem i skinął głową.

\- Cóż, jestem demonem. - Po tych słowach nastąpiła kolejna długa cisza. Przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.

\- Lubię twoje oczy. - Szepnął szatyn, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta. - Zielone pasują ci najbardziej. - dodał.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Zaśmiał się brunet. - Ja ci mówię że jestem demonem, a ty mi mówisz że mam ładne oczy? - Szatyn również się uśmiechnął, po czym odgarnął sobie grzywkę z czoła.

\- Nie jestem niesamowity. - mruknął niebieskooki, spuszczając głowę.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, czyżby ten chłopak nie wiedział jak idealny jest?

\- Moim zdaniem… zdecydowanie jesteś niesamowity. - Ujął jego podbródek pomiędzy dwa palce i delikatnie go uniósł. - Dlaczego uważasz inaczej?

Szatyn skulił się w sobie, i Harry poczuł jak tworzy wokół siebie niewidzialne mury, jak próbuje chronić swoje tajemnice. Harry nie mógł odczytać jego myśli, nawet tych pojedynczych, czuł tylko mur, i nie mógł się przez niego przebić.

Ktoś go skrzywdził, pomyślał Harry, nie zaufa mi tak szybko.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, rozumiem że mi nie ufasz…- Zaczął Harry. - Mogę poczekać. - Harry posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, i upuścił dłoń.

Kłamiesz, usłyszał jego głos, tak to był zdecydowanie jego słodki głosik, wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty, Wszyscy tak mówią na początku, a potem mnie zostawiają.

Harry był zdziwiony, zmartwiony i podekscytowany. Zmartwiony tym że szatyn uważał że kłamie, zmartwiony jego postawą do życia, i podekscytowany tym że wyczytał z czyichś myśli całe zdanie.

\- Ja nie jestem wszyscy. - Powiedział z powagą. - Tak jak ty, jesteśmy inni, i to, czyni nas wyjątkowymi. Nie wiem dlaczego myślisz że kłamię, ale tak nie jest. - Udowodnię ci to, dodał w myślach.

Szatyn patrzył na niego zszokowany, czy on czytał w jego myślach?

Harry spojrzał na niego z pół przymkniętych powiek, po czym przeczesał dłonią niesfornie loki.

\- Poza tym nie zamierzałem Cię zostawić w najbliższym czasie, twój pokój jest pomiędzy moim, a Liam’a, naprzeciwko Zayn’a, Niall’a i Ed’a. - dodał wskazując na wystający z kieszeni spodni szatyna, breloczek z numerkiem pokoju “269”. - Jestem zadowolony z faktu, że będziesz moim nowym sąsiadem. Szczerze mówiąc miałem nadzieję że przydzielą ci ten pokój. - Louis zamrugał kilka razy, wziął głęboki wdech i przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- T-ty c-czytasz w m-myślach? - szepnął.

\- Umm taa, to część mojej mocy, wiesz telepatia, czytanie w myślach i te sprawy. - Wytłumaczył Brunet.

\- M-masz zamiar c-czytać w m-moich myślach? - Szatyn spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry’ego, który zobaczył w niebieskich tęczówkach strach i obawę.

\- Nie będę tego robił specjalnie, jeśli tego nie chcesz, ale muszę cię ostrzec że czasami myśli same wpadają mi do głowy, nie robię tego celowo. - szatyn wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, jego ramiona opadły, wypuścił drżący oddech, i posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Ej, a w moich myślach czytasz, pomimo tego że nie chcę byś to robił. - Jęknął Ed.

\- Bo ty nie masz niebieskich oczu, uroczego uśmiechu, karmelowych włosów i nie jesteś słodki gdy się jąkasz. - Powiedział Harry, Ed tylko prychnął i rzucił w niego frytką.

Harry się zaśmiał, i spojrzał na Louis’a, który wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego, i zachwyconego. Szatyn zarumienił się pod wpływem intensywności zielonych tęczówek.

\- Okej. - wymamrotał. - Okej. - Powtórzył, złapał soczek pomarańczowy w kartoniku ze swojej tacki, zdjął folię ze słomki i wbił ją w kartonik, po czym przybliżył soczek do ust i pociągnął za słomkę. Kiedy oddalił soczek od ust uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, i reszty. Ten uśmiech był szeroki i szczery, dosięgał jego oczu, przy których zrobiły się zmarszczki. Jego oczy również się śmiały, jakby ktoś przed chwilą opowiedział mu dobry kawał.

\- Podoba mi się twój uśmiech, jest uroczy. - Wymruczał Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać, niebieskooki chłopiec zarumienił się lekko, zniknął na kilka sekund, i znów się pojawił.

\- Przepraszam - Szepnął, Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słodko, ukazując wszystkie zęby i dołeczki, skinął głową i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Jest okej, każdy ma jakieś spaczenia, kiedyś to się zmieni. - Obiecał Zayn. Louis ponownie sięgnął do swojego soczku i wypił go do końca.

\- Zaprowadzicie mnie do mojego pokoju? - Zapytał niepewnie, Harry był zadowolony z faktu że chłopak ani razu się nie zająkał.

\- Oczywiście, z wielką chęcią. - Wstał, podał rękę szatynowi, który złapał ją bez wahania. Harry pomógł mu wstać. - Ruszcie dupy kretyni, mamy zadanie do wykonania. - Liam posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, wstał i podszedł do niego.

\- Słownictwo, Harry. - Pouczył go. Louis zachichotał cicho, co Harry potraktował jako dobry znak.

Reszta również wstała, po czym całą paczką ruszyli do wyjścia ze stołówki.

"Sometimes you just need someone to tell you, you’re not as terrible as you think you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macie rozdział 2 :)

"I don’t want to die. I just want disappear."

Kiedy tylko wyszli ze stołówki, Ed i Niall pobiegli na sam przód, prowadząc ich do skrzydła internatu, i śmiejąc się głośno, przez co zwrócili na siebie uwagę innych uczniów. Następnie szli Liam i Zayn, którzy rozmawiali zaciekle, od czasu do czasu szturchając się, lub łaskocząc. Na końcu ramię, w ramię, szli Harry i Louis.

Rzucali sobie co chwila ukradkowe spojrzenia, i szatyn rumienił się za każdym razem, kiedy brunet go przyłapywał, na co ten tylko chichotał.

Kiedy znowu Harry zawstydził Louis’a, lekkim muśnięciem ich dłoni, szatyn zniknął, a Harry natychmiastowo, żeby wiedzieć gdzie jest, objął go ramieniem w pasie, przyciągając bliżej do siebie, i szepcząc mu do ucha:

\- Jest w porządku, zdarza się.

Czuł jak szatyn drży w jego ramionach, wciągając z impetem powietrze. Słyszał jak szybko bije jego serce, czuł jego dreszcze na swoim ciele.

Po chwili jednak Louis znów się pojawił, ale Harry i tak trzymał go w pasie, mocniej zaciskając palce. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na Harry’ego, którego oczy były złote, przypuszczał, że to znaczy że jest zadowolony, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Dlaczego są złote? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Ponieważ, uważam że jesteś piękny, niesamowity, i idealny… po prostu cię adoruję, dlatego. - powiedział pewnie Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Szatyn spuścił głowę, kręcąc głową na znak protestu.

\- Nie jestem. - powiedział.

Harry uniósł brwi, ten chłopak, ucieleśnienie jego marzeń i snów, ten Bóg w ciele człowieka (poniekąd), nie wiedział jak idealny jest.

Brunet stanął, zatrzymując również szatyna, i obracając go w swoją stronę. Wolną ręką, uniósł jego podbródek, i spojrzał w te niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz nie wiedzieć tego, jak piękny i niepowtarzalny jesteś.- Powiedział z powagą. - Wszystkie laski w szkole, nawet te zajęte, jak i również chłopacy, podziwiają twoją urodę, uwierz mi. Każda laska rzuciłaby dla ciebie swojego chłopaka. Ale wiedzą że nie mają u ciebie szans…

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptał niepewnie szatyn.

\- Ponieważ ja byłem pierwszym, który to dostrzegł, i będę ostatnim, który to zobaczy. - Okej ta odpowiedź była tajemnicza, ale chyba szatyn załapał, bo uśmiechnął się i stanął na palcach, całując bruneta w policzek, którego oczy przybrały kolor różu – koloru miłości.

Kiedy Louis z powrotem stanął na nogach, i patrzył jak oczy Harry’ego błyszczą, zaśmiał się cichutko.

\- Hej, gołąbeczki, już jesteśmy! - Krzyknął Ed, stojąc pod drewnianymi drzwiami, ze złotym numerkiem “269”.

Louis podskoczył, na dźwięk donośnego głosu Ed’a, i zniknął niespodziewanie, rumieniąc się, ale na szczęście nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie jego umiejętności wzrokowe wyostrzą się, i będzie mógł widzieć szatyna, nawet kiedy będzie niewidzialny.

Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, szukając ręką dłoni szatyna, i gdy już wymacał ją, złączył ich palce razem. Pociągnął Louis’a w stronę jego pokoju, zatrzymując się obok przyjaciół.

\- Loueh… - wymamrotał do nadal niewidzialnego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, to po prostu zawsze dzieję się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. - Powiedział zawstydzony szatyn.

\- I jak sobie z tym radzisz? Co robisz żeby znów się pojawić? - Zapytał Harry, przystając z nogi na nogę.

\- Nic… ja tylko czekam… a-aż znów s-się pojawię.

\- Oh, - Harry westchnął, przeczesując włosy palcami, i uśmiechając się czule, w stronę, gdzie prawdopodobnie stał Louis. - W porządku, tak się zdarza, tu jest twój pokój. - Kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi do pokoju Louis’a.

\- Umm, dziękuję. - powiedział niepewnie szatyn, nagle się pojawiając, i zarabiając tym uśmiechy również od pozostałych chłopców.

\- To nic takiego. - Liam uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, przechylając głowę w prawo. - Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, mój pokój jest tu. - Liam wskazał na pokój po prawej lewej stronie. - Pokój Harry’ego jest po prawej.

Harry uśmiechnął się, szerzej, mrugając do Louis’a, i patrząc jak rumieńce wpełzają na jego policzki.

\- Przed tobą ma pokój Zayn, w prawo na ukos, Niall, a po lewej na ukos, Ed. - Liam zakończył, spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół znacząco. - Każdy z nas ci pomoże, w razie potrzeby.

\- T-to miło z w-waszej strony, j-ja… nie c-chciałbym się na-arzucać… - Louis wyjąkał, ale Harry potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi.

\- To będzie czysta przyjemność, LouLou. - Harry szepnął, nachylając się w stronę szatyna.

\- Harry, stop, bo on zaraz znowu zniknie. - Zaśmiał się Ed, łapiąc ramię Styles’a.

Louis, spuścił głowę, bawiąc się palcami, kiedy Harry puścił jego rękę.

\- Ed, może delikatniej? - Pouczył go Liam, klepiąc pocieszająco ramię Louis’a.

Ed, zamrugał, drapiąc się niezręcznie po karku. - Ugh, przepraszam stary, czasem nie pomyślę zanim coś powiem.

Louis powoli podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Nie, w porządku, ja tylko nad tym nie panuję, nie musisz przepraszać, masz rację. - Wymamrotał szatyn.

Ed potrząsnął głową, sprzeciwiając się. - Nie, każdy ma jakieś problemy ze swoją mocą, szczerze mówiąc twoja nie jest tak problematyczna jak moja, ale… Właściwie to nie, nie wiem jak bardzo problematyczna jest… więc nie powinienem się o tym wypowiadać. Wiesz co, nie słuchaj mnie. -Rudzielec zaśmiał się, patrząc w niebieskie oczy Louis’a. - Nawet nie wiesz ile problemów miałem ze swoją…

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągając klucz do swojego pokoju, i otwierając drzwi, po czym otworzył je i gestem ręki wskazał, by chłopcy weszli do środka.

\- Chętnie posłucham, jeśli zgodzisz się mi o tym opowiedzieć. - powiedział trochę pewniej.

Ed, jak i pozostali uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową, i wchodząc do pokoju szatyna.

Harry wchodził jako ostatni, i nachylając się w stronę szatyna, szepnął mu na ucho: - Spodoba ci się moja historia, sweetheart.

Louis kiwnął lekko głową, zamykając drzwi, i rozglądając się po swoim pokoju.

Ściany były koloru jasnego beżu, na środku stało wielkie drewniane łóżko, po prawej stronie biurko, a po lewej ogromna garderoba z ubraniami.

Zachwycony szatyn pokręcił się dookoła, natykając się na drzwi, najprawdopodobniej prowadzące do jego prywatnej łazienki. Wow, nigdy nawet nie marzył, o tym by mieć pokój z własną łazienką.

Podbiegł do drzwi, i otworzył je, jak się spodziewał, łazienka. W środku znajdowała się ogromna wanna z jacuzzi, prysznic, umywalka, wielkie lustro, kilka półek na osobiste rzeczy, wieszaki z białymi ręcznikami, a cała łazienka była obłożona brązowo – białymi kaflelkami. Było idealnie, zawsze lubił takie kolory, było tu ciepło, i tak… miło.

Wrócił z powrotem do pokoju, i podszedł do garderoby, otwierając ją, była drewniana, i rozsuwała się, w pokoju również było ogromne lustro. Kiedy zobaczył ile ma ciuchów, jego szczęka opadła (dosłownie), zaczął przeglądać wszystkie wieszaki, pudła, z butami, i inne drobiazgi.

\- O Boże… - wymamrotał zaglądając do pudełek z butami, było tam pełno Vans’ów, w różnych kolorach, kilka par czarnych.

Usłyszał jak chłopcy śmieją się cicho, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, patrząc na kolorowe rurki, i piszcząc, kiedy znalazł czerwoną parę.

Następnie przeglądał podkoszulki, było ich pełno, najwięcej w paski, było również dużo bluz, i swetrów, które uwielbiał.

Poczuł jak ktoś układa mu brodę na ramieniu, i obejmuję w talii, ale był zbyt zachwycony, żeby zareagować.

\- Każdy ma dopasowany pokój do tego, co mu się podoba, i czego potrzebuje. - Ciepły oddech owiał ucho Louis’a, a chropowaty głos wywołał ciarki na całym jego ciele.

Louis poczuł jak w jego oczach wzbierają się łzy, nigdy nawet nie śmiał marzyć o własnym pokoju, a co dopiero o nowych ciuchach.

Zamrugał, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianej wody z oczu. Harry połaskotał swoimi loczkami jego policzek, i sięgnął po jeden wieszak, z białą bokserką, z czarno-białą aplikacją. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, uśmiechając się szeroko, i lekko złośliwie.

\- Myślałem że jesteś grzeczny, a tu ciuszki, które odsłaniają tyle ciała? Hmmm… - wymamrotał brunet w policzek niebieskookiego chłopaka.

Louis obrócił głowę w stronę Harry’ego, z lekkim rumieńcem, i był z siebie zadowolony, że nadal nie zniknął. To był jakby przypływ odwagi, i adrenaliny, kiedy wyszeptał: - Mogę ją dla ciebie założyć.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany, a jego oczy zabłysły złotem, kiedy oblizał wargi, i podał Louis’owi wieszak.

Louis zacisnął palce na wieszaku, a Harry odsunął się od niech o krok, zabierając ręce z jego talii, tak by szatyn mógł się przebrać.

Louis nadal z adrenaliną w swoich żyłach (która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd) obrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, i bezwstydnie zdjął z siebie koszulkę.

Harry rozdziawił buzię, kiedy zobaczył tatuaże na ciele Louis’a. Szok. Był w szoku, i nie mógł wydać z siebie ani słowa.

Louis uśmiechnął się niepewnie, zdejmując bokserkę z wieszaka, i zakładając ją na siebie. Miała duże rozcięcia, przez nadal było widać jego tatuaże.

\- A ja myślałem że to grzeczny, nieśmiały chłopiec. - Mruknął Niall, ze swojego miejsca na łóżku Louis’a.

Harry nadal wpatrywał się w tatuaże Louis’a, prawie każdy jego tatuaż pasował do jego własnych. Chłopcy mówili mu o tych “bratnich duszach” ale…

\- Um… Harry? - Louis niepewnie przystanął z nogi, na nogę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Harry wciągnął z impetem powietrze, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ten chłopak wypowiedział jego imię. I brzmiało ono, jak w ustach anioła.

Harry potrząsnął głową, odrywając się od swoich myśli, i przyglądając się tatuażom szatyna.

\- Piękny… - wymamrotał, podchodząc bliżej Louis’a, i opuszkami palców kreśląc jego tatuaże, jak to możliwe, że wcześniej ich nie zauważył? - Jesteś tak cholernie piękny.

\- Ja… ugh d-dziękuję. - powiedział zawstydzony szatyn, czując uczucie ciepła, w miejscach, w których dotykał go Harry.

Harry uniósł wzrok, na twarz szatyna, po czym zdjął własną koszulkę, pokazując mu swoje tatuaże.

Oczy Louis’a rozszerzyły się, kiedy obserwował każdy pojedynczy tatuaż. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń do obojczyków bruneta, i kreśląc kontur znajdujących się tam ptaków. Później odsunął się troszeczkę, by obejrzeć w pełnej okazałości motyla, na brzuchu bruneta.

Jego ręka natychmiast powędrowała do swojego tatuażu na obojczykach “This Is What It Is”. Następnie, chwycił lewą rękę Harry’ego, przyglądając się jej.

Jego uwagę przykuł statek, był naprawdę wspaniały, i Louis od razy poniósł swoje ramię, porównując do niego swój kompas. Następny była klatka dla ptaków, Louis spojrzał na swoje lecące ptaki, później zobaczył napis “Hi”, i odszukał wzrokiem swoje “Oops!”.

Kiedy tylko zobaczył serce na ramieniu Harry’ego, pokazał swoją strzałę. Przeniósł swój wzrok na nadgarstek chłopaka, i napis ” I can’t change”, jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pokazywał swój cudzysłów.

Harry obserwował każdy ruch szatyna, otwierając z niedowierzaniem usta.

Louis potarł kciukiem kłódkę Harry’ego, i schylił się, podciągając nogawkę spodni, ukazując przy tym kluczyk. Harry wskazał mu również kotwicę, a Louis pokazał mu swój węzeł.

Podnieśli na siebie wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje oczy, lecz nie odzywając się ani słowem. Harry przełknął ślinę, i gryząc wargę, podczas gdy szatyn przypatrywał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dobra… zrobiło się dziwnie, - ciszę przerwał głos Ed’a, na co Liam trzepnął go w ramię.

Louis i Harry patrzyli na Ed’a, jakby szukając pomocy. Rudzielec tylko wzruszył ramionami, i poklepał miejsce na łóżku.

\- Chodźcie, przecież miałem opowiedzieć moje przygody z moją mocą. - uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Harry powoli obrócił się do Louis’a, kładąc dłoń na dole jego pleców, i prowadząc go w stronę łóżka. One naprawdę było ogromne, pomieściło ich wszystkich.

Louis poprawił się, siadając po turecku, a Harry nadal trzymając rękę w dole jego pleców, rozłożył się obok niego, głaszcząc rozgrzane ciało.

Harry położył swoją głowę blisko nogi Louis’a, i ten spojrzał na niego z pod przymkniętych powiek. Delikatnie wsunął swoją dłoń we włosy bruneta, drapiąc skórę głowy, na co ten zamruczał, wtulając się w nią.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc jak Harry zamyka powieki, i zagryza wargę, wyglądając przy tym słodko, i zarazem gorąco.

Nigdy nie czuł się przy kimś tak pewnie, dobra, może na początku się wstydził, ale teraz jest już lepiej, a oni nie znają się nawet dwudziestu czterech godzin, więc… Ale przecież mają dopasowane tatuaże, nie robili tego specjalnie, a jednak…

To musi coś znaczyć…

\- Cóż, od czego by tu zacząć… - wymamrotał Ed, a Louis przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, nadal głaszcząc loczki Harry’ego. - Okej, wiem, pamiętam jak kiedyś byłem tak bardzo podekscytowany balem, który nadchodził, że postanowiłem pomóc przy dekorowaniu sali… Ale, skończyło się na tym, że moje włosy zapłonęły, podczas wieszania serpentyn, i wszystko zaczęło się palić…

Wszyscy, nawet Louis zachichotali, a Niall zawołał:

\- A kto musiał to gasić?!

Ed roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej, i wskazał na blondyna, który próbował udawać obrażonego, ale uśmiech go zdradzał.

\- Ja pamiętam, jak kiedyś przez przypadek zasnąłem na lekcji, i niczego nie świadomy zmieniłem się w wilkołaka… - Powiedział z uśmiechem Zayn.

\- Tak! - krzyknął Ed. - Okazało się że mamy zastępstwo, dali nam jakąś nową nauczycielkę, która nas nie znała, i kiedy tylko weszła, zaczęła krzyczeć, i rzucać w ciebie rzeczami. - Reszta się roześmiała, a Zayn pokiwał głową.

\- Głowa bolała mnie przez tydzień, bo tak mocno dostałem jakimiś perfumami. Kto by pomyślał, że w takiej małej osóbce, może się mieścić tyle siły. - Dodał Zayn, kręcąc głową, i wywołując uśmiech na twarzach przyjaciół.

\- Hej, a pamiętacie jak przez przypadek, napiłem się prawdziwej krwi, bo pomyliłem kubki na stołówce? - Zapytał z uśmiechem Liam.

\- Taa, stary, chodziłeś taki nabuzowany, i pyskowałeś do każdego, dostałeś jakby porządną dawkę amfy, albo adrenaliny. Gadałeś od rzeczy, serio, szkoda, że tego nie nagraliśmy, to było niezłe… - Zachichotał Zayn.

\- Albo, jak Niall przez przypadek rozwalił rury wodne? Cała szkoła była zalana, a on sobie pływał mając wszystko w dupie… - Zaczął Ed.

\- Niestety potem wpadł dyrektor, i nie był zbyt zadowolony, ze swojego wodnego biura. - Dokończył Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ale przyznaj że jego mina była bezcenna. - Zaśmiał się Zayn, na co Niall pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Cóż, moja kara, nie była już taka fajna… - dodał.

\- Co musiałeś zrobić? - Zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lou.

\- Wszystko sprzątnąć, naprawić rury, czyścić kible przez miesiąc i wyszorować fontannę. - Odpowiedział blondyn, krzywiąc się na to wspomnienie.

\- Najlepsze było, kiedy Harry zahipnotyzował Panią Dickenson. - Zawołał Liam.

Harry otworzył oczy, i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypominając sobie to zdarzenie.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, po prostu byłem wkurzony, że nie chciała przyjąć mojej zaległej pracy z anatomii, i tak jakoś wyszło że pomyślałem, że jet głupią krową, i muczy że wszystko jest źle. - Louis zachichotał, czochrając czuprynę Harry’ego.

Następne dwie godziny spędzili na rozmawianiu o swoich wpadkach z mocami, z wyjątkiem Louis’a, który tylko słuchał, śmiał się, i zadawał pytania, od czasu do czasu, cały czas głaszcząc włosy Harry’ego.

Kiedy chłopcy zbierali się do swoich pokojów, pożegnali się z nim uściskami, a Harry przytrzymał go nawet dłużej, całując w policzek, i mówiąc, że wpadnie po niego rano, na co Louis posłał mu uśmiech.

Kiedy już ich nie było, a on był już czysty i leżeł w łóżku, pomyślał że może znalazł prawdziwych przyjaciół.

I z tą myślą, zasnął.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewna czy ten rozdział wyszedł mi na taki, jaki miał być, ale… sami oceńcie <3

"Give a man a truth, and he’ll think for a day. Teach a man to reason and he will think for a lifetime"

Louis obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach. Szybko pobiegł do łazienki, biorąc orzeźwiający prysznic, myjąc zęby, i układając fryzurę. Jednak miał problem z tym, w co się ubrać. Miał teraz tyle ciuchów, że nie wiedział co wybrać.

W końcu zdecydował się na czarne Vans’y, Beżowy sweter, i czarne, obcisłe rurki, które idealnie podkreślały jego tyłek.

Właśnie zakładał swoje Vans’y, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, więc wiedząc że to Harry, krzyknął “Proszę”.

Harry otworzył drzwi, i wszedł do środka, przyglądając się szatynowi, który wyglądał nieziemsko. Brunet nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego wspaniałego tyłka…

\- Hej, Lou. - wydusił w z siebie.

Louis wyprostował się, podchodząc do bruneta, i łapiąc przy okazji swoją torbę, z książkami.

\- Cześć. - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się na widok złotych tęczówek Harry’ego.

Harry miał na sobie czarne rurki, białe Conversy, biały podkoszulek, a na nim koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę. Wyglądał seksownie, jak to określił Louis, w swoich myślach.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, - wymamrotał brunet, obejmując Lou w pasie, i wyprowadzając z pokoju.

Louis zarumienił się, zamykając drzwi, i widząc jak Harry mu się przygląda.

\- Chodź, mamy teraz chemię. - mruknął Harry, znów obejmując szatyna, i prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia ze skrzydła.

\- Okej.

Szli w ciszy, ale nie takiej niezręcznej, tylko tej ciszy dobrego rodzaju. Od czasu do czasu rzucali sobie spojrzenia, i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wchodzili do klasy od chemii.

Harry zaprowadził szatyna do miejsca, w którym on zawsze siedział z Ed’em, Liam’em, Niall’em, lub Zayn’em. Oni często zamieniali się miejscami, ale teraz była ich parzysta liczba, więc… Oni i tak zajęli inne miejsca, i kiedy tylko Louis, i Harry weszli do sali, pomachali im, wskazując na miejsce, przed sobą, tak więc Harry zaprowadził tam Louis’a.

\- Czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli z tobą usiądę? - zapytał grzecznie Harry, nie chcąc do niczego zmuszać szatyna.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową, i siadając na swoim miejscu. Harry zrobił to samo, wyciągając książki, i uśmiechając się do Louis’a, który to odwzajemniał.

Do klasy wszedł Pan Douglas, który był po części tygrysem. Był porośnięty sierścią, miał kocie wąsy, oczy, i ogon.

\- Dzień Dobry. - powiedział, stając przy swoim biurku, i słuchając jak klasa mamrocze powitanie. Wywrócił oczami spoglądając na Louis’a. - Domyślam się że ty jesteś Louis.

Louis niepewnie kiwnął głową, na co Douglas się uśmiechnął.

\- W porządku, widzę, że już wyjęliście swoje książki, tak więc otwórzcie je na stronie sto osiemdziesiąt siedem. - Uczniowie zaczęli otwierać podręczniki na danej stronie, i mrugając oczami, kiedy przed nimi pojawiły się różne probówki, z substancjami, i garnek. - Pracujecie w parach, tak jak siedzicie. - Kiwnął głową w stronę uczniów.

\- Co robimy psorze? - zapytał podekscytowany Niall, jak zawsze, kochał robić różne doświadczenia.

Pan Douglas uśmiechnął się na jego gotowość do pracy. - Cóż, musicie zrobić eliksir śmiechu, który będzie w stanie rozśmieszyć każdego, nawet naszego kochanego woźnego. - Klasa zaśmiała się na tę uwagę. Ich woźny był najpoważniejszą osobą na świecie, nigdy się nie uśmiechał.

\- Nie łatwiej, podłożyć mu Niall’a? - Zapytał ze śmiechem Ed. Klasa ponownie wybuchła śmiechem, a blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- Dobry plan, ale na razie spróbujmy z eliksirem. - Douglas roześmiał się, wskazując na ich składniki na stołach. - Macie wszystko co potrzebne do zrobienia tego. Przepis jest w podręczniku. Tak więc, życzę wam powodzenia.

Louis zerknął do podręcznika, a Harry siedział tylko, i wpatrywał się w poczynania szatyna. Louis wystawił czubek języka, rozmyślając nad czymś, a następnie wlał zawartość jakiejś zielonej probówki do kotła.

Harry zachichotał, on nigdy nie mógł się skupić, dlatego często siadał z Niall’em, który robił wszystko sam, i kazał nie przeszkadzać.

\- Potrzymasz to, Harry? - Zapytał niepewnie Lou. Harry zamrugał, patrząc jak szatyn uśmiecha się delikatnie, Harry zabrał od niego probówkę, z czerwoną substancją, przyglądając się, jak maleńkie bąbelki pękają na wierzchu.

\- Jak ci się spało, w twoim pokoju? - Zapytał w końcu Harry.

Louis spojrzał na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się, i dodając kolejne składniki do kotła.

\- W porządku, moje łóżko jest bardzo wygodne, i miękkie.

Źrenice Harry’ego powiększyły się, kiedy pomyślał o tym, co mógłby robić z szatynem na tak wielkim, i miękkim łóżku, jak mówił szatyn. Wczoraj nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, kiedy Louis głaskał go, nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, wyłapywał tylko rzeczy, które dotyczyły jego, lub Louis’a.

Przypatrywał się Louis’owi, a jego oczy przybrały pomarańczowy kolor, który oznaczał podniecenie. Louis spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie, i wymieniając probówkę w dłoniach Harry’ego, z inną, niebieskiego koloru.

Czerwoną probówkę wlał do kotła, mieszając, i zastanawiając się nad kolorem oczu Harry’ego.

\- Hej, Harry? - Louis mruknął, wciąż patrząc na kocioł.

\- Hmmm? - Harry poprawił się na siedzeniu, przechylając głowę, i wpatrując się w Louis’a.

\- Dlaczego masz pomarańczowe oczy?

Harry spiął się, na swoim siedzeniu, a jego źrenice powiększyły się do granic możliwości. Próbował wymyślić coś na poczekaniu…

\- Oh, umm, to tylko dlatego że jestem lekko znudzony tą lekcją. - powiedział.

\- Nie lubisz eliksirów, chemii?

Harry potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się do niebieskookiego chłopaka. - Ale widzę, że tobie to sprawia przyjemność, co?

Szatyn odwrócił się w jego stronę, kiwając głową, i uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- To naprawdę fajne, kiedy się tym choć trochę zainteresujesz. - powiedział.

\- Nie wiem, może mnie to po prostu nie kręci, - wymamrotał Harry, odsuwając się trochę od blatu z ich kotłem.

Louis nadal na niego patrząc, pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Chodź, Harry, zobaczysz że to nie jest takie trudne. - Louis chwycił rękę Harry’ego, i podciągnął go tak, że ten wstał, a następnie zbliżył się do kociołka, stojąc obok Louis’a.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak szatyn chce mu pomóc.

\- Spójrz, - rozkazał Louis, wskazując na garnek, i pokazując mu pomarańczową substancję we flakoniku, którą trzymał.

\- To jest wyciąg z soczewicy, potrzebujemy go, by nasz eliksir się udał, - Lou przechylił flakonik, i wylał do kociołka całą jego zawartość.

Kiedy płyn zetknął się z płynną substancją znajdującą się w garnku, zabłyszczał troszeczkę, i kolor płynu zmienił kolor na jasno czerwony.

Harry musiał przyznać że to wyglądało lepiej niż dobrze, nigdy nie przyglądał się poczynaniom Niall’a, czy Liam’a, ale pomyślał, że może zacznie się przyglądać poczynaniom Louis’a.

 

\- Fajnie wygląda, - mruknął w stronę szatyna, który uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Tak, ale efekt końcowy jest najlepszy.

Louis przesunął się w bok, by Harry przypatrzył się dobrze ich eliksirowi. Szatyn odwrócił się do ich składników, mówiąc: - Teraz wlej tę pomarańczową…

Harry z zapałem otworzył fiolkę którą trzymał w ręce, i zaczął ją przechylać.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, że nie tę którą… - Nie dokończył, bo gdy tylko zobaczył jak Harry wlewa substancję mina mu zrzedła. - HARRY, NIE!

Rzucił się na chłopaka, stając przed nim, i unosząc ręce w geście obrony. Zacisnął powieki, i usłyszał huk. Powinien chyba poczuć ból, skoro ich eliksir wybuchł, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, a dolna warga drżała.

Powoli otworzył powieki, i ujrzał ścianę energii przed sobą, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, patrząc na swoje wyciągnięte dłonie.

Pole siłowe.

Powoli upuścił ręce, a pole siłowe zniknęło.

Spuścił wzrok na ręce, oglądając je. Wiedział że zwrócił na siebie uwagę całej klasy, jego krzyk był tak głośny, że pewnie słyszała go cała szkoła, a co dopiero huk.

\- Skoro umiesz zrobić pole siłowe, to nie mogłeś zatrzymać w nim tego wybuchu?! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna, Louis wiedział że wszystko dookoła było brudne, oprócz niego, i Harry’ego, ewentualnie Liam’a, Ed’a, Zayn’a i Niall’a, którzy siedzieli za nimi.

Skulił się na wkurzony głos dziewczyny.

\- Kurwa mać! Nie będę mogła tego doprać, idioto! - krzyknęła inna.

Louis skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zniknął.

Harry, który stał za nim, nadal w szoku, zamrugał słysząc ostre słowa dziewczyny.

\- Hej! To nie jego wina, kretynko! To ja wlałem tam tą substancję! - warknął, a jego oczy zrobiły się czarne ze złości. - On próbował pomóc! Wątpię że w ogóle wiedział że ma taką zdolność!

Harry walnął z całej siły w ławkę, czując lekki powiew na skórze, i po sali rozległ się odgłos trzaskanych drzwi.

\- Ochronił mnie. - wymamrotał do siebie, zabierając swoje rzeczy, oraz rzeczy szatyna, po czym wybiegł z sali.

Kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu, i zobaczył pełno ludzi, stojących w szoku, i patrzących na niego.

\- Louis! - krzyknął, ale wiedział że szatyn już najprawdopodobniej jest w swoim pokoju, czuł że to właśnie tam udał się szatyn.

Pobiegł do skrzydła dormitoriów, trącając przy tym innych uczniów. Kiedy tylko stanął przed drzwiami, zapukał kilka razy, bez odzewu.

\- Lou, proszę… to nic takiego, te dziewczyny to dziwki, nie martw się, proszę… - mówił, do drzwi, w nadziei że szatyn go słyszy. - Kochanie, przyniosłem twoje rzeczy, i chciałem podziękować ci za to że mnie obroniłeś, oraz przeprosić, za zniszczenie naszego eliksiru…

Usłyszał przekręcanie zamka, i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, ale Harry nie widział nigdzie szatyna, jednak domyślał się, że może ten, jeszcze jest niewidzialny.

\- Lou? - zapytał, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał pociągnięcie nosem, gdzieś z oddali. Zamknął drzwi, i ruszył w kierunku łóżka niebieskookiego chłopca. Postawił ich torby przy łóżku, i powoli wszedł na nie, macając jego powierzchnię, dopóki nie natrafił na coś twardego, co najprawdopodobniej było kostką Louis’a. Wymacał go delikatnie, odnajdując jego głowę, i tułów, po czym położył się obok niego, i przygarnął go do siebie.

Szatyn natychmiast objął go w pasie, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, i szlochając.

Harry czuł jak szatyn moczy jego szyję, i koszulkę, ale nie przejmował się tym, głaszcząc plecy jedną ręką, a drugą wplątując w jego włosy, i głaszcząc delikatnie.

\- To nic takiego, LouLou. - wymamrotał Harry. - Posiedzimy sobie razem do końca dnia, w porządku? Dopóki nie będziesz miał mnie dosyć, i mnie nie wyrzucisz…

\- Chociaż nawet wtedy jeszcze cię pomęczę. - dodał po namyśle.

Szatyn zachichotał, nadal lekko płacząc.

\- Uratowałeś mnie, sweetheart. - Powiedział brunet, całując głowę szatyna. - Moje włosy będą ci dozgonnie wdzięczne.

Louis zaśmiał się, i Harry zobaczył że szatyn się pojawił, bardziej wtulając się w jego ciało.

Louis pociągnął jeszcze raz nosem i mruknął: - Wiesz, nie chciałem żeby im się coś stało… bo wtedy nie miałbym co głaskać.

Harry zaśmiał się, ściskając szatyna mocniej, który również objął go ciaśniej ramionami.

\- Jestem pieszczochem… - zachichotał brunet.

\- Jesteś uroczym pieszczochem… - poprawił szatyn, lekko się rumieniąc, za co zarobił buziaka w policzek, od bruneta.

\- A ty pięknym, niesamowitym, idealnym elfem.

Louis uniósł głowę, patrząc na Harry’ego z przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Elfem? - zapytał.

\- Mhm… jesteś taki ściczniutki, i masz wielkie niebieskie oczka, a poza tym jesteś ode mnie mniejszy, i taki… idealny. -Wytłumaczył teraz - złotooki chłopak.

\- To wszystko jest takie dziwne… - wyszeptał szatyn, marszcząc brwi, i patrząc w oczy Harry’ego. - Wiesz, znamy się jeden dzień, a ja czuję jakbym znał cię od lat…

Harry pokiwał głową, całując zmarszczone czoło niebieskookiego chłopaka.

\- Mam to samo. - wymruczał w jego skórę.

Louis położył się obok Harry’ego, nadal go obejmują, i patrząc mu w oczy.

Patrzyli na siebie, jakby chcieli zaglądnąć do duszy drugiego, i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zasnęli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście tak jak obiecałam, dedykuję ten rozdział truly—madly——deeply!!! Miłego czytania, kochani <3

"A single lie discovered is enough to create contagious doubt over every other truth expressed"

Tydzień minął Louis’owi naprawdę szybko. Codziennie widywał się z Harry’m i chłopakami. Na każdej lekcji Harry siadał z nim w ławce. I za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś powiedział coś złego w stronę szatyna, Harry go bronił.

Szczerze mówiąc, Louis cieszył się że w końcu ma kogoś, kto o niego dba, i nie miał na myśli tylko Harry’ego, byli też Liam, Zayn, Niall i Ed.

Stali się jego przyjaciółmi, i był im za to wdzięczny. Serio.

Była środa, a oni w piątek mieli sprawdzian z anatomii potworów Paranolitowych (cokolwiek to w ogóle było), dlatego uczyli się w pokoju Louis’a (nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale uwielbiali jego pokój).

Louis siedził na łóżku z wyciągniętymi nogami, i głową Harry’ego na nich, który leżał sobie wygodnie, mając w dupie, czy inni mają miejsce do siedzenia.

Ed, Niall i Zayn siedzieli po turecku, naprzeciwko Louis’a, i Harry’ego, a Liam siedział na poduszkach, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej, oraz książką w rękach.

Harry mruczał, gdy Lou bawił się jego włosami, ciągnąc za nie, i głaszcząc, a Louis śmiał się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wydał z siebie głośniejszy mruk.

\- Naprawdę jesteś okropnym pieszczochem. - Powiedział, patrząc jak Harry leniwie otwiera powieki, i ukazuje beżowe tęczówki.

\- Mhm. - Harry mruknął, wtulając się bardziej w dłoń szatyna, który w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Beżowy to oznaka…? - Louis zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok, i lekko mrugając.

\- Że mi dobrze, przyjemnie… - Harry posłał Louis’owi ciepły uśmiech, a później zamarł, tak samo jak Louis, kiedy usłyszeli głośny wybuch śmiechu Niall’a, Zayn’a, i Ed’a.

\- O kurwa, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. - Niall powiedział pomiędzy atakami śmiechu.

Harry wywrócił oczami, patrząc jak rumieńce wpływają na policzki szatyna. Był cholernie uroczy.

\- Przecież wiecie, że nie miałem tego na myśli, idioci! - warknął, sięgając dłonią do policzka Louis’a, i głaszcząc go kciukiem.

\- Jaaaaasne, cokolwiek powiesz. - Ed powiedział poważnie, po czym wybuchł śmiechem, jak pozostała dwójka. Liam spojrzał na nich znad książki, i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Chłopaki, mamy w piątek sprawdzian, skupcie się na chwilę i nauczcie się trochę. - Liam powiedział poważnie, patrząc jak chłopcy stają się poważni, i sięgają po podręczniki, zaglądając w nie.

Cisza trwała przez pięć minut, po czym ponownie wybuchli śmiechem.

Liam sięgnął ręką po poduszkę, która leżała obok, i walnął nią Niall’a, Zayn’a i Ed’a, którzy nadal chichotali, po czym sami złapali poduszki, i okładali Liam’a.

Louis zaśmiał się, patrząc na nich, a Harry wstał, i zabrał poduszkę, którą podał mu Louis, po czym zaczął okładać całą trójkę, która im przeszkadzała.

Po chwili tylko Liam i Harry mieli poduszki, ponieważ Niall, Zayn i Ed poddali się. Harry naprawdę miał dużo siły, i okładał ich mocno, dlatego chłopcy szybko się poddali, a Louis chichotał jak oszalały, zatykając sobie usta dłonią.

\- Już, czy możemy się uczyć? - Harry zapytał, mrużąc na nich oczy, a kiedy otrzymał kiwnięcia głową, wraz z Liam’em wrócili na swoje miejsca.

Ponownie położył się z głową na kolanach Louis’a, który zagryzając wargę, pogłaskał go po policzku, i wplątał dłoń w loki.

\- Ej, a dlaczego wy się nie uczycie? - żachnął się Niall, marszcząc brwi, i wydymając wargę.

Harry zacisnął usta, wkurzony, że znowu im przerywają, po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

Już chciał przysunąć się do blondyna i go udusić, kiedy poczuł jak drobne dłonie zaciskają się na jego ramieniu.

\- On ma rację, Harry… - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale Harry nadal chciał zabić blondyna (oczywiście dla żartów).

\- Może, ale niech nam nie przerywa. - Harry mruknął, zbliżając się do blondyna, który chichotał.

Louis pociągnął go mocno za ramię, i wyszło na to, że przewrócili się tak, że Louis leżał płasko na plecach, Harry leżał na nim, a ich twarze dzieliły milimetry.

Patrzyli się prosto w swoje tęczówki.

Louis zacisnął palce na ramieniu Harry’ego, a drżący oddech połaskotał usta bruneta. Harry musiał naprawdę się powstrzymać całą swoją siłą woli, żeby nie przycisnąć swoich warg do ust szatyna.

Louis ledwo oddychał, a jego oddech był urywany, i gorący. I Harry może miał siłę, żeby nie pocałować Louis’a, ale nie miał siły, żeby się od niego odsunąć.

Louis lekko rozchylił swoje wargi, a jego całe ciało trzęsło się z podniecenia.

Harry Styles właśnie leżał pomiędzy jego nogami, napierając na niego całym swoim ciężarem, a ich usta były tak blisko siebie, i Louis chciał żeby Harry w końcu to zrobił.

Ale również bał się, że zniknie, a tego nie chciał.

Nie ruszyli się przez następne pięć minut, nikt w pomieszczeniu się nie odezwał, a Harry i Louis nadal patrzyli głęboko w swoje oczy, jakby chcieli zaglądnąć w swoje dusze.

Louis powoli zwolnił uścisk na ramieniu bruneta, i przesunął rękę nieco w górę, na jego szyję, a później pogłaskał policzek, i wplątał ją w mięciutkie loczki na karku Harry’ego.

Harry oblizał swoje wargi, a dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało. Beżowy kolor jego oczu zmienił się na pomarańczowy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, spuszczając wzrok. Znudził go.

Łzy zebrał się w jego oczach a dolna warga zadrżała, kiedy wyplątywał rękę z włosów Harry’ego. Nie chciał go znudzić. Zawsze musi coś spaprać.

Harry uniósł brwi, na zachowanie szatyna, po czym sięgnął dłonią, i uniósł jego podbródek. Wciągnął z impetem powietrze, przypatrując się załzawionym oczom, spod których wydostała się pojedyncza łza, i spłynęła po policzku.

\- Lou? - wyszeptał, ocierając łzę, i całując jego powieki, które były teraz mocno zaciśnięte.

Louis westchnął z trudem, i odwrócił głowę, nadal nie otwierając oczu.

\- Kochanie, co się stało? - Harry zapytał, a kolor jego oczu zmienił się na szary. Był zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem. Zrobił coś nie tak? Może Louis nie był gotowy? Albo, nie chciał go?

Louis cicho załkał, nie patrząc na Harry’ego, który zaczął składać pojedyncze pocałunki na jego twarzy. Chciał go uspokoić, i dowiedzieć się, co zrobił.

\- Loueh, proszę, co zrobiłem? - Harry wymamrotał, coraz bardziej się niepokojąc, zaczął pocierać policzki chłopaka, wycierając jego łzy, i odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. - Proszę…

Chłopcy, nie chcieli się wtrącać, ale przypatrywali się całej sprawie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, i zmartwionym wzrokiem.

Louis pociągnął nosem, nadal mocno zaciskając powieki, i gryząc dolną wargę, która niekontrolowanie drżała. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się pod wpływem szlochu.

On nie chciał znudzić Harry’ego, wiedział że był nudny, ale myślał że może z Harry’m wszystkiego nie zrujnuje. Mylił się.

\- Skarbie, misiu, proszę, powiedz mi… - Harry mamrotał rozpaczliwie w jego skórę, aż w końcu skierował twarz chłopaka na swoją. Brakowało już tylko otwartych oczu Louis’a.

Louis pomyślał że całuje go tylko z litości, bo jest taki beznadziejny, i głupi, myśląc że ma u niego szanse. Pewnie chciał tylko przyjaźni, a nie jakiegoś nudnego, brzydkiego, ciągle rumieniącego się, i znikającego chłopaka.

Louis’owi z ust wyrwał się głośny szloch, i czym prędzej przyłożył sobie do nich dłoń. Nie chciał żeby Harry’emu było go żal.

Biedny, mały, głupi Louis zrobił sobie nadzieję, ale tak naprawdę to tylko nudził Harry’ego. Przecież jego oczy wyrażały emocje, nie? Był taki żałosny.

\- Louis posłuchaj mnie, cokolwiek zrobiłem, przepraszam – Harry powiedział, a jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy wycierał nowe łzy. Nie wiedział już co zrobić. - proszę, ja nie chciałem…

Louis bał się otworzyć oczy, bo wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Wiedział że jak spojrzy w oczy Harry’ego nie będzie mógł już powstrzymać szlochu. Nie chciał być bardziej żałosny, niż w tej chwili.

\- LouLou, - Głos Harry’ego zadrżał, kiedy z paniką nie wiedział, co może zrobić, by uspokoić szatyna.

Louis myślał, że się ośmieszył. Myślał, że Harry już się do niego nie odezwie, bo stwierdzi, że jest jakąś pieprzoną beksą.

\- Przepraszam, - szepnął, a spomiędzy jego warg wydostał się szloch, który odbił się od ścian pokoju.

Harry pocałował go w czoło, i złapał za dłoń, którą trzymał na ustach, by odsunąć ją. - Nie masz za co, kochanie. Ciii, nie płacz, to moja wina, cokolwiek zrobiłem…

I znowu litość. Louis nieświadomie zacisnął palce na ręce bruneta, gdy odsuwał ją od ust. Harry splótł ze sobą ich palce, składając lekki pocałunek na wierzchu dłoni Louis’a.

\- Robaczku, co się dzieje? - Harry zapytał rozpaczliwie potrzebując odpowiedzi. Louis tylko zadrżał bardziej, tłumiąc w sobie szloch.

\- N-nie ch-chciał-łem… - Louis wyjąkał, sapiąc, a łzy ciekły po jego policzkach, skapując na pościel, i tworząc mokre plamy.

\- Nie chciałeś, czego? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, scałowując łazy z jego policzków. I wtedy to do niego dotarło…

\- O mój Boże! Jestem takim idiotą, kochanie! - Harry wymamrotał, całując każdy cal twarzy szatyna. - Przepraszam, powinienem był się odsunąć. Nie chciałem wywierać na tobie presji… Ja… Tak bardzo mi przykro, Lou. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam…

Louis zatrząsł się, kiedy Harry wsunął dłonie pod jego głowę, i plecy, przyciskając go do własnej piersi i całując we włosy.

\- Jestem popieprzony, znasz mnie tydzień a ja… Jezu… - Harry poczuł, jak jego skóra staje się mokra, od łez niebieskookiego chłopaka. - Louis, przepraszam…

Szatyn, nieświadomie otarł drżącymi wargami o skórę szyi bruneta, trochę się uspokajając, i zaciskając małe dłonie na koszulce Styles’a.

\- P-przepraszam, ja… - Louis sapnął, próbując złapać oddech, pomiędzy napadami płaczu. -W-wiem, ż-że jest-tem bez-beznadzie-ejny.

Harry pociągnął się, wraz z szatynem do pozycji siedzącej, wciągając go na swoje kolana, i pocierając jego plecy. Rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie Liam’owi i reszcie. - Nie jesteś beznadziejny. Jesteś wspaniały, piękny, i idealny. I naprawdę nie chciałem, skarbie. Przepraszam, że postawiłem cię w takiej sytuacji.

Louis zaszlochał mocniej. No właśnie, to nie Harry postawił go w takiej sytuacji, tylko Lou sam się w niej postawił, kiedy zrobił sobie nadzieję.

Harry naprawdę próbował wyczytać z niego jakieś emocje, ale jedyne co czuł, to ból, wstyd, i upokorzenie. Tylko, że nie wiedział, czy te emocje należały do niego, czy do Louis’a.

\- T-tak m-mi przy-ykro… - Louis mamrotał w jego szyję, a jego knykcie pobielały, od mocnego uścisku na koszulce bruneta.

\- Nie, Lou. To moja wina. - Harry powiedział, całując jego ramię, i masując skórę głowy.

Louis pokręcił przecząco głową, otwierając oczy, i odsuwając się lekko, by spojrzeć na bruneta. Łzy nadal ciekły po jego policzkach, ale próbował powstrzymywać szloch, który chciał przebić się przez jego usta.

\- Ja-a ty-tylko, n-nie-e… - Szloch ponownie przedostał się przez jego uta, i był taki głośny,oraz rozpaczliwy, że Harry’emu zebrały się łzy w oczach.

Jak mógł doprowadzić go do takiego stanu? Był zwykłym, pieprzonym kutasem. Louis miał rację, nie ufając mu już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Był taki jak inni. Beznadziejny, i sprawił, że Lou teraz czuje się, jakby to była jego wina.

\- Ciiii, to moja wina, przepraszam… - Harry położył głowę, na tej Louis’a, mamrocząc jak bardzo przeprasza, że to jego wina, i że powinien był się odsunąć.

\- To mo-oja wi-ina, - Louis wyszeptał, a jego głos drżał od nadmiaru emocji.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, Loueh, to tylko, i wyłącznie moja wina.

\- Wcale nie! - Louis krzyknął, a łzy spływające na jego policzkach zaczęły spływać jeszcze mocniej, i szybciej. - To moja wina! To ja cie zanudzam!

Harry zamarzł, marszcząc brwi, i ledwo oddychając.

O czym on mówił? Zanudzał go? Jak, niby?

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? - Harry zapytał spokojnie, ponownie głaszcząc jego plecy, które trzęsły się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Zanudzam cię, jestem nudny, a ty się ze mną nudzisz! - Louis pociągnął nosem, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej, ale nie mógł tego zatrzymać.

Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Harry’ego powiększyła się, a on próbował rozszyfrować o czym mówi szatyn.

\- Co? Lou, nigdy się z tobą nie nudzę, nie wiem o czym ty mówisz… - Harry powiedział, całując odkrytą szyją chłopaka. - Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

Louis również zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się, by móc spojrzeć na Harry’ego. -Miałeś pomarańczowe oczy.

Harry przechylił głowę. - Tak, i?

Louis zszedł z jego kolan, ale Harry nadal go trzymał. - Powiedziałeś, że to oznacza, że jesteś znudzony.

O, kurwa.

Źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a usta otworzyły, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego, była tylko cisza.

\- Coś ty mu powiedział, Harold?! - Liam krzyknął.

Louis przestraszył się silnego głosu, i skulił się w sobie, próbując zatrzymać łzy.

\- Popieprzyło cię do reszty, Harry?! - Zayn warknął, rzucając poduszką w oniemiałego bruneta.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ponownie biorąc Louis’a w ramiona, i całując go w policzki, szyję, ramiona, i czoło.

\- Przepraszam, Lou. Ja… skłamałem wtedy… no wiesz my biliśmy na lekcji i… - Harry mamrotał w jego skórę.

Louis wplątał dłonie w jego włosy, odciągając go od swojej skóry, i nadal lekko płacząc spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Dlaczego skłamałeś, Harry? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- My byliśmy na lekcji, i ja… ja się… um… - Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiły się rumieńce, kiedy usłyszał jak pozostali chłopcy chichoczą lekko. Idioci.

Louis zamrugał, lekko drapiąc skórę głowy bruneta, i spoglądając w jego czerwone tęczówki.

\- Podnieciłem się. - Powiedział to tak cicho, że gdyby Louis nie był tak blisko niego, nie dosłyszałby. Harry schował swoją głowę, w zagłębieniu szyi szatyna, i mocno go do siebie przyciągnął, przepraszając. -Nie chciałem, żebyś sobie pomyślał, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, czy coś…

Louis przez chwilę siedział osłupiały, po czym jego oczy znowu napełniły się łzami. - Jestem żałosny.

Harry natychmiast poniósł głowę, spoglądając w te cudowne niebieskie tęczówki. - Nie, nie, nie… Jesteś idealny, skarbie, ja… przepraszam… obiecuję, że już więcej cie nie okłamię…

Louis westchnął, przytulając się do Harry’ego, i z powrotem wchodząc mu na kolana, i siadając na nich okrakiem. Objął szyję Harry’ego, masując lekko jego napięte mięśnie.

\- Nie nudzę cię? - Louis zapytał, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, i ocierając się ustami o jego szyję.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie nie nudzisz, kochanie. - Harry przełknął, obejmując szatyna w talii, i nachylając się do jego ucha by szepnąć: - Podniecasz mnie.

Louis zniknął na moment, ale po chwili znów się pojawił, i mocniej ścisnął Harry’ego, całując go przy tym kilka razy w szyję.

\- Wiem, że znamy się krótko, Lou. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, w porządku? - Harry odsunął się trochę, przecierając łzy, z policzków szatyna, który w końcu się uspokoił.

Louis oblizał wargi, po czym pocałował Harry’ego w policzek, ich twarze ponownie dzieliły milimetry, a usta były tak blisko siebie, że…

Louis przycisnął swoje wąskie, i czerwone od przygryzania wargi, do tych pełnych, różowych Harry’ego. Lekko nacisnął na wargi bruneta, wywołując dreszcze u obydwu. Styles nie ruszał się przez chwilę, ale kiedy szatyn chciał się odsunąć, bo wydawało mu się, że zrobił coś źle, podążył za nim, zachłannie muskając jego usta, dopóki ten ich nie rozchylił, pozwalając mu złączyć ich gorące języki.

Louis jęknął ledwo słyszalnie w usta Harry’ego, kiedy ten, włożył dłoń pod jego koszulkę, i przejechał opuszkami po całej długości kręgosłupa. Wygiął się w łuk, na to doznanie, łącząc ich klatki piersiowe razem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że działa tak na mniejszego chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się, że ma na niego aż taki wpływ.

Harry błądził po ustach szatyna, czując jak młodszego przechodzą dreszcze, i jak drży w jego ramionach. Oczy miał zamknięte, więc nie widział tego, jak szatyn znika, a chłopcy przyglądają się jak Harry całuje się z… powietrzem.

No cóż, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

Liam, Zayn, Niall i Ed, przyglądali się z grymasem, jak Harry wystawia swój język, i rusza ustami. I chociaż wiedzieli że całuje się z Louis’em, to nadal nie zmieniało faktu, że oni go nie widzieli.

Z jednej strony, to było zabawne, że Harry wystawia swój język, wiruje nim, i w ogóle, ale z drugiej, to było obrzydliwe, bo oni nie chcieli tego widzieć.

Louis został zmuszony do odchylenie głowy, kiedy Harry naparł na jego usta mocniej, po czym Harry zjechał pocałunkami na jego szyję, nadal mając zamknięte oczy.

Louis pociągnął Harry’ego za włosy, w odpowiedzi dostając jęk, otworzył oczy, spoglądając na Harry’ego, i krótki krzyk wydostał się z jego ust.

Harry natychmiast otworzył oczy, i zobaczył że Louis znów jest niewidzialny. Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, po czym odnalazł ustami jego usta, i pocałował go delikatnie. Po czym przesunął się pocałunkami w stronę ucha szatyna i szepnął: - W porządku, to nic takiego. Miło wiedzieć, że tak na ciebie działam.

Louis lekko zachichotał, i znów się pojawił, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, który Harry odwzajemnił.

W końcu, po kilkunastu kolejnych całusach, Louis usiadł pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, z jego głową na ramieniu, i zaczęli się uczyć.

Ale oczywiście nie obyło się bez kolejnych nastu pocałunków.

Wyszło na to, że będą się chyba musieli pouczyć w samotności, jeśli chcą zdać, a chcą, nie?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo się nad nim męczyłam, ale jest!

It’s not easy taking my problems one at a time when they refuse to get in line.

Minęły trzy dni od kiedy Harry i Louis się pocałowali.

I każdego dnia na każdej lekcji trzymali swoje dłonie, uśmiechając się szeroko, i wręcz kipiąc szczęściem.

Na każdej lekcji byli upominani za całowanie się, ponieważ Harry był niewyżytym dzieckiem, a kim był Louis, żeby mu odmawiać pocałunków?

No właśnie.

Chodzili za ręce praktycznie wszędzie, nawet do toalety, chociaż Louis nie widział takiej potrzeby, ale Harry nie chciał puścić jego ręki, więc…

Pozwalał mu tylko wchodzić samemu do kabiny, lecz oczywiście stał pod drzwiami.

Chłopcy śmiali się z nich, zwłaszcza z Harry’ego, który potrzebował szatyna na okrągło. Jakby nie potrafił bez niego żyć.

Louis uważał to za urocz, i niezbyt mu to przeszkadzało, co więcej, cieszył się, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto uważa go za wartego uwagi.

Właśnie czekali ze zniecierpliwieniem na koniec lekcji WOMP, czyli Wiedzy O Ministerstwie Potworów. Uczyli się jak ukrywają swoje moce, czy po prostu jak ludzie wtapiają się w tłum, w normalnym świecie.

Louis’a to nie interesowało, ale przecież musiał się uczyć, jednak Harry tak strasznie go rozpraszał, trzymając drobną dłoń Louis’a przy ustach, i składając na niej drobne pocałunki. To nie tak, że Louis’owi się to nie podobało, wręcz przeciwnie, w takich momentach, czuł się kimś ważnym, ale on naprawdę nie radził sobie z tym przedmiotem, dostał już dwie jedynki i nie chciał dostać kolejnej, przecież był tutaj niecałe dwa tygodnie.

\- Panie Tomlinson. - Pani Ferace mruknęła, przywracając go do świata lekcji. - Zna Pan odpowiedź na pytanie?

Louis spiął się, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który pocałował jego dłoń dłużej, tak dla uspokojenia. Znów spojrzał na nauczycielkę, rumieniąc się. - P-przepraszam, ja n-nie u-usłyszałem py-ytania…

Nauczycielka westchnęła, machając ręką. Kreda uniosła się i zaczęła skrobać na tablicy, podczas gdy nauczycielka nadal na niego patrzyła. Po chwili na tablicy pojawiło się pytanie. “Jak hybrydy wtapiają się w tłum?”.

\- Używają eliksiru podobieństwa. - Harry mruknął, przysuwając swoje krzesło bliżej Louis’a, obejmując go w talii ramieniem i układając głowę na jego ramię, nadal nie puszczając mniejszej dłoni.

\- Panie Styles, czy ma Pan na imię Louis? - Ferace syknęła, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Mogę mieć. - Brunet wzdycha zapach swojego chłopaka, który zaciska palce na długopisie, który trzyma.

Nauczycielka kolejny raz wzdycha, sięgając po swój długopis, i przysuwając do siebie dziennik. - Przykro mi, Louis, ale jestem zmuszona postawić ci jedynkę.

Szatyn otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk, dlatego zamknął je, spuszczając głowę.

\- Zostaniesz po lekcji. -dodała, ale niebieskooki nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Dzwonek na przerwę zadzwonił.

Wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Harry musiał puścić Louis’a, na rzecz pakowania swoich rzeczy. Louis również wziął wszystkie swoje rzeczy, podnosząc wzrok, i widząc Harry’ego z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Założył torbę na ramię, i wtulił się w ciepłe ciało.

Harry objął go w talii i skierował się do biurka Pani Ferace.

Kobieta uniosła wzrok znad dziennika, spoglądając na dwóch chłopców. - A ty tu po co, Styles?

Harry zmrużył na nią oczy i już otworzył usta, żeby jej coś powiedzieć, ale Louis obrócił się w jego ramionach, stając na palcach i składając na policzku bruneta mokry pocałunek.

\- W porządku, Harry. Poczekaj na mnie na stołówce. - Szatyn wyszeptał.

Harry pocałował go jeszcze w czoło, po czym zabrał jego torbę i wyszedł z klasy.

Louis obrócił się z powrotem do nauczycielki, która wywróciła oczami, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis. Dostałeś już trzy jedynki i jeśli dostaniesz czwartą, będę zmuszona zawiadomić twoich rodziców.

Źrenice Louis’a rozszerzyły się a twarz zbladła, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów. Serce z pewnością mu stanęło, kiedy przypatrywał się kobiecie ze strachem w oczach.

\- Musisz poprawić jeden sprawdzian, z którego dostałeś jedynkę i zgłaszać się do odpowiedzi, by zlikwidować pozostałe dwie, dobrze? - Pani Ferace zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wymuszając uśmiech.

\- T-tak. - Louis wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Możesz już iść. - mruknęła nauczycielka.

Louis powoli odwrócił się i wyszedł, cały czas wpatrując się w podłogę, nawet kiedy potrącił kilkoro uczniów. Wszedł do stołówki, i na ślepo skierował się do stolika, w którym zawsze siedzą z chłopakami.

Harry natychmiast pocałował go w skroń, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

\- Co ci powiedziała, kochanie? - Harry zapytał, rysując drobne kształty na plecach szatyna, który westchnął ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Nic takiego, po prostu muszę poprawić sprawdzian, i zacząć się zgłaszać do odpowiedzi. - Niebieskooki, wymamrotał, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

Harry pokiwał głową, czując się winnym. - Przepraszam, Lou.

Szatyn potrząsnął głową, przełykając ciężko. - To nie twoja wina, ja po prostu nie rozumiem tego przedmiotu, i… ja tylko muszę poprawić te oceny. Muszę mieć stypendium.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, czuł smutek, niepewność i strach, a to zdecydowanie nie były jego uczucia. Spojrzał na chłopaków, ich brwi były zmarszczone, gdy wpatrywali się w Harry’ego.

\- Loueh, skarbie, powiesz mi co cie gryzie? - Harry zapytał miękko, ściskając mocniej swojego chłopaka.

Louis westchnął, podnosząc głowę, i spoglądając na Harry’ego, którego oczy przybrały zielony kolor.

\- Nic, ja tylko nie lubię dostawać jedynek. - Wargi szatyna zadrżały, gdy to mówił, ale nadal utrzymywał swój wzrok w tęczówkach Styles’a.

Harry westchnął, nachylając się i muskając usta niebieskookiego chłopaka. - No już, wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, tak?

Louis skulił się lekko, zagryzając wargę, i odwracając wzrok. Spojrzał na tackę, którą Harry dla niego przyniósł.

Wziął jego ulubiony soczek pomarańczowy w kartoniku, frytki i kanapkę z szynką i sałatą. Sięgnął dłonią po soczek, otwierając słomkę i wbijając ją w kartonik. Przybliżył go do ust, ssąc słomkę, i przełykając.

\- Louis, pamiętaj, że musisz nauczyć się do poprawy ze sprawdzianu, najlepiej poproś Payne’a. Inaczej, wiesz że wezwę twoich rodziców. - Szatyn usłyszał nad sobą, i zobaczył jak Pani Ferace, stoi przy ich stoliku. Pokiwał sztywno głową, a ona odeszła.

Nie rozumiał po co mu przypominała.

Pociągnął nosem, ale łzy nadal trzymały się w jego oczach.

\- Louis?

Szatyn przetarł dłońmi twarz, jego ciało zatrzęsło się, gdy obrazy jego rodziny, a zwłaszcza jednego członka, pojawiły się w jego głowie, soczek wypadł mu z dłoni na tackę, i się rozlał.

Harry natychmiast postawił soczek do pionu, a Liam wytarł chusteczkami tackę.

\- Kochanie, nie martw się, to nic takiego, jestem pewny, że Liam cię nauczy.

Coraz więcej niechcianych obrazów pojawiało się przed oczami, teraz był on i jeden ze znienawidzonych członków jego rodziny. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego bladych policzkach, a gdy Harry to zauważył, od razu przyciągnął go do swojej piersi.

\- Ciii, wszystko w porządku. - Harry wymruczał do jego ucha uspokajająco.

Szatyn odepchnął go delikatnie, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Louis, powiedz mi co się dzieje…

Niebieskooki wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, a jego klatka piersiowa trzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Był przecież tak daleko od domu, to zniszyło mu życie w poprzedniej szkole, nie chciał tego tutaj, musiał mieć to stypendium.

\- Muszę mieć to stypendium… o-ona n-nie mo-oże… - Łkał, próbując złapać oddech.

Harry spojrzał na Liam’a, który westchnął, przeczesując swoje włosy.

\- Louis ja ci pomogę, obiecuję, nie płacz, naprawdę, to nie jest powód do płaczu. - Liam powiedział delikatnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louis’a.

\- T-ty ni-ic n-nie rozu-umiesz… - Louis załkał.

Harry ponownie przysunął się do szatyna, przyciągając na swoje kolana i ujmując jego zapłakaną twarz w dłonie. Pocałował go w nos, czoło, policzki, oczy i usta, po czym wtulił swoją głowę w jego czuprynę.

\- Cichutko, LouLou. Już dobrze, jestem tu. - Harry wyszeptał mu do ucha, gładząc jego trzęsące się plecy. - Nie pozwolę, aby ta wredna baba zawiadomiła twoich rodziców, bo coś mi się wydaje, że o to chodzi.

Louis wtulił się w ciepłe ciało swojego chłopaka, mocząc łzami jego sweter. - N-nie mo-oże i-ich… p-prosze…

Harry pocałował czubek jego głowy, zabierając zapakowaną kanapkę i dwa pudełka frytek, po czym z wstał z szatynem na rękach. - Zabieram go do swojego pokoju, powiedzcie nauczycielom, że Louis się źle poczuł i że musiałem się nim zająć.

Chłopcy pokiwali zgodnie głowami, zastanawiając się o co chodziło Louis’owi. Odprowadzili ich wzrokiem do wyjścia ze stołówki.

Louis nie płakał już, tylko wtulał się w ciało Harry’ego, wąchając zapach, który tak bardzo go uzależniał.

Bał się i wiedział, że Harry to czuje. Była pomiędzy nimi jakaś dziwna więź, tatuaże, emocje, to wszystko wydawało się takie dziwne.

Gdyby jego rodzina się dowiedziała, że sobie nie radzi…

Gdyby jego rodzice przyjechali do szkoły…

Harry z pewnością by go rzucił, a on nie mógł go stracić, nie mógł.

Potrzebował go.

Przez ten tydzień uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy więcej razy, niż w całym jego życiu.

Dzięki Harry’emu poczuł się piękny, taki, jaki był. A już dawno nie czuł się tak kochany, jak teraz.

Nikt nigdy nie okazywał mu zbytnio miłości, jednak dzieci tego potrzebują, prawda?

Wychowywał się na dość… specyficznych warunkach.

Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy był w pokoju Harry’ego.

Uniósł głowę, rozglądając się.

Wow, pokój Harry’ego zdecydowanie różnił się od jego.

Oczywiście Hazza miał ogromne łóżko, z białą pościelą. Cały pokój był ciemno brązowy, miał dużą drewnianą szafę, i biurko z równo poukładanymi zeszytami oraz książkami. Było też kilka pułek na ścianach, wypełnionych książkami.

Przy łóżku stał stolik nocny, a na nim lampka i polaroid.

Harry położył jedzenie na stoliku nocnym, a Louis’a ułożył delikatnie na łóżku. Niebieskooki westchnął cichutko, kiedy Styles ułożył się obok niego, i wtulił się w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Harry oparł głowę na dłoni, którą oparł łokciem na łóżku. Drugą ręką sięgnął do twarzy smutnego szatyna, i odgarnął mu kilka kosmyków nachodzących na błękitne tęczówki.

Louis przymknął oczy na uczucie ciepłej dłoni Harry’ego i niepewnie ułożył mu dłoń na talii.

\- Misiu… - Harry mruknął, nachylając się, i przejeżdżając nosem po policzku szatyna. - Porozmawiasz ze mną?

Tomlinson otworzył oczy, skanując wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. Naprawdę pasowały mu zielone oczy.

\- Ja tylko… możemy porozmawiać później? - Louis przysunął się bliżej do Harry’ego, wtulając swój zimny nosek w jego szyję.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

Harry pocałował czubek jego głowy, tuląc do siebie drobne ciało.

\- Po co ci polaroid? - Louis zapytał cichutko w sweter Harry’ego.

Harry zaśmiał się, całując drobne odsłonięte ramiona kilka razy. - Nie wiem, dostałem go od rodziców, by uwieczniać pobyt w szkole, ale tak naprawdę nigdy go nie używałem.

Louis odsunął głowę od Harry’ego, by móc na niego spojrzeć. - Mogę ci zrobić zdjęcie?

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, całując jego wąskie usta w akcie zgody. Louis odwrócił się i sięgnął po aparat, a następnie wrócił twarzą do Harry’ego. Poprzyciskał coś, wysuwając czubek języka, doprowadzając tym Harry’ego do cieplutkiego uczucia na serduszku.

Po chwili nakierował obiektyw na Harry’ego. - Uśmiechniesz się dla mnie, kwiatuszku?

Kiedy tylko Harry usłyszał nowe przezwisko, szeroki uśmiech sam wpełzł na jego twarz. Louis nacisnął jakiś przycisk, robiąc zdjęcie. Po chwili zdjęcie wysunęło się z polaroidu, a Louis złapał je i potrząsnął, by się wyostrzyło.

Następnie uśmiechnął się, pokazując je Harry’emu, który ucałował jego czoło kilka razy.

\- Dlaczego akurat “kwiatuszek”? - Harry wymruczał mu do ucha, kiedy szatyn przyglądał się zdjęciu.

Louis spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, wychylając się i złączając ich usta w króciutkim, ale słodkim pocałunku, nie składającym się z języków, tylko po prostu ocieranie się o siebie warg. - Ponieważ jesteś moim kwiatuszkiem. Jesteś piękny, twoje oczy zmieniają kolor, a no wiesz… kwiaty są kolorowe… Poza tym, uwielbiam kwiaty, wszystkie, są takie wyjątkowe i niesamowite. Poza tym, każdy kwiat ma inne znaczenie, chciałbym się tego kiedyś nauczyć.

Harry przycisnął mokry i ciepły pocałunek do policzka sztyna, delikatnie zabierając mu aparat. - Teraz ja zrobię ci zdjęcie.

Louis pokręcił głową, wystawiając język. - Jestem niefotogeniczny.

Harry zachichotał, dźgając mniejszego chłopaka w jego wrażliwy brzuszek. Louis skarcił go spojrzeniem, jednak szeroko się uśmiechnął, i właśnie w tym momencie Harry nakierował na niego obiektyw, robiąc zdjęcie.

\- Hej! - Louis burknął, udając obrażonego, z wydętą wargą.

Harry zaśmiał się, spoglądając na piękne zdjęcie w swojej dłoni. Louis wyglądał tutaj tak szczęśliwie.

\- Spójrz, misiaku. - Harry pokazał Louis’owi zdjęcie, całując go w skroń.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kładąc głowę na poduszki. - Możesz je zatrzymać, jeśli ja mogę zabrać moje.

Harry nachylił się nad cudowną twarzą swojego chłopaka, pocierając ze sobą ich nosy, i łącząc na chwilę wargi. - Okej, mój piękny chłopcze.

Louis zarumienił się, wkładając swoją drobną dłoń pod sweter bruneta, i układając ją na talii chłopaka, pocierając ją kciukiem.

\- Kocham, kiedy sprawiasz, że taki się czuję, wiesz? - Louis westchnął cichutko.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz siebie za kogoś brzydkiego, jesteś piękny, misiu.

\- Ja… po prostu nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że jestem piękny, i ja… czuję się brzydki i bezwartościowy…

Harry pokręcił głową, cmokając go w usta. - Jesteś idealny, piękny i niesamowity. Jestem dumny z tego, że mam tak świetnego chłopaka.

Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. - W mojej poprzedniej szkole mówili mi, że jestem okropnie gruby… - powiedział, ale widząc, jak zmarszczka między brwiami Harry’ego się pogłębia, szybko dodał: - Ale ty sprawiasz, że wiem, iż tak nie jest.

\- Bo nie jest. - Harry pokiwał głową, wyciągając ramię, i odkładając oba zdjęcia, wraz z aparatem na stolik nocny.

\- Myślę, że chciałbym być z tobą już zawsze. - Louis wyszeptał tak cichutko, że gdyby Harry nie nachylał się nad nim, nie dosłyszałby tego.

Kiedy wrócił na swoje miejsce, schował twarz w zagłębienie szyi drobnego chłopaka, wplątując dłoń w jego puszyste włosy.

\- Ja też bym tego chciał. - mruknął, i zassał fragment skóry na obojczyku szatyna, który zadrżał na to doznanie. - Bardzo, bardzo mocno, misiaczku.

Louis pewniej gładził nagą skórę pod swetrem, badając krzywizny ciała Harry’ego.

\- Jestem zmęczony, nie wyspałem się dzisiaj… możemy się przespać, kwiatuszku? - Louis zapytał, nachylając się do ucha Harry’ego.

Harry skończył robić malinkę i przejechał po niej językiem po czym odsunął się od szatyna, i zdjął z siebie sweter. Oczy Louis’a skanowały każdy mięsień, który się poruszał, gdy Harry zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

\- Wiesz, misiu, ja zwykle śpię w samych bokserkach, bo jest mi za gorąco, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

Louis pokręcił głową, zdejmując z siebie sweter i bluzkę. - Mam zdjąć spodnie?

Harry zachichotał nachylając się, by pocałować go w czoło. - Nie musisz, jeśli chcesz dam ci jakieś od piżamy.

Louis pokręcił głową, i zdjął z siebie spodnie, rzucając je na podłogę, obok łóżka.

Harry wsunął się pod kołdrę, odkrywając trochę, by i Louis mógł pod nią wejść. Szatyn szybko wszedł pod kołdrę, wtulając się w bok bruneta i układając głowę na jego piersi.

Harry splątał ich palce razem, a kilka minut później obaj zasnęli.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że krótki, ale…

"One day you’ll meet someone who doesn’t care about your past becouse they want be with you in your future."

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, spoglądając na drobnego szatyna, który był pogrążony we śnie. Pocałował czubek jego głowy, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, i opuszkami palców gładził zarys pleców niebieskookiego.

Był taki dumny z tego, że może nazywać go swoim.

Najpiękniejszy chłopak na ziemi jest jego chłopakiem. Cud.

Harry naprawdę myślał, że Louis będzie miał większe trudności z zaufaniem mu, ale może to po prostu jest część ich więzi?

Potrząsnął głową, jedną ręką sięgając do puszystych włosów szatyna, a drugą położył na jego policzku, gładząc delikatną skórę. Obrysował jego mały nosek, wąskie usta, zamknięte powieki, czoło, brwi i zarys szczęki. Louis był jego pieprzonym ideałem.

Louis zamrugał, ukazując swoje intęsywnie niebieskie tęczówki. Harry posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, nachylając się i składając na jego zimnych wargach krótki pocałunek.

\- Wyspałeś się, wróbelku? - Harry wychrypiał, odchrząkując.

Louis westchnął cichutko, zamykając oczy i wtulając się w zagłębienie szyi bruneta. - Prawie, jeszcze chwila.

Harry zachichotał, przykrywając go bardziej kołdrą, po czym, zaczął bawić się karmelowymi pasmami jego włosów.

Louis zamruczał w jego skórę, obejmując jego talię, i ścisnął delikatnie.

\- Mmm…

Harry uśmiechnął się, mrucząc mu do ucha ciche: - No już, śpiochu. Musisz coś zjeść.

Louis wtulił się w niego mocniej, a Harry zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Cukiereczku, chyba nie chcesz, żebym użył mojej tajnej broni, co? - Harry zapytał poważnie.

Louis odskoczył od niego, siadając i patrząc się ze zgrozą w złote tęczówki swojego chłopaka. - Nawet. Nie. Próbuj.

Harry również usiadł, śmiejąc się, i przyciągając szatyna do siebie. - Wiedziałem, że to zadziała.

\- Po prostu nie lubię być łaskotany na śmierć. - Louis prychnął, ale i tak objął kark Harry’ego, cmokając go w usta.

\- Mhm…

Louis oblizał usta, pocierając nos Harry’ego swoim, i mrucząc przy tym: - Nie mam mojego soczku…

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule, wyplątując się z uścisku i schodząc z łózka. Podszedł do czarnej szafki, która jak się okazało po jej otwarciu, nie była szafką, tylko lodówką. Harry wyjął z niej kartonik z soczkiem.

\- Mam tylko jabłkowy, skarbie. - powiedział, podchodząc do Louis’a, i siadając obok niego.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgając po kartonik, lecz Harry schował go za siebie, wydymając wargi.

Szatyn złączył ich wargi w słodkim pocałunku, a kiedy się odsunął, Harry podał mu soczek, przyglądając się niebieskookiemu chłopcu.

Louis prędko rozpakował swój soczek, i zassał słomkę, patrząc spod rzęs na bruneta, który zagryzał dolną wargę.

\- Pycha.

Harry roześmiał się, nachylając się do Louis’a, i cmokając go w skroń. Sięgnął po zapakowaną kanapkę, i podał ją Louis’owi. Niebieskooki pokręcił głową, otwierając usta, i czekając, aż Harry go nakarmi.

\- Mój maluszek. - Harry wymamrotał, otwierając pudełko z kanapką i podsuwając ją pod usta swojego chłopaka.

Louis odgryzł kawałek swojej ulubionej kanapki, i zamruczał krótkie uznanie na swój ulubiony smak (kanapki).

Louis szybko pochłonął pół kanapki, resztę zostawiając brunetowi, który pokręcił głową, każąc mu dalej jeść, lecz Louis, jak to Louis, jest uparty.

\- Zjedz, specjalnie dla ciebie zostawiłem. - Louis powiedział po raz setny w ciągu pięciu minut.

\- Louis, misiu, nie jestem głodny, a gdybym był, mam w lodówce jeszcze jakieś jedzenie. Zjedz to, proszę. - Harry nalegał, ale i tak wiedział, że ma marne szanse.

\- Zjem to, jeżeli ty zjesz przynajmniej trzy gryzy. - Louis powiedział poważnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i pokiwał głową, gryząc kanapkę trzy razy i oddając ją Louis’owi, który miał na twarzy zadowolony uśmiech.

Opakowanie po kanapce wylądowało w plastikowym śmietniku Harry’ego, tak samo, jak kartonik po soczku.

Harry z powrotem ułożył się pod kołdrą, obejmując Louis’a i przyciągając go do własnej piersi.

Louis przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się chwilą, gdy Harry przemówił:

\- Czy teraz możemy porozmawiać, kochanie?

Louis spiął się lekko, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Później.

Harry westchnął, sięgając dłonią do ramion swojego chłopaka i kreśląc na nich różne wzorki.

\- Louis, misiu, wiesz, że ja nigdy cię nie zostawię, tak? Maluszku, proszę, ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. - Harry spróbował ponownie.

Louis otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nic takiego, kiedy drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego się otworzyły, i Niall wszedł zamykając je za sobą.

\- Hejo. - mruknął.

\- Niall, podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego wchodzisz tutaj bez pukania, gdy my moglibyśmy być bardzo zajęci, co? - Harry warknął.

Blondyn westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz.

\- Gdybyście robili cokolwiek, słyszałaby to pewnie cała szkoła, w tym ja. W takim wypadku ominąłbym twój pokój, ale nie było nic słychać, więc… - Niall wytłumaczył, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Louie zarumienił się wściekle, mocniej obejmując Harry’ego. Harry wywrócił oczami, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, z Louis’em wtulonym w swoje ciało.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc? - Zapytał, podczas gdy blondyn podszedł do jego łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.

\- Musze pogadać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na niewesoły ton blondyna. Jego przyjaciel nigdy nie używał takiego tonu, przynajmniej nigdy go nie słyszał.

\- Coś się stało, Nialler?

Niall pokręcił głową, wzdychając i patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Louis spojrzał na blondyna, odsuwając się od Harry’ego. - Może zostawię was samych…

Niall podniósł głowę, kręcąc nią. - Nie, przecież ty też jesteś moim przyjacielem, prawda? To nic wielkiego, ja tylko chciałem porozmawiać.

Louis pokiwał głową, z powrotem wtulając się w ciepłe ciało.

\- Jak to jest się zakochać? - Irlandczyk wypalił.

Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Zakochałeś się?

Niall pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym pokiwał. - Nie wiem, w tym problem…

Potem nastała cisza, każdy był pogrążony w swoich myślach, dopóki cichy głos Louis’a jej nie przerwał.

\- Myślę, że kiedy jesteś zakochany, nie możesz się skupić na niczym innym, niż osoba w której się zakochałeś. To jest, kiedy patrzysz na nią, uważasz, że jest najpiękniejsza i idealna. Kiedy jej skóra styka się z twoją, tworzy maleńkie iskry a ty czujesz motyle w brzuchu, lub coś jak trzepotanie. Chociaż wiesz, każdy ma swoją definicję miłości, dlatego nie wiem… Co czujesz, kiedy widzisz tą osobę?

Niall wyglądał jakby przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mówiąc rozmarzonym głosem: - Czuję, że chciałbym móc przyglądać się tej osobie do końca życia, chciałbym budzić się przy jej boku, i całować… I robić te wszystkie fajne rzeczy, które robią zakochani. Chciałbym tylko, żeby ona też mnie kiedyś pokochała…

Louis pokiwał głową, odsuwając się od Harry’ego i przesuwając do Niall’a, po czym objął go ramionami. Blondyn ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, delikatnie obejmując talię szatyna.

\- Miłość jest piękna, ale i niebezpieczna, trzeba być z nią ostrożny, Niall. - Louis wyszeptał.

Harry zagryzł wargę, na tak uroczą scenkę.

\- Więc, kim jest twoja wybranka? - Harry zapytał, z uśmiechem.

Niall schował twarz w szyi szatyna mamrocząc ciche:

\- To Zayn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale rekompensata już jest, więc… miłego czytania, cukiereczki!

\- Więc, kim jest twoja wybranka? - Harry zapytał, z uśmiechem.

Niall schował twarz w szyi szatyna mamrocząc ciche:

\- To Zayn.

Cisza. Grobowa cisza, żadnego dźwięku.

\- Co? - Harry wychrypiał.

Niall skulił się, mocniej przytulając szatyna, który nie rozumiał, co w tym złego.

-To po prostu się stało. - Blondyn westchnął cicho.

\- Słuchaj, Niall… - Harry zaczął, ale irlandczyk mu przerwał.

\- Wiem, że to niemożliwe, wiem, że on jest hetero i wiem, że nie mam nawet najmniejszych szans.

\- Hej, nie mów tak, nie możesz był pesymistą. - Louis zainterweniował.- Jestem pewien, że jeśli to prawdziwa miłość, Zayn ją odwzajemnia.

Niall uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Louis’a, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Umiesz podnieść człowieka na duchu…

Szatyn zachichotał, sięgając dłonią do blond kosmyków i czochrając je.

\- Każdy ma w sobie namiastkę, homosia.

Niall wybuchł śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i łapiąc się za brzuch. Śmiech Niall’a był tak zaraźliwy, że Louis sam zaczął się śmiać, a po chwili dołączył i Harry.

\- Tak czy siak, Niall, nie rób sobie nadziei, wiesz jaki jest Zayn… - Harry wymamrotał, gdy skończyli.

Blondyn pokiwał głową, wstając z łóżka i kierując się do wyjścia. - Dzięki, chłopaki, w nawiasie Louis. - Niall zachichotał.

\- Hej, a gdzie ty idziesz? - Louis krzyknął.

Niall odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. - Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, gołąbeczki.

Louis pokręcił głową, zerkając na Harry’ego, by doszukać się czegoś. - Myślę, że będzie w porządku, jak zostaniesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową, gdy Louis się odwrócił.

Niall zmrużył na nich oczy. - Jeśli się ubierzecie, zostanę.

Harry zachichotał, a Louis zakrył się kołdrą, całkowicie zapomniał, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy umielibyście trzymać rączki przy sobie. - dodał, udając powagę, ale po chwili wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem, podczas gdy Louis zniknął i pojawił się.

Chłopcy ubrali się, podczas gdy Niall nadal stał chichocząc do siebie.

\- Od kiedy kochasz Zayn’a? - Harry mruknął, zakładając spodnie.

Niall uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego, po czym wyjrzał przez okno, w zamyśleniu.

\- Sam nie wiem, pewnie od zawsze, tylko że dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę…

Louis uśmiechnął się, podchodząc (już ubranym) do blondyna i kładąc mu na ramieniu swoją małą dłoń.

\- Każda historia miłosna ma swój happy end. - Powiedział.

Niall zamrugał, spoglądając na niego i uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- A jakby Harry umarł, to nie byłoby happy endu, co?

Louis znieruchomiał na chwilę, wyobrażając sobie taką sytuację, ale po chwili potrząsnął głową, mówiąc:

\- Myślę, że spotkalibyśmy się w życiu po śmierci, Niall.

Harry podszedł do szatyna, obejmując go w pasie, całując jego odsłonięte ramię i układając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, tak, że loczki delikatnie łaskotały jego policzek.

\- Poza tym, jestem nieśmiertelny, kretynie, ty też, oraz Louis, więc nie umrę. - Harry prychnął.

Niall westchnął ciężko, patrząc na nich. - Jesteście cholernie słodcy, ale zaraz rzygnę, więc…

Louis zachichotał, sięgając dłonią i czochrając blond kosmyki.

\- To co będziemy robić? - Niall zapytał, tym samym zmieniając temat, po czym wskoczył na niepościelone łóżko.

\- Możemy w coś zagrać… - Louis zaproponował, odsuwając się od Harry’ego, łapiąc jego dłoń i siadając na łóżku.

\- O nie, żadnych rozbieranych gierek, kochani. - Niall zaśmiał się.

Louis pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. - Nie, miałem na myśli karty, czy coś…

Harry cmoknął Louis’a w policzek, sięgając do szafki nocnej i wyciągając z niej pudełko kart.

\- Te karty mają inne postacie, Lou, ale znaczenie jest to samo. - Harry wyjaśnił, podczas gdy Louis przyglądał się kartom z zaciekawieniem.

Niall z podekscytowaniem nauczył Louis’a grać w te “nowe” karty, których szatyn nigdy przedtem nie widział.

Miały inne postacie, lecz znaczenie to samo. Nauczyli go różnych taktyk, śmiejąc się, gdy szatyn przegrywał grę, i naburmuszony, mówił, że to głupie.

Po półtorej godzinie męczenia się z kartami, Louis wygrał grę, lecz podejrzewał, że chłopcy po prostu mu na to pozwolili, dlatego ponownie obraził się, chcąc grać fair.

Czas mija naprawdę szybko w dobrym towarzystwie…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No… wiem, że pewnie mnie znowu znielubicie, za to, że ucinam w najlepszych momentach, ale… nie mogłam się powstrzymać… ;*

Louis i Harry obiecali Niall’owi, że nikomu nie zdradzą jego tajemnicy. Dotrzymali więc słowa. Czasami Niall przychodził do nich, żeby się wyżalić, gdyż wiedział że na nich zawsze może liczyć.

Tak, czy siak następny miesiąc minął im niezwykle szybko, Louis poprawił oceny ( z pomocą Harry’ego) i czuł się szczęśliwy, naprawdę.

Teraz przebijał się przez uczniów, by dotrzeć w końcu na stołówkę, gdzie umówił się z Harry’m i chłopakami. Musiał jeszcze iść do dyrektora, który powiedział mu wspaniałą wiadomość i Louis naprawdę chciał już powtórzyć ją Hazzie. Właśnie miał skręcić w korytarz prowadzący na stołówkę, kiedy wpadł na wysokiego bruneta z brązowymi oczami.

\- Prze-epraszam. - mruknął, pomagając nieznajomemu wstać. - N-naprawde n-nie chciałem, tak mi-i przyk-kro…

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. - Hej, jest w porządku. Jestem Nick, a ty? - powiedział, podając dłoń niebieskookiemu chłopcu.

Louis niepewnie ją ścisnął, i odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Louis.

\- Jesteś tym nowym, hmm? Nie było mnie tu przez dłuższy czas i chyba będę musiał nadrobić zaległości w newsach, co? - zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - Louis poprawił torbę na ramieniu, oblizując wargi.

\- Nie jesteś przypadkiem chłopakiem Harry’ego? - Nick zapytał, uśmiechając się szerzej.

Louis kiwnął głową, czując się nieco pewniej w towarzystwie chłopaka. Dziwił się, czemu nie zniknął na samym początku ich rozmowy, ale…

\- Właśnie zamierzałem iść na stołówkę, żeby się z nim spotkać… - Louis zacisnął dłoń na pasku od torby, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Oh, w porządku, ja też się tam wybierałem… - Nick zachichotał, kiwając głową w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do stołówki.

Louis przeszedł obok niego i skierował się w niego, a Nick podążył za nim, by w końcu iść obok niego. Nick rozpoczął rozmowę o sporcie, po czym zaczął opowiadać Louis’owi różne kawały, rozśmieszając go tym samym do łez. Nawet się nie zorientował, a już stał w wejściu na stołówkę.

-

Harry czekał na Louis’a już dobre dziesięć minut i powoli zaczynał się martwić. Dyrektor miał wziąć go tylko na chwilkę, a minęło już dziesięć minut… dziesięć pieprzonych minut!

\- Harry? - usłyszał niepewny głos Niall’a.

\- Hmm? - Styles podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, który kiwnął głową w stronę wejścia do stołówki.

Nie.

Kurwa, nie.

To nie mógł być…

\- Nick… - Harry warknął wstając od stołu i zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę całej stołówki, oprócz Nick’a i Louis’a, którzy śmiali się w najlepsze.

Właściwie, to chyba Louis nie zauważył, bo Nick zerknął na niego kontem oka.

\- Harry, nie… - Liam zaczął, ale Harry zignorował go, idąc w stronę wejścia do stołówki z zaciśniętymi pięściami i zaciśniętą szczęką. Jego oczy przybrały koloru intensywnej czerni a policzki zaczerwieniły się od napływającej złości.

W jednej chwili kierował się w ich stronę, a w drugie, przyciskał Nick’a do ściany stołówki i wymierzał mu cios prosto w twarz.

\- Harry! - Louis pisnął, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią i patrząc na swojego chłopaka z przerażeniem.

Harry warknął w stronę Nick’a, ciskając nim ponownie o ścianę. - Co. Ty. Tu. Kurwa. Robisz?!

Nick zaśmiał się złośliwie, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. - Uczę się, Haroldzie.

\- Do kurwy, kto cie wypuścił?! JAK ŚMIESZ ODZYWAĆ SIĘ DO MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA?! JAK ŚMIESZ PATRZEĆ NA MOJEGO LOUIS’A?! - Harry krzyknął, kilka razy uderzając plecami Nick’a o ścianę.

Liam, Niall, Zayn i Ed próbowali odciągnąć Harry’ego od Nick’a, jednak było to idiotyczne posunięcie, by wchodzić wkurwionemu demonowi w drogę. To się mogło źle skończyć.

\- Po pierwsze, drogi Haroldzie, Louis nie jest twoją własnością i ma prawo rozmawiać z kim chce i kiedy chce. Po drugie, nie cieszysz się, że wróciłem, braciszku? - Nick posłał mu bezczelny uśmiech, za co otrzymał kolejne uderzenie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi “braciszku”? Nick był bratem Harry’ego? Przecież Harry nie mówił, że ma brata…

\- Harry, Louis jest przerażony, musisz się opamiętać, rozumiesz? - Liam powiedział spokojnym głosem, pocierając ramiona Harry’ego. - Harry, chcesz, żeby Louis się ciebie bał?

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a jego oczy zrobiły się zielone, zmartwione. Nadal trzymał Nick’a i zaciskał pięści na jego koszulce.

\- Spojrzyj na niego jeszcze raz, dotknij go tylko albo odezwij się do niego, a zabiję cię, rozumiesz?! ZABIJĘ! - warknął, odciągnął go od ściany, po czym jeszcze raz go na nią rzucił.

Oderwał się od niego, przyglądając się, jak ciało Nick’a osuwa się na ziemię, jednak ten pieprzony uśmieszek nadal tkwił na jego posranej twarzy.

Odwrócił się w stronę Louis’a, który miał łzy w oczach i kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, rozpłakał się, zakrywając dłońmi twarz.

Harry sapnął, zagryzając wargę, gdy spoglądał na swojego smutnego i przerażonego chłopaka.

Podszedł do niego tak cicho, jak potrafił i owinął wokół niego swoje umięśnione ramiona.

\- Ciii, przepraszam, kochanie. Wybacz mi słomeczko najdroższa… Przecież wiesz, że jesteś bezpieczny…

\- Uderzyłeś go bez powodu…. - Louis załkał w jego koszulkę.

\- Nie, kochanie. Miałem powód. Pójdziemy do twojego pokoju, dobrze, kochanie? Wszystko ci opowiem, o tym… - Harry ponownie zacisnął szczękę i zacisnął uścisk wokół talii Louis’a, na co chłopak jęknął. Harry szybko rozluźnił uścisk, całując swojego chłopaka w głowę i mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny.

Wziął Louis’a na ręce i szybkim krokiem skierował się do skrzydła internatu. Louis potulnie wtulał się w szyję bruneta, ocierając swoje mokre od płaczu usta o skórę jego szyi.

Harry otworzył drzwi do pokoju Louis’a, wnosząc go do środka i kładąc na łóżku, po uprzednim zamknięciu drzwi. Ułożył się obok niego, przyciągając roztrzęsione ciało do swojej piersi.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie, wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, tak? - Harry zapytał cicho, składając na ramieniu szatyna drobne pocałunki.

\- Przestraszyłem się… - Louis wyszeptał, wtulając się mocniej w jego ciało i od nowa zaczął łkać.

Szykowała się poważna rozmowa… dla obydwu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach oto rozdział, już mało zostało do końca, czyż nie?

Kiedy Louis się uspokoił, nadal wtulał twarz w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego, który trzymał go blisko siebie i szeptał czułe słówka do ucha.

\- Tak mi przykro… nie bój się mnie, kochanie. - Harry wyszeptał, pocierając plecy swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, ja tylko trochę się przestraszyłem… - Louis mruknął, zaciskając palce na ramieniu aktualnie zielonookiego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, słońce. - Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy, splatając ich palce razem.

\- Nie lubię przemocy…

Harry przekręcił się tak, że teraz zwisał nad Louis’em, opierając łokcie po obu stronach jego głowy i muskając ustami linię jego szczęki.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki, po czym z powrotem wrócił do całowania jego twarzy. - Tak cholernie mocno cię przepraszam, słomeczko.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, układając dłoń na policzku bruneta i pocierając go kciukiem. - Słomeczko?

Harry posłał mu uśmiech i cmoknął go w nos. - Mhm, jesteś moją słomeczką.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis zachichotał.

\- Ponieważ uwielbiasz soczki w kartonikach, które mają te słomeczki…

Louis roześmiał się, zakładając dłonie na kark Harry’ego i przyciągając go do słodkiego pocałunku. Pocałunek był czuły i pełny… miłości. Muskali swoje usta, od czasu do czasu Louis pociągał za włosy Harry’ego, a ten w odpowiedzi jęczał cicho. Naprawdę lubił być ciągany za włosy.

Kiedy Harry odsunął się go niego, spoglądali w swoje oczy z tą czułością. Oczy Harry’ego miały złoty kolor, a jego usta było czerwone, od pocałunku.

\- Te amo*. - Harry mruknął, będąc pewnym, że Louis nie zrozumie.

Louis uśmiechnął się, cmokając go krótko w usta. - Co to znaczy?

\- To po łacinie “jesteś piękny”. - Harry skłamał, nachylając się nad nim i całując go w policzek.

\- Ty też. - Louis zachichotał, kręcąc głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, obrysowując palcami twarz Louis’a. - Nick jest moim przyrodnim bratem, Loueh. Nienawidzimy się, a on jest pieprzonym manipulantem i będzie chciał ze mną grać.

\- Grać? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Chodzi o to, że Nick zawsze kręci. Manipuluje wszystkimi, żeby coś tam osiągnąć. On chce mnie zniszczyć, bo zazdrości mi tego, że jestem szczęśliwy. Ostatnio został przyłapany, na nadużywaniu swojej mocy i dzięki mnie trafił do czegoś, co przypomina poprawczak, w normalnym świecie. - Harry wytłumaczył.

\- Zazdrości ci? - Louis mruknął, przechylając głowę na poduszce.

\- Taaa, wiesz, on po prostu nienawidzi mnie za to, że to ja wsadziłem go do tego poprawczaka. I dlatego, że to ja zawsze na niego donoszę.

\- Jest zły?

\- Tak, kochanie, on jest czarnym charakterem w naszej szkole. Każdy wie, że on jest manipulantem i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że on będzie chciał zniszczyć nasz związek. - Harry powiedział, gładząc dłonią jego policzek. - Proszę, nie wierz w to, co on mówi, skarbie.

\- Dobrze. - Louis pokiwał głową. - Jeśli on cie nienawidzi, to ja nienawidzę jego.

Harry zachichotał, przyglądając się naburmuszonej minie Louis’a. No bo jak można nie kochać Styles’a, hmm?

\- Czy teraz możemy porozmawiać na temat twoich rodziców? - Harry zapytał, a jego głos był delikatny i niepewny.

Źrenice Louis’a rozszerzyły się, kiedy patrzył na bruneta w osłupieniu. - Dla-aczego o ni-ich?

Harry nachylił się nad nim, cmokając go w nos, policzki i usta, po czym odpowiedział. - Ponieważ wiem, że coś jest nie tak, kochanie. Zachowujesz się dziwnie, kiedy ktoś o nich wspomina, jak wtedy, gdy Pani Ferace powiedziała ci, że musisz poprawić oceny, bo wezwie twoich rodziców.

Louis westchnął cichutko, przyciągając Harry’ego bliżej siebie i chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Mam cztery młodsze siostry; Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe. Są urocze i wspaniałe, naprawdę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie Louis’a z czterema siostrami, które mają takie same błękitne oczy, jak on.

\- Kocham je, zawsze mnie pocieszały, kiedy byłem smutny, ale… - Zrobił sobie przerwę i zacisnął dłonie na karku Harry’ego, który uspokajająco pocałował go w głowę. - Ale teraz nie mogą się do mnie odzywać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jestem gejem, ponieważ muszę się skupić na stypendium… - Louis przełknął, pociągając nosem. - Ponieważ mój ojciec mnie nienawidzi.

Harry wciągnął z impetem powietrze, przecież nie można nienawidzić Louis’a. On jest na to zbyt słodki, zbyt uroczy i zbyt niewinny.

\- Nie mów tak, Lou… na pewno tak nie jest.

\- Właśnie, że jest, Harry. On mnie nienawidzi, nie wyrzucił mnie jeszcze z domu tylko dlatego, że mam stypendium, które on sobie zabiera i kupuje alkohol. Czasami bije mamę i zabrania jej i moim siostrom się do mnie odzywać. - Louis westchnął.

Harry uniósł głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć i pocałował go w usta, by dodać mu trochę otuchy.

\- Czy on uderzył cię kiedyś? - Harry zapytał z niepewnością.

Louis przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, tylko wpatrywał się w zielone oczy swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak. - szepnął, przymykając oczy i biorąc wdech.

Harry nachylił się nad nim, cmokając jego czoło kilka razy. - Nigdy więcej, tego nie zrobi, rozumiesz?

Louis załkał cicho, przytulając się do bruneta i mamrocząc w jego koszulkę, jak bardzo jest wspaniały.

\- Skarbie, wiesz, że nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Nikomu, nikt już nigdy cię nie uderzy. - Harry wyszeptał, muskając ustami wargi Louis’a. - Jesteś na to zbyt wspaniały i zbyt delikatny, a ja, jak tylko zobaczę twojego ojca, nie ręczę za siebie.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie, słomeczko, to ja nie zasługuję na siebie.

\- Słomeczka mi się podoba. - Louis mruknął, ocierając swój nos o nos Harry’ego.

\- Cieszę się, kochanie, ale myślę, że obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni i powinniśmy się położyć, nie sądzisz? - Harry wymruczał mu do ucha, liżąc je, po czym złożył na wąskich wargach czuły pocałunek.

\- Mhm… - Louis oblizał wargi, i wtulił się w bok Harry’ego, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, kiedy ten położył się obok niego. Harry wplątał jedną dłoń w karmelowe kosmyki swojego chłopaka, a palce drugiej splątał z tymi szatyna.

Przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie odzywał, jednak obaj jeszcze nie zasnęli, gdy Louis się odezwał.

\- Harry?

\- Hmm? - Harry mruknął.

\- Ego dilexi te**.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, a po chwili wielki uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz. Otulił szatyna mocniej ramionami, całując go w czubek głowy.

Tak cholernie mocno kochał tego chłopaka.

___________________

* Te amo – “Kocham cię” po łacinie.

** Ego dilexi te – “Ja też cię kocham” po łacinie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, kolejny rozdzialik, jeszcze trochę i koniec… :D

\- Hej, Lou? - Ed zawołał, spoglądając na szatyna z fontanny na której siedział.

Aktualnie znajdowali się w parku, przed szkołą. Louis, Harry, Liam i Zayn siedzieli przy fontannie. Postanowili wykorzystać wolny dzień i posiedzieć na dworze, dlatego przynieśli koc, smakołyki i zrobili mini piknik przed szkołą. Ed i Niall weszli na sam czubek fontanny w kształcie smoka i śmiali się w najlepsze, ochlapując wodą resztę towarzystwa, jednak było tak gorąco, że nikt nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Hmm? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w górę na Ed’a i Niall’a.

\- Zagrasz z nami z piłkę nożną? - Niall zachichotał, ochlapując Liam’a wodą.

Louis zamrugał. - Macie piłkę?

\- No jasne, - Ed skinął głową, schodząc z fontanny razem z Niall’em. - Liam, Zayn, gracie?

Louis zmarszczył brwi, przechylając głowę i spoglądając, jak Mulat i Liam kiwają głowami.

\- A Harry? - Louis mruknął, zaciskając palce na dłoni bruneta.

\- Harry jest do dupy w te grę, uwierz mi, nie wygrasz z nim w zespole. - Zayn parsknął.

Louis spojrzał na bruneta, który pokiwał głową, wzruszając ramionami. - Ja chce Harry’ego w zespole.

Harry uśmiechnął się, sięgając dłonią, by pogładzić policzek niebieskookiego chłopaka. - W porządku, kochanie. Idź pograj, a ja będę tu siedział i ci kibicował, okej?

Louis potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi. - Chodź, ja chcę być z tobą w drużynie. - Szatyn wydął wargi, robiąc proszącą minę.

\- Lou, słomeczko ty moja, ze mną w drużynie nie wygrasz, poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby chłopcy chcieli mieć mnie w drużynie, jest w porządku, ja nie mam nic przeciwko siedzeniu tutaj i dopingowaniu cie. - Harry nachylił się cmokając Louis’a w usta.

\- Ale ja mam coś przeciwko. Ja chce być z tobą w drużynie, możemy być my, kontra oni, w porządku? Poza tym, wygramy, nie martw się. - Louis powiedział wstając i podając rękę Harry’emu.

Brunet chwycił ją, wstając i kręcąc głową. - Nie wygramy, Lou, ja naprawdę nie potrafię w to grać.

Louis spojrzał na niego przelotnie, uśmiechając się. - Okej, jakie są zasady i gdzie jest bramka?

\- Wasza bramka jest pomiędzy tamtymi dwoma drzewami. - Liam mruknął, wskazując na dwa drzewa stojące obok siebie z dwumetrową przerwą. - A tam jest nasza. - wskazał na dwa drzewa po drugiej stronie ogrodu.

Louis skinął głową. - Harry, skarbie pójdziesz na bramkę, w porządku?

Harry westchnął, ale pokiwał głową. - Naprawdę przegramy, skarbie, nie zdziw się później…

Louis wywrócił oczami, przechylając głowę i spoglądając, jak Harry człapał do ich “bramki”.

\- To będzie dość łatwy i szybki mecz. - Ed zachichotał, kierując się na bramkę razem z Niall’em i Zayn’em.

Liam stał przez chwilę z Louis’em, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech i ruszył na środek ich “boiska”. Liam potrząsnął głową i poszedł za nim, uprzednio podnosząc piłkę z trawy.

Coś czuł, że ich mecz nie będzie “łatwy i szybki”.

***

Ich mecz, jak się wszyscy przekonali, nie był ani szybki, ani łatwy.Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Louis umie tak dobrze grać w piłkę nożną.

Po pierwsze nie pozwolił, by Harry przepuścił jakąkolwiek bramkę.

Po drugie, strzelił pięć goli.

Po trzecie, zebrała się prawie cała szkoła, żeby na nich popatrzeć.

Cóż ostateczny wynik był 5:0 dla drużyny Louis’a. Tak naprawdę, Harry stał tam tylko dla ozdoby, albo po to, żeby Louis miał w przerwach kogo całować, no i miał go blisko, nie musiał nigdzie chodzić, żeby dostać całusa, nie?

\- Oszustwo. - Niall burknął, kiedy wracali na swój rozłożony koc.

Louis zachichotał, ciągnąć Harry’ego za rękę i próbując złapać oddech po meczu. - Mówiłem, że wygramy.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, a Zayn i Ed prychnęli.

Liam kiwnął głową, siadając na kocu. - Wiedziałem, że masz asa w rękawie.

Louis posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego, gdy tylko ten klapnął na ziemię.

\- Ktoś tu ma ukryte talenty, hmm? - Harry zachichotał, trącając nosem policzek Louis’a.

Szatyn posłał brunetowi uśmiech, obejmując jego szyję ramionami i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Mam wiele talentów.

Harry roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki bezczelny?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając się po pocałunek, który Harry z chęcią przyjął. Brunet, odsunął się od niego, odgarniając z czoła spoconą grzywkę, po czym cmoknął go jeszcze raz w usta.

\- Te amo*.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, chowając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Ego dilexi te**.

\- Nie, Louis, błagam nie mów, że ty też znasz tą pieprzoną łacinę. - Niall jęknął, wywołując tym chichot reszty towarzystwa.

\- Ξέρεις, είμαι πολύ ταλαντούχος***. - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy nastała cisza.

\- Χωρίς αμφιβολία****. - Harry mruknął, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Louis’a.

Szatyn burknął. - Czy jest jakiś język, którego nie znasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, udając zamyślenie. - Nie wiem, możesz spróbować.

Louis oblizał wargi. - Przyjmuję wyzwanie.

\- Tak, nareszcie coś się dzieje. - Ed zawołał i wszyscy zebrali się wokół Louis’a i Harry’ego.

\- Je vous ai dit que je t’aime?***** - Louis zapytał, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kolanach Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Oui, mais vous pouvez répéter.****** - odpowiedział.

\- Is breá liom tú.

\- Wiem! Wiem, co powiedział! - Niall podskoczył w miejscu, zwracając na siebie tym samym uwagę innych.

\- Co? - Zayn, uniósł brwi, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Kocham cię. - Niall powiedział, wypinając pierś, po czym zarumienił się wściekle, zdając sobie sprawę, że to mogło dziwnie zabrzmieć. - To znaczy… tak powiedział, powiedział “Kocham cię”.

Zayn przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem, pokręcił głową i poczochrał jego blond włosy. - Jak mniemam to było po irlandzku, tak?

Niall skinął głową, próbując pozbyć się rumieńców.

\- To nie fair, Niall, Harry miał to sam zidentyfikować. - Louis burknął, wydymając wargę i zakładając ramiona na piersi.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, nachylając się do niego i całując w policzek. - Is breá liom freisin tú.

\- Powiedział, że też go kocha. - Niall mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie, gdy patrzył jak usta Louis’a rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Wiedziałem, że to miłość… - Ed oznajmił, kręcąc głową. - Ale zaraz rzygnę tęczą.

\- Ed… - Liam, powiedział ostrzegawczo, na co Ed wywrócił oczami.

\- Vad gillar du mest på mig?******* - Louis położył dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, przechylając głowę.

\- Jag älskar allt om dig********. - Harry mruknął, odgarniając sobie grzywkę z oczu.

\- Hva mest? - Louis naciskał.

\- Jeg elsker øynene dine… - Harry oblizał wargi, spoglądając głęboko w jego oczy, po czym dodał: - …og smile**********.

Louis nachylił się nad nim i delikatnie musnął jego usta, na co Harry objął go mocno w pasie i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by dać Louisowi lepszy dostęp do swoich ust.

\- Dobra, koniec tych czułości, gołąbeczki, wracamy do szkoły, bo się ściemnia. - Liam oznajmił, wstając i ponaglając tym samym resztę.

\- Tinh ranh. - Harry burknął wstając, gdy Louis wstał z jego kolan.

Szatyn wybuchnął śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i mrużąc oczy.

\- Co on powiedział? - Liam zażądał odpowiedzi, zaciskając usta, podczas gdy reszta zwijała ich rzeczy i koc.

\- Jak mu powiesz, to cię dorwę. - Harry pokiwał na Louis’a groźnie palcem, ale zdradził go lekki uśmiech.

Louis posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech, podchodząc do Liam’a.

\- Nawet, nie prób…

\- Powiedział, że jesteś kutasem. - Louis mruknął, po czym rzucił się biegiem do szkoły.

Harry otworzył szeroko usta i zmrużył oczy, na oddalającą się sylwetkę swojego chłopaka. - O nie, dorwę cię, Tomlinson! - krzyknął, biegnąc za nim.

Usłyszał jedynie głośny śmiech w odpowiedzi, ach ten Louis.

___________________

* Te amo – “Kocham cię” po łacinie.

** Ego dilexi te – “Ja też cię kocham” po łacinie.

*** Ξέρεις, είμαι πολύ ταλαντούχος - “Wiesz, jestem bardzo utalentowany”, po grecku.

**** Χωρίς αμφιβολία - “Bez wątpienia”, po grecku.

***** Je vous ai dit que je t’aime? - “Mówiłem ci, że cię kocham?”, po francusku.

****** Oui, mais vous pouvez répéter. - “Tak, ale możesz powtórzyć”, po francusku.

******* Vad gillar du mest på mig? - “Co lubiesz we mnie najbardziej?”, po szwedzku.

******** Jag älskar allt om dig - “Kocham w tobie wszystko”, po szwedzku.

********* Hva mest? - “Co najbardziej?”, po norwesku.

********** Jeg elsker øynene dine… …og smile - “Kocham twoje oczy… … i uśmiech”, po norwesku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest nowym uczniem w Straszyceum. Tajemniczy, samotny, przygnębiony z powodu nie panowania nad swoją mocą. Znika w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i wstydzi się tego, ponieważ miał z tego powodu dużo nieprzyjemności. Kiedy znika podczas rozmowy ludzie uważają że chce ich spławić, ale on tak na prawdę nad tym nie panuje. Jest zrozpaczony by poznać kogoś kto nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi, kogoś kto go pokocha takiego, jakim jest, kogoś kto nauczy go jak być szczęśliwym takim, jakim jest.
> 
> Harry pasuje do tej roli idealnie.
> 
> [Rzeczywistość AU, One Direction - nie istnieje]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, powoli zbliżamy się do końca, kto się cieszy?! :P

Louis schował się za pierwszą lepszą szafką, kiedy tylko wbiegł do szkoły i czekał tam, dopóki nie zauważył Harry’ego, rozglądającego się po korytarzu, szukając go.

Zachichotał cicho, cofając się trochę, tak, aby Harry na pewno go nie zobaczył.

Brunet, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mrużąc oczy, po czym skierował się w głąb korytarza.

Louis westchnął z ulgą i poczekał jeszcze chwilę, zanim nie wyszedł zza szafki, wpadając na kogoś.

\- Oh, cześć, Louis. - Nick uśmiechnął się ciepło, pomagając Louis’owi złapać równowagę.

\- Um… hej… - Louis mruknął, spoglądając na niego. Nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia z kimś, kto darzy nienawiścią, kogoś, kogo kocha. - Wiesz, ja… muszę już iść…

Nick nadal stał tam, ograniczając mu ruszenie w stronę korytarza. - Oh, śpieszysz się gdzieś? - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- J-ja, Harry na mnie czeka i…

\- Myślałem, że przed nim uciekasz. - Nick uciął, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Tak, a-ale on pewnie za-aczął się już m-martwić… - Louis wyjąkał, spoglądając w dół na swoje buty. Przez chwilę migotał, znikając i pojawiając się, zanim całkiem zniknął. - Przepra-aszam…

\- W porządku, też tak miałem, ale znalazłem na to sposób…

\- Jaki…? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Louis! - Louis podskoczył, gdy usłyszał głos Harry’ego z oddali.

\- M-muszę iść… - szepnął, przepychając się obok chłopaka.

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy ze swoją mocą, mój pokój to 666. - Nick krzyknął za nim, uśmiechając się przebiegle, ale Louis nie mógł już tego zobaczyć. Nick wiedział, że ten krasnal jeszcze do niego przyjdzie.

Louis szybko odbiegł od chłopaka, pierwszy raz w życie, ciesząc się, że jest niewidzialny. Odwrócił się na chwilę, ale Nick’a już tam nie było. Po chwili leżał na ziemi, przygnieciony przez inne ciało, które – jak się zorientował – należało do Harry’ego.

\- Harry. - jęknął.

\- LouLou, kochanie, przepraszam, nic ci nie jest? - Harry wymamrotał tak szybko, że Louis ledwo zrozumiał, co powiedział. Przyjął dłoń, którą zaoferował mu Harry i odkrył, że już jest widzialny… chyba obecność Harry’ego dobrze na niego działa. - Tak mi przykro, nie widziałem cię…

\- Wiem, nie panowałem nad tym, ale to moja wina, bo to ja biegłem… - Louis westchnął, obejmując bruneta w pasie i przytulając się do niego.

\- Dlaczego biegłeś? - Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się, ale owinął swoje długie ramiona wokół drobnego ciała swojego chłopaka.

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę… przestraszyłem się jakiegoś dźwięku, poza tym, chciałem dać ci przeprosinowego buziaka. - Szatyn posłał mu uroczy uśmiech, stając na palcach i złączając ich usta w czułym pocałunku.

Kochał to uczucie, które wybuchało w jego brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy był blisko Harry’ego. Coś jakby mrowienie pomieszane z motylkami i szczeniakiem, gryzącym wszystko na swojej drodze.

Harry sprawiał, że czuł się piękny i kochany, czyli coś, czego od dawna nie czuł. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego matka i siostry go kochają, nawet kilka razy wymykały się, niezauważone, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, ale od kiedy jedna z nich dostała za to niezłe lanie, Louis zaczął zamykać drzwi na klucz, by żadna nie została już więcej skrzywdzona przez niego, nie mógł na to pozwolić. Problemem było to, że Lottie potrafiła przechodzić przez ściany, co trochę utrudniało mu zapobieganie wypadkom, ale jakoś nigdy nie została przyłapana, więc… przymknął na to oko, jednak po pewnym czasie nakrzyczał na nią, a ona już więcej nie przyszła, chociaż wiedziała, że zrobił to dla jej dobra. Uszanowała jego decyzję.

Harry był dla niego czuły, miły i kochał go, a to znaczyło dla Louis’a dużo.

Harry posłał mu czuły uśmiech, odsuwając się i oblizując wargi. - Idziemy do mojego pokoju?

Louis skinśł głową, po czym jeszcze raz cmoknął go w usta.

Harry zachichotał, czochrając dłonią jego włosy i nadal trzymając go blisko siebie, ruszył w stronę skrzydła internatu. Louis dreptał obok niego, trzymając go w pacie i od czasu do czasu zaciskając mocniej dłoń na jego boku.

\- Coś się dzieje, słomeczko? - Harry zapytał, a w jego głosie Louis usłyszał troskę.

Potrząsnął głową, nie patrząc na niego, tylko gładząc jego bok uspokajająco.

Harry nie odezwał się do momentu, aż nie przekroczyli progu jego pokoju, co Louis przyjął z westchnieniem.

\- Kochanie?

Louis zdjął buty, kopiąc je gdzieś, po czym położył się na łóżku, wtulając się w poduszkę. W pokoju słyszalny był cichy szelest po czym dźwięk uginanego się materaca.

Harry objął drobne ciało, które natychmiast się w niego wtuliło.

\- Skarbie, co się stało? Przed kim uciekałeś? - Harry zapytał miękko, przeczesując palcami włosy szatyna, który zamruczał cichutko pod wpływem jego ciepłego dotyku.

\- Po prostu schowałem się za szafkami, żebyś mnie nie znalazł, a później, kiedy poszedłeś, to… - Uciął, bojąc się, że Harry zdenerwuje się tak, jak wtedy, gdy uderzył Nick’a, tylko za to, że ten z nim rozmawiał.

\- Co się wtedy stało, skarbie? - Harry szepnął, składając na twarzy Louis’a lekkie pocałunki.

\- Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się denerwował i nikogo nie uderzysz…

\- Co zrobił Nick?! - Harry zacisnął szczękę, a całe jego ciało spięło się.

\- Proszę, Harry, uspokój się… - Louis mruknął, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Czy on cię, kurwa, dotknął?! - warknął, oddychając przez nos. Jego oczy przybrały koloru czerni, tak, jak wtedy, gdy pobił Nick’a za to, że z nim rozmawiał.

Louis zatrząsł się w jego ramionach, zaciskając na nich dłonie. - Boje się…

Harry jakby oprzytomniał, bo jego ciało rozluźniło się, a jego tęczówki stały się zielone. - Przepraszam, kochanie… już nie będę…

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć w tęczówki swojej miłości. - Te amo.*

\- Ja też cię kocham, kochanie. - Harry wyszeptał, składając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.

Louis zarumienił się, wtulając w niego bardziej. Prawdą było, że nigdy Harry nie powiedział mu tego… w ich ojczystym języku. To było… inne, znaczyło to samo, ale po prostu powodowało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Po prostu na niego wpadłem, ale powiedziałem mu, że muszę iść… zniknąłem, jak sam wiesz… a on powiedział, że też miał takie problemy, ale znalazł na to sposób…

\- Kłamie. - Harry uciął krótko.

Louis spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym nachylił się, składając na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. - Powiedział, że jakbym potrzebował pomocy z moją mocą to mam go szukać w pokoju 666.

Harry wywrócił oczami, wtulając głowę w jego ramię. - Nie potrzebujesz pomocy ze swoją mocą, jesteś idealny taki, jaki jesteś, a moc sama dojrzeje…

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, przewracając Harry’ego na plecy i kładąc się na nim. Brunet wypuścił z siebie głośny śmiech, przez co Louis zadrżał razem z jego klatką piersiową.

\- Co tam, piękny? - mruknął, patrząc w promieniejące szczęściem tęczówki Louis’a.

\- Kocham cię, najdroższy. - powiedział wyniośle, trącając nosem jego szczękę i chichocząc, kiedy Harry włożył mu dłonie pod koszulkę, zaczynając łaskotać.

W najbliższym czasie raczej nie skorzysta z oferty Nick’a. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Na razie.

___________________

* Te amo – “Kocham cię” po łacinie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, kolejny rozdział… obcięty w złym momencie… przepraszam :)

\- Harry, weź się w garść i zrób to! - Niall krzyknął w stronę bruneta.

Mieli zajęcia na sali do ćwiczeń, oczywiście, nie do takich typu gimnastyka… Ta sala była zabezpieczona, by nic nie wydostało się z niej, oraz, żeby nikomu nie stała się niepotrzebna krzywda. Była to sala do ćwiczeń nas swoimi mocami, darami, czy umiejętnościami, zależy, jak chciałeś to nazywać.

Profesor McPocket kazał im dopasować się w pary i wiadomym było, że Harry i Louis będą razem. Jednak brunet nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał trenować swoich umiejętności na swoim chłopaku. Co prawda Louis był w tej samej sytuacji, ale nie był tak niebezpieczny, jak Harry.

\- Nie zrobię tego, nie chce go skrzywdzić. - Warknął, odwracając się w stronę Niall’a i Liam’a, którzy byli razem w parze.

\- Nic mu się nie stanie, Harry, w razie niebezpieczeństwa, McPocket zainterweniuje, przecież wiesz… - Liam mruknął, podchodząc do niego i układając mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie będę ryzykował.

Louis patrzył na swojego chłopaka z końca sali, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.

\- Boi się, że cie zrani. - usłyszał i podskoczył w miejscu.

Natychmiast rozejrzał się, ale nikt nie stał obok niego. Potrząsnął głową, uznając, że może się przesłyszał, albo jest po prostu zestresowany. Zmarszczył brwi i westchnął, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry kłóci się z Niall’em i Liam’em.

\- Hazza! - Krzyknął, przebiegając przez całą salę, aż do swojego chłopaka. - Co się dzieje?

\- Ten kretyn nie chce ćwiczyć na tobie. - Niall burknął, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

Szatyn przeniósł wzrok z Niall’a na swojego chłopaka, po czym zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bliżej. - W porządku, kochanie, nic mi nie będzie, sam mówiłeś, że to miejsce mogłoby zapobiec wybuchowi bomby atomowej.

Harry westchnął ciężko, obejmując niebieskookiego chłopaka ramionami. - Ale nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Co, jeśli ten gbur nie będzie zbyt szybki i nie uratuje cię, czy coś?

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego czule, stając na palcach, by móc złożyć na jego policzku mokry pocałunek. - To urocze, że tak się o mnie martwisz, ale o ile dobrze pamiętam, to mam moc pola siłowego, czyż nie?

\- Właśnie! - Niall krzyknął, wystawiając język kędzierzawemu chłopcu.

\- Zamknij się, Niall. - Warknął zielonooki, i wywrócił oczami pod karcącym spojrzeniem Liam’a.

\- Lou, twoja moc nie jest w pełni wykształcona, może ci się nie udać, a wtedy…

\- Harry. - Louis przerwał mu, marszcząc brwi. - Uspokój się i to zrób, przecież masz mnie tylko podnieść za pomocą umysłu, co najwyżej spadnę na materac… - wywrócił oczami, gdy Harry zmarszczył brwi. - który jest miękki. - dodał.

\- Ale, co jeśli…

\- Nie ma “co, jeśli”, Haroldzie, wszystko jest w porządku, jeśli nie zrobię pola siłowego, które uśmierzy upadek, to nic, najwyżej będę miał obtartą skórę.

Harry nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak skinął głową, schylając się i cmokając swojego małego skrzata w usta. - W porządku, słomeczko, ale uważaj na siebie.

\- Oczywiście, kwiatuszku.

\- Kwiatuszek? - Zayn parsknął, nagle pojawiając się obok Harry’ego.

\- Stul pysk, psie. - Harry warknął, na co Niall i Ed, który musiał przyjść razem z mulatem, wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, stary, bo ci żyłka pęknie.

Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę Zayn’a, tym samym, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z niesamowitym tyłkiem swojego chłopaka.

\- Zayn, mam nadzieję, że Ed podpali ci ogon…

\- Oh, daj spokój, Hazz, Louis da sobie radę, jest silny, pamiętasz, jak uratował cie przed wybuchem tego eliksiru? - Liam poklepał Harry’ego po ramieniu, nakazując Zayn’owi by odszedł wraz z Ed’em i zaczął swoje ćwiczenia.

\- Może masz rację.

\- Uwierz w niego.

Harry posłał uśmiech szatynowi, który z powrotem stał na swoim miejscu i wyczekiwał ruchu Harry’ego.

\- Musisz się skoncentrować, Styles. - mruknął nauczyciel, stając obok bruneta.

Harry przewrócił oczami, no bo kurwa, ten facet był chwilami naprawdę irytujący, przecież wiedział, że musi się skupić, nie?

Oblizał wargi, oczyszczając swój umysł i przymykając oczy. Pomyślał o tym, jak Louis staje się lekki, jak piórko, wznosi się trochę ponad podłogę i lewituje, uśmiechając się szeroko. Laniwie, nadal nie dopuszczając do siebie żadnych myśli, oprócz tej, którą już miał i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który unosił się z szerokim uśmiechem dwadzieścia centymetrów nad ziemią.

\- Udało ci się, Hazza! - Krzyknął uradowany, a całe jego ciało promieniało dumą do kędzierzawego chłopca.

Harry powoli skinął głową, wiedząc, że nawet, jeśli Louis teraz spadnie, to nic mu się nie stanie, w końcu był mniej niż pół metra nad ziemią.

\- Teraz spróbuj unieść go wyżej. - Powiedział profesor, uważnie obserwując wyraz twarzy Harry’ego.

Harry ledwo widocznie skinął głową, ponownie przymykając oczy i wyobrażając sobie Louis’a nieco wyżej. Przypomniało mu się, że kiedyś Louis powiedział mu, że chciałby być, jak ptak.

Chłopcy siedzieli w pokoju Liam’a, gdyż profesor Solida kazała im zrobić projekt dotyczący rozwoju wybranego zwierzęcia, nie ważne, czy było ono ze świata normalnych ludzi, czy stworzeń magicznych (no cóż, po części można nazwać to magią).

\- To jakie zwierze wybieramy? - Ed zapytał, rozwalając się całym ciałem na łóżku Liam’a.

Pokój Liam’a był stonowany i subtelny. Biała pościel była wyłożona na sosnowym łóżku, ściany były wyłożone drobnymi brązowymi drewienkami i wszystko wyglądało tak… dobrze. Liam był dosyć spokojny, a jego pokój doskonale to odzwierciedlał.

\- Może lwa? - Liam mruknął, siadając obok Ed’a na łóżku z zeszytem na kolanach i długopisem w dłoni.

\- Lwy to tandeta. - Zayn westchnął, siadając na stoliku nocnym, całkowicie ignorując przy tym srogie spojrzenie Liam’a.

\- Wilki są okej, w końcu mamy tu jednego, byłoby łatwiej. - Niall zaproponował cicho, chwytając poduszkę z krzesła i układając ją na podłodze, by po chwili upaść na nią z cichym “poof”.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do Niall’a, przybijając z nim piątkę. Harry wywrócił oczami, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka, który przytulał się do jego boku.

\- Co sądzisz, słomeczko? - zapytał, siadając na biurku i wciągając szatyna na swoje kolana.

\- Może ptak?

Harry uniósł brwi, przyglądając się Louis’owi, który spoglądał na nich niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego ptak? - Niall zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony i przypatrywał mu się z zainteresowaniem, podobnie, jak reszta.

\- Wiecie… Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ptaki zawsze zostają w tym samym miejscu, kiedy mogą polecieć, gdziekolwiek zechcą… - mruknął, bawiąc się palcami. - Wiecie, mogą polecieć gdzieś, ale zawsze wracają w to samo miejsce… Chciałbym być ptakiem przez jeden dzień.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc wzrok, na chłopców, którzy po prostu przyglądali mu się, myśląc.

\- Jeśli ty byłbyś ptakiem i odleciałbyś daleko ode mnie, ja byłbym twoim domowym drzewem, do którego byś wracał. - Harry powiedział, przytulając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Pamiętał, że w końcu stanęło na tym, że zrobili jakiegoś ptaka, którego nazwy Harry nie umiał wymówić.

Wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości. Otworzył oczy, widząc, jak Louis leci po wielkiej sali, w jego stronę. Był na wysokości ponad metra i Harry trochę się o niego martwił. Przecież mógł sobie coś złamać, gdyby spadł.

\- Teraz, Louis, musisz tylko się skupić i stworzyć pole siłowe, tak, aby nic sobie nie zrobić, kiedy Harry się puści! - Krzyknął trener.

Wzrok wszystkich na sali, był skierowany na Louis’a i Harry’ego, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował… no dobra, to niekoniecznie była prawda, w przypadku Louis’a, ale mniejsza o to.

Szatyn wisiał w powietrzu, uśmiechając się szeroko i zamykając oczy, tak, jak zrobił to Harry, by się skupić. Wyobraził sobie, białą, prawie przeźroczystą poświatę z niebieskimi iskrami, taką samą, jaką stworzył wcześniej, by ochronić Harry’ego przed wybuchem eliksiru.

Harry stał na dole, z uniesioną głową i wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka, dookoła którego zaczęła się pojawiać delikatna ścianka, tworzyła w okół niego tak jakby… bańkę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, był taki dumny ze swojej słomeczki. Ten chłopak naprawdę miał czasami złe myśli o sobie i swojej mocy, ale tak naprawdę był bardzo utalentowany. Można by rzec, że jego moc osiągnęła poziom drugi, poniekąd moc Harry’ego też, ale nadal…

\- Hej, Harry, tylko nie upuść swojego chłoptasia, przecież nie chcesz, żeby coś mu się stało, nie? - Harry wziął głęboki wdech, szybko zamykając oczy i próbując się skoncentrować.

Nick znowu wkradł się do jego umysłu, by namieszać. Był pewien, że on tylko czekał, aż Harry upuści Louis’a. Potrząsnął głową, biorąc płytkie wdechy.

\- Oh? Nie chcesz się pobawić… Jak myślisz, co mu złamiesz, jak spadnie? - Głos Nick’a ponownie zabrzmiał w jego głowie, ale był bardziej przytłumiony. Warknął, wyobrażając sobie, tą scenkę, ale szybko się opamiętał i pozwolił wrócić obrazowi, gdzie Louis leciał, jak ptak, do swojej głowy. - Zastanawiam się, czy to będzie ręka… noga… - przerwa, czego Harry naprawdę się obawiał. Próbował stworzyć bramę, która uniemożliwiłaby Nick’owi dostęp do jego umysłu. - czy może kark…

\- Nick, kurwa! - wrzasnął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Usłyszał wysoki krzyk i doskonale wiedział, do kogo należał. Słyszał głośny śmiech w głowie, gdy otwierał oczy.

Jego serce stanęło.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Okej już prawie koniec, więc... Ale spokojnie, jeszcze dużo się wydarzy :P

\- Nick, kurwa! - wrzasnął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Usłyszał wysoki krzyk i doskonale wiedział, do kogo należał. Słyszał głośny śmiech w głowie, gdy otwierał oczy.

Jego serce stanęło.

To się stało tak szybko, w jednej sekundzie Louis był stabilny w powietrzu, a w drugiej leżał na materacu, trzymając się za głowę.

Harry nie myślał długo, zanim podbiegł do niego w ułamku sekundy, przytulając do siebie jego kruche ciało. Czuł, jak Louis próbuje złapać oddech, sapał i drżał w jego ramionach.

Pierdolony Nick, jak Harry go tylko zobaczy to go, kurwa, zabije. Wiedział, że knuł przeciwko niemu i wiedział, że jeśli będzie rozmawiał z jego Louis'em to zwiastuje tylko kłopoty, zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego jeszcze go nie zahipnotyzował?

\- Przepraszam, tak mi przykro, Jezu, Lou, kochanie, słomeczko, proszę... - wymamrotał, nachylając się nad jego twarzą i składając na niej delikatne pocałunki.

Czuł pod ustami słony smak łez, które ciekły po bladych policzkach szatyna.

\- Louis, kochanie, Boże... czy coś cię boli?

Louis zacisnął pięści na koszulce Harry'ego, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi. Harry warknął, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się dookoła i odsunął od siebie trochę Louis'a, kiedy Liam klęknął obok nich.

\- Liam, błagam... - mruknął, a kiedy Liam skinął głową, delikatnie, przemieścił go w swoich ramionach, tak, by Liam mógł powiedzieć, co mu dolega.

Szatyn, wyciągnął dłoń i ułożył ją na czole niebieskookiego chłopca, który zwijał się z bólu. Przymknął oczy i spróbował mu pomóc, nawet, nie wiedząc, co mu jest.

\- Liam, szybciej, j-ja... - Harry przełknął ciężko, sięgając dłonią do policzka Louis'a i głaszcząc go uspokajająco.

Liam pokiwał głową, jego dłonie się trzęsły, z czego Harry wywnioskował, że również jest zdenerwowany. - Harry, połóż go na materacu, - powiedział, spoglądając na bruneta, który od razu, najdelikatniej, jak umiał, zrobił, co mu powiedział. - Niall idź po Panią Ticket i powiedz, co się stało.

Blondyn natychmiast opuścił pomieszczenie, a Zayn i Ed kucnęli obok Liam'a, układając mu dłonie na ramionach we wspierającym geście.

\- Ha-arry. - Louis czknął, otwierając szeroko oczy z których zaczęły wypływać świeże łzy.

\- LouLou, kochanie, powiedz mi, co cię boli? - Harry zaszlochał, gładząc jego policzek.

\- J-ja... gło-owa... - sapnął, puszczają jedną ręką koszulkę Harry'ego, w zamian splatając ich palce razem.

Harry ucałował zewnętrzną część jego dłoni, szepcząc, że nic mu nie będzie. Wszyscy zebrani podskoczyli,a Louis jęknął, kiedy drzwi do sali zostały otwarte z zamachem i weszła przez nie dość pulchna blondynka, zwana ich pielęgniarką.

Podbiegła do ich zbiorowiska i kucnęła przy Louis'ie, trzymając w dłoni strzykawkę.

\- Horan, przemyj wodą jego ramię. - powiedziała, kiwając głową na Niall'a, który przyłożył dłoń do ramienia Louis'a, a woda zaczęła ściekać z wewnętrznej strony jego dłoni, obmywając ramię i kapiąc na materace. Kiedy skończył, odsunął się, a Pani Ticket nadstawiła igłę strzykawki do jego ramienia.

\- Co to jest? - Harry zapytał, łapiąc jej nadgarstek. Przecież nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Musi wiedzieć, co ona mu podaje...

\- Środek przeciwbólowy, Panie Styles, a teraz proszę zabrać dłoń, jeżeli chce Pan, żebym uśmierzyła jego ból. - przy końcówce prawie warknęła mu to prosto w twarz. I uśmiechnęła się krzywo, kiedy zabrał dłoń z jej nadgarstka, pozwalając, by igła przebiła delikatną skórę jego chłopaka.

Louis mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, a po chwili, całkowicie opadł, jego ciało rozluźniło się, a Harry wypuścił z siebie westchnienie ulgi, widząc, że już go nie boli.

\- Teraz, Panie Styles, niech Pan zaniesie go do mojego gabinetu, a dowiemy się, jaki ma uraz. - Powiedziała pielęgniarka i wstała, kierując się do wyjścia z sali.

Harry przytulił do siebie bezwładne ciało, jedną dłoń wkładając mu pod kolana, a drugą podtrzymując jego plecy, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył za Panią Ticket, wraz z przyjaciółmi włóczącymi się za nim ze zmartwionymi minami.

Jak tylko zobaczy Nick'a, to go, kurwa zabije, albo kurwa najpierw wydłubie mu oczy łyżką, później odetnie wszystkie kończyny, obedrze ze skóry, a na końcu, pozwoli mu się wykrwawić. Louis'owi mogło stać się coś o wiele gorszego...

Nawet nie zorientował się, a Pani Ticket otwierała przed nim drzwi do swojego gabinetu, wpuszczając go do środka, ale zabroniła wchodzić reszcie, która zmuszona była czekać przed gabinetem. Skinęła głową w stronę stołu lekarskiego, nakazując mu położyć Louis'a na blacie.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz usiądziesz i nie będziesz przeszkadzał. - powiedziała, machając dłonią w stronę krzeseł.

Harry już szykował dla niej jakąś pyskówkę, ale kiedy pomyślał o tym, że im szybciej ona zbada Louis'a, tym szybciej on dowie się, czy wszystko będzie dobrze. Skinął głową i ruszył w stronę krzeseł, opadając na jedno z nich. Były białe i plastikowe, pasowały do reszty pomieszczenia.

Gabinet pielęgniarki miał białe ściany, na których było kilka plakatów, typu; Jak powinny się odżywiać wampiry, żeby nie złapać niepotrzebnych chorób?, Gdzie się zgłosić, jeśli ma się problemy z sierścią?, albo Co zrobić, jeśli mój ogon nie współpracuje?

W prawym rogu, pod oknem stało sosnowe biurko, a obok szafka, na której były poukładane teczki z nazwiskami wszystkich uczniów szkoły. Naprzeciwko biurka był stół lekarski, na którym Pani Ticket właśnie badała Louis'a, sprawdzając jego temperaturę i słuchając, jak oddycha. Obok stołu, były kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie były łóżka, na których leżały chore osoby. Na jednym z nich, prawdopodobnie będzie leżał Louis.

\- Nie wiem, co mu jest, wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie ma niczego, żadnego urazu i nie ma powodu, dla którego mogłaby go boleć głowa. - oznajmiła pielęgniarka, spoglądając na Harry'ego kątem oka.

\- Sugeruje Pani, że udawał?! - Harry warknął, wstając ze swojego miejsca i wymachując rękoma.

Kobieta odwróciła się do niego całym ciałem, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie, po prostu nie ma żadnego urazu i nie mogę mu pomóc, jeśli chodzi o medycynę. Nie wiem, skąd wziął się ból, ale nie jest on spowodowany upadkiem. - powiedziała, zdejmując białe rękawiczki, których Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, po czym wrzuciła je do kosza na śmieci.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - To znaczy, że co? Będzie go bolało?!

Blondynka pokręciła przecząco głową. - Oczywiście, że nie, przecież nie pozwolę mu zwijać się z bólu. Będę mu podawała środki przeciwbólowe, dopóki nie dowiemy się, co mu jest.

Harry wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech i skinął głową, podchodząc do bezwładnego ciała swojego chłopaka.

\- Zostaje tu? - zapytał prawie szeptem, ale był pewien, że kobieta to usłyszy, w końcu miała wyostrzone wszystkie zmysły.

\- Owszem, jak już mówiłam. Zostanie, dopóki nie dowiemy się, co mu jest. A teraz, jeśli byś mógł, to zanieś go na łóżko numer sto dwa. - mruknęła, kierując się do swojego biurka, najprawdopodobniej w poszukiwaniu jakichś papierów.

Harry wziął na ręce Louis'a, który wtulił się w jego ciało, jakby przez sen. Uśmiechnął się na to delikatnie i otworzył sobie nogą drzwi, które prowadziły do skrzydła szpitalnego. Była to duża sala z łóżkami ułożonymi obok siebie. Była dosyć nowoczesna, łózka miały piloty, można było w każdej chwili zasłonić je zasłonami.

Szedł pomiędzy łóżkami, większość osób, które tam były, już spały, tylko niektóre przyglądały mu się z zaciekawianiem, ale zignorował to, kiedy w końcu znalazł łóżko z odpowiednim numerem. Było to łóżko jednoosobowe i Harry skrzywił się trochę, jednak położył go na nim i przykrył kołdrą, po czym położył się obok, na boku, uważnie obserwując jego bladą twarz.

Sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i potarł go, czując, jak pod jego palcami, usta Louis'a lekko drgają.

Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopca.

Nick słono zapłaci za to, co mu zrobił.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: To jest najdłuższy rozdział ze wszystkich... and I hope you like it <3

Louis obudził się następnego dnia, koło południa, czując ból, który praktycznie rozpierdalał jego głowę. Wygiął się w łuk na łóżku, krzycząc, gdyż ból był naprawdę okropny i spoglądając zaszklonymi oczami na Harry'ego, który najprawdopodobniej właśnie się obudził. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Louis'a zwijającego się z bólu, zerwał się na nogi, krzycząc coś, czego Louis nie potrafił zarejestrować, gdyż ból był niemożliwy.

Widział, jak Harry zaciska palce na jego dłoni, ale ledwo poczuł, jak złożył na niej pocałunek, bo jego głowa miała pełną uwagę. Zamglonym wzrokiem dostrzegł blondynkę w białym fartuchu, która, jak udało mu się wywnioskować, była pielęgniarką. Zauważył również, że miał kroplówkę, a pielęgniarka wstrzyknęła coś do niej.

Był zdziwiony, że zadziałało tak szybko, ale w końcu nie był w ludzkim świecie, więc...

Opadł na łóżko, przymykając oczy i okej, ból nie zniknął, zmniejszył się, ale teraz przynajmniej był znośny.

Przez chwilę tylko tak leżał, pulsowało mu w uszach, a kiedy tylko usłyszał, jak przez mgłę, słowa Harry'ego "Przepraszam, kochanie, nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy. Kocham cię.", otworzył szeroko oczy i widok Harry'ego z czerwonymi, załzawionymi oczami, rozdarł jego serce na milion kawałeczków.

\- Harry... - wychrypiał, a jego gardło bolało od krzyków.

Harry sięgnął po butelkę wody, która stała na stoliku przy łóżku i po odkręceniu zakrętki, podstawił mu ją pod usta. Louis wziął kilka solidnych łyków, po czym sięgnął dłonią do policzka bruneta.

\- Hazza...

\- Cii, Lou. Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie, przepraszam... - zaszlochał Harry, przerywając mu i tuląc się do zagłębienia jego szyi. - N-nie chcia-ałem...

\- Jest w porządku, skarbie. - Louis wycharczał, pokazując mu ruchem dłoni, by położył się obok niego na łóżku szpitalnym, co Harry natychmiast zrobił, łkając w jego ciepłą skórę.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że pielęgniarki już nie ma przy nich. Wplątał dłoń w loki Harry'ego, które były poplątane bardziej, niż zwykle i brudne.

\- To nie twoja wina, Hazz. - szepnął, wpychając nos w jego włosy.

\- Mo-oja... - Harry sapnął, zaciskając dłonie w okół jego pasa.

\- Przestań, Harry. Kocham cię i to nie było twoją winą. - szepnął głośniej, ale wyszło na to, że jego głos zabrzmiał, jakby warczał.

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, przyciskając usta do jego spierzchniętych ust. - Nie wiadomo, co ci jest. - powiedział, kiedy Louis potarł ze sobą ich nosy, tak, jak zawsze robił to Harry. - Pani Ticket, powiedziała, że nie masz żadnego urazu i to nie jest spowodowane wczorajszym wypadkiem. Nie ma nic, co by wskazywało na to, co ci dolega. Nie wiemy skąd pochodzi ból.

\- Z głowy. - Louis zachichotał ciężko, ale przestał, gdy zobaczył srogie spojrzenie Harry'ego. - Przepraszam, jesteś zmęczony, ja też, więc, co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli spać?

Harry skinął głową, składając na jego ustach małego całusa i układając się tak, żeby szatyn mógł wtulić się w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Dobranos, Hazz. - Louis ziewnął, obejmując swojego chłopaka w talii.

\- Dobranoc, słomeczko. Kocham cię.

Louis wydał z siebie odgłos, który miał prawdopodobnie przypominać "Ja ciebie też", ale wyszło z tego "a ebie eż". Zachichotał cichutko, cmokając go w czubek głowy i zamykając oczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy był pewien, że Louis już śpi.

***

Obudzili się pod wieczór. Pani Ticket pozwoliła wejść na salę Liam'owi, Zayn'owi, Niall'owi i Ed'owi, którzy przynieśli ze sobą dwie porcje frytek, dwie sałatki, dwie kanapki, jeden soczek w kartoniku i jedną butelkę pepsi. Harry nakarmił Louis'a, który był głodny, po czym sam zjadł, pozwalając szatynowi, by karmił go frytkami.

Pani Ticket dała mu jeszcze jedną dawkę środka przeciwbólowego i odeszła, mówiąc, że ma odpoczywać i żeby chłopcy nie siedzieli za długo.

Koło pierwszej w nocy, poszli do swoich pokoi.

Louis powiedział Harry'emu, że musi chodzić na lekcje, ale ten kategorycznie odmówił odchodzenia od jego łóżka (chyba, że za potrzebą. No co? Demony też muszą się wysrać i wysikać). Jednak udało mu się go w końcu przekonać.

\- Jeżeli ty nie będziesz chodził na lekcje, to ja nie będę odpoczywał i nie pójdę spać. - burknął, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

Harry westchnął ciężko, gdyż wiedział, że jak Louis się na coś uprze, to nie ma zmiłuj.

\- Dobra, ale będę cię odwiedzał w czasie lunchu i będę wpadał od razu po lekcjach. - Harry powiedział stanowczo.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową. - I będziemy razem odrabiać lekcje.

Harry zaśmiał się na jego entuzjazm.

Dni mijały, a Louis zachowywał się prawie normalnie.

Harry nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego nie zwija się z bólu.

Pani Ticket powiedziała mu, że poziom jego bólu jest wysoki nawt po podaniu leków przeciwbólowych. Powiedziała, że w takiej sytuacji, nie powinien nawet mówić, a on nie dość, że mówił, to jeszcze pyskował i śmiał się. Sytuacja była dziwna. Noce były dosyć ciężkie. Budził się czasami i wył z bólu, ale wtedy dostawał dwa razy większą dawkę leku i z powrotem szedł spać.

Odrabiali razem lekcje, a kiedy Harry'ego nie było w pobliżu, Louis pisał prace, które miał do oddania.

Harry nie wiedział, że Louis próbuje ukryć ból. Chłopak naprawdę się starał nic nie okazywać. Nie chciał, by Harry miał wyrzuty sumienia, i tak z trudem udało mu się go przekonać, że to nie jest niczyja wina.

Louis leżał na łóżku, nie zdolny nic zrobić. Jego głowa boleśnie pulsowała, brzęczało mu w uszach i nie mógł się skupić. Ból nie był silny tak, jak czasami w nocy, ale był nie dość, że irytujący, to jeszcze przeszkadzał mu w nauce.

\- Cześć, Louis. - usłyszał głos nad sobą, dlatego szybko podniósł wzrok.

Nick stał przed nim, ze współczującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Słyszałem, co się stało... - zaczął, kiwając się na piętach. - Przykro mi, z powodu twojej głowy.

Louis skinął niepewnie głową i posłał mu również niepewny uśmiech.

\- Nie wiadomo, co jest przyczyną. Nie wiedzą, jak mi pomóc. - mruknął, sięgając do skroni i zaczął je delikatnie masować, by choć trochę pozbyć się bólu.

\- Oh, próbowałeś tego? - Nick zapytał, wysuwając z kieszeni fiolkę przeźroczystego płynu z napisem "cordon".

Louis zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się błyszczącej w świetle lampy filce. Szklana, w kształcie rombu i ze złotą zakrętką. Nie wiedział, co to było.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, gdy ciekawość wzięła górę. Harry powiedział mu, że nie wolno mu ufać, ale...

\- Cordon. Czyli święta woda z wodospadu Gargulców, myślę, że kojarzysz tę historię. - Nick oznajmił, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

Tak, kiedy był mały, mama opowiadała mu tą historię co wieczór, do snu.

Dawno, dawno temu w krainie wszystkich stworzeń niezwykłych i magicznych, teraz znanej nam jako Cheshire, żył sobie elf William i demon Edward.

Byli w sobie zakochani. Mieli dwójkę wspaniałych dzieci; córkę Rosaline i syna George'a. Byli małżeństwem z długoletnim stażem i pomimo tego, że nikt wcześniej nie był w związku z osobą tej samem płci, oni dalej się kochali. Kochali być inni, niezwykli.

Pewnego dnia elf William zachorował na nieznaną nikomu chorobę. Został przykuty do łóżka. Nie mógł wychodzić, bo ból, jak wywoływała ta choroba, był zbyt silny. Jegą mąż, Edward robił, co w jego mocy, by mu pomóc, wyruszał na wyprawy w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby uzdrowić miłość jego życia.

Na jednej z wypraw spotkał on bowiem mędrca zwanego Javaad. Opowiedział mu o chorobie swojego ukochanego, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. A gdy skończył mędrzec rzekł: "Musisz znaleźć wodospad najpiękniejszy, najjaśniejszy i najskrytszy ze wszystkich. Znajdziesz go, tylko, jeśli twoje intencje są dobre i czyste. Znajdziesz go, tylko, jeśli twoje serce jest wielkie i złote".

"Jak go znajdę?" zapytał Edward.

"Miłość cię zaprowadzi. Jeśli masz miłość, masz klucz do tego, czego potrzebujesz" odpowiedział mędrzec, po czym zniknął w otchłani nocy.

Edward ruszył w dalszą podróż, wierząc, że uda mu się znaleźć wodospad gargulców. Szedł dzień i noc, zatrzymując się na krótkie drzemki. Bał się, że nie wróci na czas. Nie wybaczyłby sobie tego.

Przy piątym dniu, od spotkania mędrca, zauważył niewielki wodospad. Biegł do niego tak szybko, że prawie złamał nogę, potykając się o korzeń drzewa. Kiedy tylko znalazł się przed wodospadem, wiedział, że to jest to, czego szukał. Woda w nim było jasna i czysta, błyszczała w świetle słońca. Szumiało mu w uszach i czuł jej moc w całym swoim ciele. Nabrał jej do swojej butelki i nie odwracając się za siebie, biegiem ruszył w stronę domu.

Kiedy dotarł do wioski i zobaczył, że miłość jego życia leży na łóżku, wyczerpana i ledwo żyjąca, podstawił jej butelkę do ust i kazał pić. Elf William wypił wszystko, jak kazał mu jego mąż i w ciągu kilku minut odzyskał wszystkie siły.

Edward został bohaterem nie tylko swojego ukochanego, ale całej krainy.Właśnie od tamtej pory wszystkie demony zaczęły być bardziej szanowane.

Louis skinął głową, wstrzymując oddech. - Skąd ją masz?

\- Kiedy wysłali mnie do tego całego poprawczaka, dawali nam pracę w terenie. Po prostu dostrzegłem ten wodospad i zgarnąłem trochę wody. Ona pomaga nie tylko na choroby i takie tam, ona wykształca twoją moc do końca. Jeżeli to jest to, czego chcesz, oczywiście. - oznajmił Nick, przechylając głowę w bok i wyciągając całkiem filkę z kieszeni. Podał ją Louis'owi z uśmiechem.

Szatyn przeskakiwał wzrokiem pomiędzy nim, a fiolką. Zdjął dłonie z pulsujących skroni.

\- Nie mogę, są inni, bardziej potrzebujący, niż ja. - szepnął, przełykając ciężko.

\- Czuję twój ból na kilometr, Lou. Mam jeszcze trochę tej wody, nie martw się. - Nick mruknął, wciskając fiolkę w jego trzęsące się dłonie.

Louis spojrzał mu niepewnie w oczy.

\- No dalej, LouLou. Obiecuję, że to ci pomoże.

Znał jego przezwisko. Harry powiedział, żeby mu nie ufać, ale tak bardzo chciał, żeby ten ból odszedł...

Odkręcił fiolkę i wypił wszystko jednym łyczkiem.

To było tak, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Ból ustał. Był tylko błogi spokój i cisza.

\- I jak? - usłyszał głos Nick'a.

Spojrzał na niego, a szeroki uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach. - Tak bardzo ci dziękuję... - szepnął.

Nick zachichotał. - Nie ma za co, po prostu nie wierz wszystkiemu, co mówi mój braciszek... Ach, przepraszam cię, ale zaraz mam lekcję. Jakbyś potrzebował jeszcze pomocy, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Pokój 666. - dodał, wycofując się.

Louis skinął głową, - Naprawdę ci dziękuję, Nick.

Nick zachichotał jeszcze raz, machając mu na pożegnanie i wyszedł z sali.

Louis opadł na poduszkę, odwracając się na bok i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, zasnął, niemal od razu.

***

Obudził się, z Harry'm, uśmiechającym się czule i uważnie go obserwującym. Na jego ustach również pojawił się uśmiech. Głowa go nie bolała, wszystko było takie spokojne.

\- Kocham cię. - mruknął, wtulając się w zagłębienie jego szyi, będąc wciąż zaspanym.

Harry zachichotał, całując go w czubek głowy, po czym przemieścił ich trochę na łóżku, żeby było wygodnie im obu. Harry leżał na plecach, a Louis leżał na nim, splatając ze sobą ich palce na jego brzuchu.

\- Ja też cię kocham, gwiazdeczko.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego skórę, składając tam pocałunek, po czym podniósł głowę, spoglądając w jego oczy.

\- Przestało boleć. - powiedział.

Lepiej nie mówić Harry'emu, że Nick mu pomógł, no przynajmniej na razie, skoro nawet nie będzie mógł go zatrzymać przed zrobieniem głupich rzeczy.

Harry uniósł brwi, wyglądając jak mieszanka zaskoczenia i szczęścia. - Naprawdę?

\- Mhm...

\- To wspaniale, kochanie, to znaczy, że niedługo będziesz mógł stąd wyjść. - zawołał, zgarniając szatyna w objęcia i mocno całując jego suche usta.

Louis zaśmiał się, pocierając ze sobą ich nosy. - Też się cieszę. Będziemy ze sobą cały czas...

\- Caluteńki, słomeczko. - przytaknął.

Po tym zdarzeniu Harry czym prędzej pobiegł do Pani Ticket, która zrobiła Louis'owi badania i potwierdziła to, że nie czuł on już bólu. Postanowiła, że zostanie jeszcze jedną noc, tak dla pewności, na co i szatyn i Harry od razu przystali.

Harry został z nim na noc, a z samego ranka zabrał go z powrotem do skrzydła internatu, jednak Pani Ticket powiedziała, że nie może on mieszkać sam, przynajmniej na razie, co jeszcze bardziej ich ucieszyło i oboje zgodzili się, że będą mieszkać w pokoju Harry'ego.

Powiedziała także, że jeżeli będzie się działo cokolwiek złego, lub ból wróci, mają od razu do niej przyjść.

Kiedy w końcu byli już w pokoju Harry'ego, który Harry nakazał nazywać "ich pokojem", postanowili się trochę po obściskiwać.

\- Buzi. - Harry mruknął, wydymając wargi, gdy siedział na brzegu swojego łóżka, podczas gdy Louis rozkładał swoje rzeczy w jego szafie.

Szatyn odwrócił się w jego stronę z białą koszulką w dłoni, którą właśnie miał zamiar złożyć. Uśmiechnął się widząc tą uroczą scenkę, złożył koszulkę szybko i niechlujnie, po czym wepchnął ją do szafy.

Prawie podbiegł do Harry'ego, stanął przed nim i oblizał wargi. Harry włożył palce w szlufek jego spodni i pociągnął go tak, że był zmuszony usiąść na jego kolanach.

Louis splątał dłonie na jego karku, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nachylił się lekko, dociskając swoje cienkie usta do tych pełnych Harry'ego.

Przez chwilę rozkoszowali się samym dotykiem ich warg, ale kiedy Harry delikatnie podgryzł wargę Louis'a, ten poruszył wargami. To były czyste ruchy warg, ocieranie ich o siebie.

\- Mnmm... - Louis zamruczał, kiedy Harry pociągnął jego biodra ku sobie tak, że się o siebie otarli.

Zielonookie polizał jego dolną wargę, a kiedy Louis rozchylił usta, wsunął swój język w jego ciepłe wnętrze. Louis jęknął, czując, jak brunet bada każdy zakamarek jego ust. Harry był jego pierwszym chłopakiem i czuł się niepewnie, przecież Harry był doświadczony, a on nie. To było żałosne.

Będąc z nim miał założony celibat. Pewnie, zanim Louis przyszedł do tej szkoły, Harry miał kogoś co noc. Nie, żeby źle o nim myślał, tylko każdy ma swoje potrzeby, tak?

Westchnął, kiedy Harry przeniósł pocałunki na jego szyję i przechylił głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

\- Zaraz mamy lekcje. - szepnął, zaciskając dłoń we włosach Harry'ego.

\- Mhm.

\- Harry. - zachichotał, gdy brunet włożył dłonie pod jego koszulkę.

Zielonooki westchnął, odsuwając się i spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Dobra, ale jak wrócimy, będziemy się obściskiwać. - powiedział stanowczo, wstając z chichoczącym szatynem na rękach.

\- Okej.

***

Mija kilka dni, od kiedy Louis opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Jego ból się nie nawraca i wszystko jest naprawdę dobrze.

Do czasu.

\- Я люблю тебя. - Louis powiedział, leżąc pod Harry'm, który opiera dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - Harry mruknął, trącając nosem jego zaróżowiony, - od dużej dawki obściskiwania, - policzek.

\- Jesteś okropny, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? - Louis wydął wargi, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wiesz, moi rodzice są dosyć bogaci... poza tym, podróżowałem z nimi, często się przeprowadzałem i w ogóle. - Harry cmoknął, uśmiechając się do niego słodko i składając drobne pocałunki na linii jego szczęki. - A ty?

Louis spochmurniał, co Harry od razu zauważył, cmokając go w usta.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz mówić.

\- Nie, to nic takiego. - Louis machnął ręką, zakładając ramiona na jego kark. - Żeby dostawać stypendium musiałem brać udział w konkursach, wiesz. Chodziło o to, że uczyłem się języków, bo łatwo mi przychodziły. Jeździłem na konkursy, na których była nagroda pieniężna, no i... jakoś tak. - wzruszył ramionami spoglądając w zielone tęczówki swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak mi przykro, kochanie. - Harry powiedział, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Nie pozwolę już cię skrzywdzić, to jest nasza ostatnia klasa, wyjedziemy na studia...

\- Nie mogę zostawić mojej mamy i sióstr. - szatyn przerwał.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Wymyślimy coś, pomożemy ci. Ja, chłopaki... a właśnie, musisz poznać moją mamę. - dodał, całując jego szyję. - Opowiadałem jej trochę o tobie i uznała, że po zakończeniu szkoły powinniśmy przyjechać do niej na obiad.

Louis uniósł brwi, a słodki uśmiech zagrał na jego ustach. - Opowiadałeś o mnie?

\- Mhm. - Harry skinął, wkładając dłonie pod koszulkę szatyna. - O tym, jak piękny i uroczy jesteś... o tym, jak bardzo cię kocham...

Ciepło rozlało się w brzuchu Louis'a a żołądek podleciał mu do gardła. - Ja też cię kocham.

\- Wiem. To jak? Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Co tylko zechcesz, mój najdroższy. - powiedział wyniośle, chichocząc, gdy Harry połaskotał go pod żebrami.

\- Jesteś taki seksowny. - Harry oblizał wargi, spoglądając na rumieńce, które zaczęły się stopniowo pojawiać na twarzy Louis'a.

\- Nie jestem. - mruknął, spuszczając wzrok, na obojczyki Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś, słomeczko. Jesteś taki seksowny. Twoje ramiona. - zagruchał, nachylając się, by ugryźć go w ramię. - Obojczyki. - przesunął usta na zagłębienie w obojczyku, liżąc je i ssąc na nim ciemnego siniaka. - Twój brzuszek. - szepnął, podciągając koszulkę do góry i zdejmując ją, gdy tylko Louis uniósł się i mu na to pozwolił. Pocałunkami zjechał w dół, na jego klatkę piersiową, obrysowując językiem sutki, które stwardniały pod jego dotykiem.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo idealny dla mnie.

Oczy Harry'ego zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy. Louis spiął się lekko. Nigdy nie robił tego... masturbował się tylko raz w swoim życiu i tylko dlatego, że chciał spróbować. Później nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Przymknął powieki tylko na chwilę, a kiedy je otworzył, Harry już nie miał na sobie swojej koszulki i całował jego brzuszek.

Dłońmi gładził jego boki, delikatnie masując skórę. Louis zamruczał, bo naprawdę mu się podobało. To utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Harry robił to już wcześniej. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie nacisnąć, żeby z jego ust wyleciał jęk.

\- Oh. - sapnął, czując, jak Harry całuje go przez materiał spodni i bokserek.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w górę, na jego oczy, by znaleźć w nich pozwolenie.

Louis skinął głową, odchylając głowę, gdy Harry otarł się o niego przez bokserki, przy zdejmowaniu spodni. Po chwili nie miał na sobie również swoich spodni.

\- Ha-arry. - jęknął, kiedy brunet sięgnął dłońmi do jego ud, drapiąc je delikatnie i całując.

\- Cii, wszystko w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz, możemy się zatrzymać. - wyszeptał, równając się z nim i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał przejrzeć jego duszę.

\- Chcę. - Louis mruknął, podciągając się trochę i muskając jego usta. Harry wsunął dłonie pod jego plecy, zjeżdżając nimi dół, aż na pośladki, które ścisnął przez materiał bokserek.

Louis wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, odchylając głowę do tyłu, co dało Harry'emu dostęp do jego szyi, na którą od razu się rzucił.

Później wszystko nastąpiło szybko, Harry pozbył się ich bokserek, doprowadzając Louis'a do szewskiej pasji.

\- Mam lubrykat i prezerwatywy w łazience, skarbie. Pójdę po nie i zaraz wrócę. - Harry wyszeptał do jego ucha, przygryzając je lekko. Wstał z łóżka, kierując się do łazienki, ale gdyby się tylko odwrócił, zauważyłby, że Louis zniknął.

Szatyn zaczął nerwowo ruszać się na łóżku, myśląc o tym, żeby tylko znów się pojawić. Łzy zaczęły wzbierać w jego oczach, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Jego cholerna moc chociaż raz mogła mu odpuścić, tak bardzo jej nienawidził.

Harry stanął w drzwiach łazienki, marszcząc brwi. - Lou?

Szatyn zszedł z łóżka najciszej, jak umiał, kuląc się w sobie. - Przepraszam.. - wyszeptał, pozwalając, aby łzy tworzyły ścieżkę w dół jego policzków.

\- Oh, kochanie. To nic...

\- Jestem okropny! - Louis krzyknął, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią. Nie spodziewał się tego po sobie. Harry cofnął się, unosząc brwi.

\- Kochanie... - zaczął, ale Louis ponownie mu przerwał.

\- Nie potrafię nic dobrze zrobić! Jestem beznadziejny! Nie jestem ciebie wart! Nie umiem nad tym panować! - Wyszlochał, pospiesznie zbierając swoje rzeczy i ubierając je na siebie. - Jestem niczym.

A później wybiegł z jego pokoju, szlochając i kuląc się, wciąż będąc niewidocznym.

Udał się do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu pomóc z jego mocą.

Do Nick'a.

_________________________

* Я люблю тебя – "Kocham cię", po Rosyjsku.

** Я тоже тебя люблю. - "Ja ciebie też", po Rosyjsku.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, dzisiaj dodam 2 rozdziały i przedłużamy serię... ;D

Biegł szlochając i nie zwracając uwagi na innych uczniów, którzy, pomimo tego, że go nie widzieli, byli zaciekawieni, dziwnymi dźwiękami. Nie zauważył nawet Zayn'a i Niall'a, których minął po drodze i którzy wiedzieli, że to on.

Przeskakiwał wzrokiem po numerach pokoi, aż w końcu natrafił na ten, którego szukał.

666.

Otarł łzy i zebrał się w sobie, by w końcu zapukać. Uniósł dłoń i zapukał delikatnie w mahoniowe drzwi. Słyszał szmery i ciche kroki, a po chwili przed nim ukazał się Nick ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Louis? - mruknął, rozglądając się.

\- Jestem. - wyszeptał, trzęsąc się.

Na twarzy Nick'a pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wpuszczał niewidzialnego chłopaka do środka. Machnął dłonią na niewielki stolik z krzesłami, nakazując mu usiąść na jednym z nich, co szatyn zrobił natychmiast.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - zapytał, otwierając niewielką lodówkę. - Mam pepsi, oranżadę, wodę, ice tea oraz... soczek w kartoniku o smaku pomarańczowym. - oznajmił, spoglądając w miejsce, w którym siedział Louis.

Szatyn przypuszczał, że po prostu ma wyczulony słuch, czy coś i po prostu on wie, gdzie siedzi...

\- Soczek, jeśli to nie kłopot. - wyszeptał niepewnie, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Nick skinął głową, wyciągając z lodówki soczek w kartoniku i podał go Louis'owi, który mruknął ciche "dziękuję". Od razu odpakował swój soczek i zassał słomkę.

\- Więc, może powiesz mi, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Nick zaczął, siadając na krześle obok Louis'a.

Szatyn oblizał wargi, czując, jak jego policzki przyozdabia rumieniec. - J-ja ty-ylko...

\- Hej, w porządku, nie zjem cię. - Niack zachichotał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby dokładnie wiedział gdzie, co jest.

Louis wypuścił z siebie długo wstrzymywane powietrze – czego nie zarejestrował – i zaśmiał się cicho, po czym spoważniał i wyszeptał najciszej, jak potrafił.

\- Nie radzę sobie ze swoją mocą.

Niack skinął głową. - Widzę..., ach, a raczej nie... przepraszam, to był kiepski żart. - podrapał się po karku, uśmiechając się niezręcznie, a Louis zachichotał niepewnie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, mam na to sposób.

***

Louis kroczył niepewnie przez korytarz, uważając, by nie spotkać Harry'ego, ani chłopaków. Był tak bardzo zażenowany zdarzeniem sprzed kilkunastu godzin, że...

Nie chciał wracać do swojego pokoju, bo wiedział, że po drodze prawdopodobnie spotkałby Harry'ego, dlatego Nick zaoferował mu, że może spędzić tę noc w jego pokoju, na co Louis w pewnym sensie się ucieszył. Nick powiedział, że będzie spał na podłodze i Louis był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

Poprzedniego dnia, Nick naprawdę pomógł Louis'owi z jego mocą. Dał mu drugą fiolkę z wodą z wodospadu Gargulców, mówiąc, że na pewno pomoże... i pomogło! Louis zażył wodę, kiedy był niewidzialny, a ta natychmiast sprawiła, że stał się widzialny.

Ćwiczył kilka razy znikanie i pojawianie się za pomocą umysły, jak również stwarzanie pola siłowego. Wszystko mu się udawało, to było niewiarygodne!

Spędził z nim naprawdę miło czas. Nick okazał się zabawny i pomocny, nie taki, jak mówił Harry. Właściwie nie rozmawiali o Harry'm, oprócz tego, że Louis powiedział mu, że się przed nim zbłaźnił i że nie chce wracać do jego pokoju. Nick tylko uznał, że nie może być aż tak źle.

Rano Louis wyszedł z jego pokoju, dziękując mu za wszystko, po czym po cichu skierował się do swojego pokoju. Na korytarzu było sporo osób, ale nigdzie nie wyłapał głowy Harry'ego. Kiedy wychodził od Nick'a był pewien, że stał się niewidzialny, ale co chwila rzucano w jego stronę dziwne, zbulwersowane, a czasami rozbawione spojrzenia.

Zepchnął to w otchłań swoich myśli, uznając, że pewnie to nie on jest powodem tych spojrzeń. Szedł cichutko, stawiając lekkie kroki i biorąc małe, pojedyncze wdechy, jakby w obawie, że ktoś go usłyszy.

To było naprawdę dziwne, kiedy minął grupkę chłopaków w czapkach i glanach, a oni za jego plecami zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Wyłapał tylko słowa "smerf" i "niebieski". Potrząsnął głową, mrugając kilkakrotnie, gdy ktoś stanął przed nim z małym lusterkiem w dłoni.

Była to dziewczyna z jego roku, nazywała się Angel. Miała długie, brązowe włosy, które połyskiwały w blasku promieni słonecznych, wpadających przez wysokie okna. Było naprawdę szczupła i wysoka. Miała duże ciemne oczy, ale były one bardziej czarne, niż brązowe. Spoglądała na niego ze zmartwieniem, poprawiając czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, którą miała na sobie.

\- Louis. - szepnęła.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, mrugając kilkakrotnie. - Widzisz mnie?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, wzdychając cicho. - Co ci się stało? - zapytała, spoglądając w jego oczy.

Zmarszczka, pomiędzy brwiami Louis'a pogłębiła się, a brunetka, jakby zrozumiała, jego niewiedzę, podała mu złote lusterko.

Louis zabrał od niej lusterko i przejrzał się w nim.

Jego ciało spięło się, a oczy zaszkliły niebezpiecznie, gdy wpatrywał się tępo w swoje odbicie.

Jego włosy, brwi, skóra, usta, wszystko, było... niebieskie.

Sapnął, pozwalając łzom spaść, zanosząc się szlochem, gdy zauważył, że one również są niebieskie. Uniósł dłoń do góry, przed swoją twarz i przymknął oczy, widząc jej kolor.

Niebieski.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków, słysząc stłumione śmiechy. Wepchnął zmartwionej Angel lusterko w dłonie i rzucił się biegiem do swojego pokoju, który, jak się zorientował był tylko kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Pospiesznie wyjął z kieszeni spodni – niebieskich – klucz i szybko wepchnął go w dziurkę od klucza, otwierając drzwi i zamykając je z trzaskiem. Ostatnie co zobaczył, zanim nie oparł się plecami o drzwi i nie osunął po nich na ziemię, zalewając się płaczem, był Harry, krzyczący jego imię.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wiem, że oba rozdziały są krótkie, ale wyjeżdżam na tydzień i nie mogłam dłużej pisać, przepraszam <3

Kiedy tylko Louis zamknął drzwi, Harry podbiegł do nich, prosząc, błagając i waląc w nie, ale chłopak nie otworzył. Słyszał jego szloch przez drzwi. W końcu usiadł opierając się o nie plecami, i mówiąc do niego słodkie rzeczy.

Nie miał mu za złe, że uciekł, naprawdę nie.

Był po prostu przestraszony, zniknął i obawiał się, że Harry go wyśmieje, czego oczywiście by nie zrobił, swoją drogą. Czuł jego strach w swoich żyłach i może to dziwnie brzmi, ale tak właśnie było. Poszedł do łazienki po lubrykat i gumki, ale czuł jego zapach, słyszał łomotanie serca i czuł właściwie to samo, jakby jego ciało zsynchronizowało się z tym Louis'a.

Czuł, jakby stawali się jednym ciałem.

Jedną duszą.

Warknął głośno, gdy zobaczył rozbawionych uczniów, rozmawiających o jego chłopaku. Właściwie wszyscy na korytarzu o tym rozmawiali. Jego oczy stały się czarne a wszystkie mięśnie się napięły.

\- Możecie, do kurwy, zamknąć swoje mordy?! - krzyknął, a na korytarzu zapanowała cisza, każdy spoglądał na niego ze strachem i obawą w oczach, wiedząc, do czego jest zdolny. Harry był znany z tracenia nad sobą kontroli, działo się to zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Nick był obok i go prowokował i wiedzieli wiele razy, jak ogarniała go czysta furia. A ten, kto tego nie widział, racze zobaczyć tego nie chciał. W końcu był demonem, nie? - Radzę wam, to kurwa, zrobić, bo jak usłyszę jeszcze jeden raz, jakie to śmieszne, czy cokolwiek o tym, że mój chłopak jest niebieski, nie waham się was, kurwa, zapierdolić!

Wstał gwałtownie, rozglądając się i patrząc na wszystkich ze złością i groźba w jego oczach była naprawdę wyraźna.

\- Macie teraz zamknąć swoje przebrzydłe mordy i udać się albo do swoich pokoi, albo na lekcje, ale kurwa, nie radzę wam nawet myśleć o moim chłopaku w jakikolwiek, ośmieszający, zabawny, czy żenujący sposób, bo was rozpierdolę, zrozumiano?! - wykrzyczał tak głośno, że słyszała go pewnie cała szkoła.

Ludzie na korytarzu stali, jak zamurowani.

\- ZAPYTAŁEM, KURWA, CZY ZROZUMIANO?!

Uczniowie ze strachem pokiwali głowami, rozchodząc się do swoich pokoi i na lekcje.

\- Harry. - niepewny głos Liam'a, dotarł do jego uszu.

Odwrócił się, cały czas nabuzowany z zaciśniętymi ustami. Liam i Ed stali przed nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zmartwionymi spojrzeniami.

\- Co się stało, Hazz? - Ed zapytał, cicho, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, który trochę uspokoił się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Przymknął oczy i przełknął ciężko, zanim otworzył je, a ich kolor był zielony.

\- Nie wiem, Louis jest niebieski.

\- Co? - Liam uniósł brwi, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Po prostu jest niebieski, cały włosy... wszystko. - Wzruszył ramionami ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, Liam! - warknął uderzając pięścią w drzwi do pokoju Louis'a.

\- W porządku, zakładam, że jest on teraz w pokoju i nie chce ci otworzyć, tak? - mruknął, kładąc dłoń na plecach bruneta i masując je.

\- Tak. - Harry jęknął żałośnie.

\- Pokłóciliście się, czy coś? No wiesz, zwykle jesteście nierozłączni i chodzicie ze sobą wszędzie, więc...

\- To nie była kłótnia, Louis się przestraszył i uciekł. - Harry przerwał mu, opierając czoło o drzwi.

\- Czego się przestraszył? - dopytywał, Liam, głaszcząc jego plecy uspokajająco.

\- Liam, to jest trochę, a raczej bardzo intymna sprawa, więc proszę...

Liam skinął głową, a Ed zachichotał, dostając za to po głowie od Liam'a. Stali tam w ciszy, każdy zbierając swoje myśli, kiedy...

\- Co się stało? - zdyszany Niall zapytał, przystając przy ich małym zbiorowisku.

Harry odwrócił sie do niego i Zayn'a, który stał obok i zlustrował ich obu wzrokiem.

Niall, jak i Zayn mięli rumiane policzki, czerwone usta i, co najdziwniejsze, trzymali się za ręce.

Harry uniósł na nich wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc szczęście w oczach swojego irlandzkiego przyjaciela.

\- Nie będę pytał, co robiliście, ale z chęcią zapytam, czy jesteście razem. - Harry oznajmił.

Niall spojrzał na Zayn'a, który posłał mu czuły uśmiech i skinął głową. Horan wrócił wzrokiem do tęczówek Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jesteśmy razem. - przytaknął.

\- Słyszałeś, LouLou, kochanie? - Harry zawołał, licząc na to, że szatyn mu odpowie, albo otworzy drzwi, czy coś. - Niallerek złowił swojego księcia!

Niall zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok, od rozbawionego spojrzenia Zayn'a, Liam'a i Ed'a.

\- Harry... - jęknął.

Styles wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się czule na ich dwójkę. - Później mi nap opowiesz, jak zrobiłeś z Zayn'a geja, coś czuję, że to będzie zabawna historia. - mruknął.

Niall wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się, gdy dostał całusa od Zayn'a.

\- Lou, kochanie, proszę, otwórz mi drzwi. Naprawdę nie jestem na ciebie zły, nie mam urazy, kocham cię, przecież wiesz. - Spróbował ponownie, spoglądając na drzwi smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Co się stało, dlaczego Louis nie otwiera drzwi? - Zayn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc czujnie na Harry'ego.

\- Louis jest niebieski, tylko tyle wiem, nie wiadomo, dlaczego, ani jak się to stało. - odpowiedział Liam.

\- Louis, nie ufasz mi? Kochanie, błagał, otwórz mi drzwi, bo myślę, że umrę... - Harry zignorował ich wymianę zdań, dobijając się do drzwi pokoju Louis'a.

Przez chwilę było naprawdę cicho, po chwili zamek zazgrzytał a Louis ukazał się w drzwach, zalany łzami i taki... niebieski.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Jest króciutki, ale chcieliście przedłużyć opowiadanie, więc mnie nie wińcie...

Harry przyglądał się ze zmartwieniem łzom, na policzkach szatyna, który wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Jego oczy były napuchnięte, a ciało się trzęsło.

\- Kochanie... - wymamrotał, zgarniając szatyna w swoje wielkie, ciepłe ramiona.

Louis pozwolił mu na to, bo potrzebował go. Potrzebował miłości swojego życia.

\- Ha-arry. - załkał, zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie na jego koszulce.

\- Ciii, - szepnął brunet, - Już wszystko dobrze, jestem tutaj, nic ci nie jest. Kocham cię.

Louis zaniósł się jeszcze głośniejszym szlochem, płacząc mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Harry wziął go na ręce, spoglądając na przyjaciół, którzy pokiwali głowami, na jego niemą prośbę i odeszli do swoich pokoi (Niall z Zayn'em, oczywiście).

Harry wniósł go do środka, zamykając drzwi na klucz i ułożył go delikatnie na łóżku, kładąc się obok niego i zakleszczając go w uścisku. - Kochanie... Cii, już wszystko dobrze, kocham cię, nic ci nie jest, jest w porządku. - Harry mamrotał do jego ucha, całując jego mokre policzki.

Louis załkał mocniej, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry'ego. - Je-estem nie-ebieski...

\- Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dla mnie nadal jesteś piękny, kotku. - Harry oznajmił, całując jego zarumienione policzki.

\- Jestem niebieski! - wrzasnął, zanosząc się szlochem. Harry aż wzdrygnął się, a jego uszy zatkały się na moment. - Przep-prasza-am... - wyszeptał.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry powiedział stanowczo, spoglądając w niebieskie, łzawiące tęczówki, swojego chłopaka.

\- Uciekłem, kie-edy m-my... - Louis wyjąkał, uczepiając się swoimi drobnymi paluszkami szyi Harry'ego, który aktualnie nad nim zwisał.

\- To nic. - Harry uciął. - Nie byłeś gotowy i to była moja wina. Zniknąłeś, przestraszyłeś się i tak wyszło, ale nie mam ci nic za złe.

\- Masz ze-e mną sa-ame problem-my... - szatyn pociągnął nosem, spoglądając w dół, na obojczyki Harry'ego. - I celibat. - dodał szeptem, mając nadzieję, że Harry tego nie usłyszy.

Brunet uniósł brwi, bo tak, słyszał. Demony przecież mają wyostrzone zmysły, więc...

\- Słucham? - kilkakrotnie zamrugał i sięgnął dłonią do zaróżowionego (na niebieskim tle) policzka. - Bez ciebie, moje życie byłoby nudne. Gdybym cię nie poznał, nie wiedziałbym, że istnieje coś słodszego niż ciastka Niall'a, które swoją drogą, zawierają w sobie chyba kilo cukru, na jedno ciastko. Nie wiem, jak on może to jeść i nie mieć skutków ubocznych. - zachichotał.

Na twarzy Louis'a pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając w złote tęczówki swojego chłopaka.

\- I... celibat? - Harry mruknął, a na jego ustach grał uśmieszek. - Myślisz, że byłem dziwką zanim cię spotkałem. - zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

Louis zbladł, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe. Zamiast intensywnego niebieskiego, jego skóra przypominała blado niebieski kolor. - J-ja nie t-to miał-łem n-na myśli... - wyjąkał z drżącą dolną wargą.

\- Och, kotku, tylko żartowałem, wiem, że tak nie myślisz. - zainterweniował, nachylając się i cmokając go w czoło. - Po prostu... tak, byli przed tobą inni ludzie i tak, uprawiałem z nimi sex... ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo nie kochałem ich, czy coś...

Louis westchnął cicho, przesuwając dłonie z karku Harry'ego, na jego ramiona i uściskał je delikatnie.

\- To znaczy, wiesz, nigdy nie darzyłem nikogo takim uczuciem, jakim darzę ciebie... To skomplikowane. Może byłem trochę dziwką, ale nie do końca. - Harry westchnął, próbując jakoś zebrać myśli. - Oh, kurwa. No po prostu, okej, byłem imprezowiczem i tak uprawiałem dosyć dużo seksu w swoim życiu, ale jestem gotowy mieć celibat do końca życia, tylko dla ciebie...

Louis uśmiechnął się przez łzy, unosząc głowę i składając na ustach bruneta czuły pocałunek. - Bo mnie kochasz. - dodał.

\- Bo cie kocham. - Harry skinął głową, szeroko się uśmiechając.

\- Ale myślę, że celibat nie będzie potrzebny, wiesz? - Szatyn, zagryzł dolną wargę, wpatrując się w błyszczące, złoto zieloną barwą, oczy.

\- Tak?

\- To znaczy, jeśli wciąż chcesz...

\- Nie chcę, żebyś czuł jakąkolwiek presję, LouLou. Kocham cię i... nie powiem, że mogę poczekać, bo nie zamierzam tego robić. Nie będę czekał na cokolwiek, typu sex. Będę po prostu trwał przy twoim boku, czyniąc cię szczęśliwym, a sex nie jest mi do tego potrzebny... - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule, gładząc zarumieniony policzek wierzchem dłoni.

Szatyn przymknął oczy i... zniknął, właściwie to...

\- Przepraszam. - szepnął.

\- Za, co? Wiedzę cię doskonale. - Harry mruknął, nachylając się i całując jego czoło.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało.

Był tak jakby niebieskim duchem, to znaczy... To było jakby... ktoś oblał go niebieską, prześwitującą farbą.

\- Jesteś piękny, Lou. Poza tym, ten kolor pasuje ci do oczu. - Harry zachichotał, chowając głowę w jego szyję.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Louis burknął, oplatając go ramionami. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Zajęłam się tym rozdziałem i boję się, że nie zdążę napisać rozdziału do Ugh, Peasant...

\- Hej, Hazza? - Louis wymruczał, podczas gdy Harry składał na jego (niebieskiej) skórze drobne pocałunki.

\- Hmm?

\- Myślę, że um... możemy spróbować jeszcze raz? - rumieńce wkradły się na jego policzki, a Harry zaprzestał swoich ruchów.

\- Kochanie... - Harry zaczął, ale Louis mu przerwał.

\- Harry, jestem gotowy, wiem, że nie chcesz na mnie naciskać, ale wiem, że mnie kochasz i ja kocham ciebie, więc, nie będzie lepszego momentu.

Harry odsunął się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy i doszukać się jakiegokolwiek znaku niepewności, ale nic takiego nie znalazł.

\- Jeśli to jest to, czego pragniesz, to możemy to zrobić. - oznajmił cicho, opierając dłonie po obu stronach głowy Louis'a, leżącej na poduszce.

\- Będę na dole. - szatyn powiedział szybko.

\- W porządku, pójdę po lubrykat i... Nie czuj presji, dobrze? Niczego od ciebie nie wymagam, w każdym momencie możemy przerwać i się poprzytulać, dobrze? - Harry patrzył na niego z taką czułością, że Louis myślał, że po prostu się rozpłacze.

Skinął głową i cmoknął go w usta, zanim Harry zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do biurka, wyjmując z jednej z szuflad buteleczkę przeźroczysto niebieskiego płynu/żelu, po czym wrócił do niego, wisząc nad nim i rzucając buteleczkę obok.

\- Niebieska? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mam słabość do tego koloru. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Co za ironia. - Louis jęknął.

\- Hej, mówię prawdę. Kocham twoje niebieskie oczy, i teraz kocham również twoje niebieskie ciało, ciekawe czy twój... - urwał, a jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to będzie nieodpowiednie. Jednak Louis chyba załapał, co miał na myśli, bo zarumienił się wściekle, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się (fioletowe*) rumieńce.

\- Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. - szatyn mruknął, spuszczając wzrok i przejeżdżając dłońmi na ramiona swojego chłopaka.

\- Kotku, nie chciałem, ja...

Louis podniósł głowę i zatkał mu usta pocałunkiem. Styles uśmiechnął się, oddając pocałunek i zachichotał, kiedy Louis ugryzł jego dolną wargę.

\- Jesteśmy zdesperowani. - zaświergotał, pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Louis wplątał dłonie w jego loki, wzdychając, na uczucie miłości, które biło od starszego chłopaka.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, Harry. - wymamrotał, kiedy brunet zaczął, jeździć swoimi dłońmi pod jego koszulką. - Jesteś tak piękny...

\- Jesteś piękniejszy, Lou. Chciałbym, żebyś się dla mnie rozebrał, dobrze?

Szatyn skinął głową, ściągając koszulkę przez głowę. Harry odsunął się od niego, żeby dać mu lepsze pole do skończenia zadania i sam zając się zdejmowaniem swoich rzeczy. Nie minęła minuta, a Harry już był rozebrany do naga (demony są znane z szybkości), podczas gdy Louis usiłował zdjąć z siebie nad wyraz ciasne jeansy.

\- Pomogę ci, kochanie. - Harry zaproponował, przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka i delikatnie popychając go na łóżko. Spodnie było zdjęte do połowy, dlatego kiedy chwycił nogawki, poszło mu łatwiej.

Rzucił czarne rurki w kąt, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis oplótł jego talię nogami. Był już twardy i Harry jęknął w duchu, bo to było takie urocze, jak niewinny był jego chłopak. Wystarczyło kilka pocałunków i doprowadził Louis'a do takiego stanu. W sumie sam też nie był lepszy, jego oczy zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy, usta stały się czerwone i nabrzmiałe, a penis twardy jak skała.

Kiedy złapał za gumkę bokserek, spojrzał szatynowi prosto w oczy. Widział w nich tylko i wyłącznie miłość, co spowodowało, że nie wahał się dłużej, tylko ściągnął mu je.

Duży niebieski penis wyskoczył i opadł z plaśnięciem na brzuch Louis'a. Chłopak przybrał kolor dojrzałej śliwki i przymknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć obrzydzenia w oczach swojego chłopaka. To nie tak, że nie dbał o siebie. On tylko nigdy nie miał bliskiego kontaktu z nikim i nie zamierzał mieć, więc nie przeszkadzały mu te małe, karmelowe kędziorki. Jednak Harry mógł mieć inne zdanie.

\- Taki piękny... - wyszeptał, nachylając się nad jego podbrzuszem i zaczął składać tam niewielkie pocałunki. - Tak bardzo śliczny.

Louis otworzył niepewnie oczy, spoglądając w dół, gdzie jego chłopak całował każdy skrawek jego ciała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ojej! - Louis pisnął, czując miękkie wargi na swoim twardym penisie.

Harry zachichotał, wysyłając wibrację wzdłuż penisa Louis'a, na co szatyn wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech.

\- Harry!

Harry naprawdę nigdy nie spał z kimś, kto reaguje na nawet najmniejszy dotyk. To było tak, jakby nikt, nigdy nie dotykał Louis'a w ten sposób i tak, to była prawda, ale on zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nie dotykał sam siebie.

\- Słomeczko, czy ty kiedykolwiek pieściłeś się palcami? - Harry zapytał, gładząc dłonią jego kutasa.

Louis jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał na twarzy (o ile było to możliwe). - J-ja...

\- Spokojnie, nie ma się czego wstydzić. - Harry szepnął, podciągając się i cmokając go w usta.

\- N-nie robiłem te-ego...

Harry skinął głową, przyciskając swoje ciepłe wargi do jego spierzchniętych ust.

\- W takim razie, teraz cię przygotuję, okej? - wymruczał w jego usta, przeciągając dłonią po jego penisie.

\- Agch! - Louis krzyknął, czując kciuk Harry'ego, przejeżdżający po szczelinie na główce jego penisa.

Sięgnął po tubkę lubrykatu, puszczając penisa swojego chłopaka i wylał sporą ilość na palce. Uśmiechnął się do Louis'a pokrzepiająco, przejeżdżając palcami wzdłuż jego piersi, przez brzuch i uda, aż dotarł do jego dziurki.

Trącił palcem wskazującym pierścień mięśni, rozkoszując się cichym sapnięciem, który wydostał się z ust szatyna.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - zapytał, trącając nosem jego policzek, kiedy powoli wsuwał palec w ciasną dziurkę.

\- Mhm. - Louis zamruczał, rozkoszując się uczuciem wypełnienia. I okej, to był dopiero jeden palec, ale cóż, on nigdy nie robił tego. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nawet go nie zabolało, chociaż cieszył się z tego w duchu.

Harry wepchnął palec po samą kostkę, składając na jego piesi drobne pocałunki. Kilka pchnięć wystarczyło, by Louis był gotowy na kolejny palec.

Harry był zdziwiony, jak łatwo jego palce wsuwały się w ciasną dziurkę Louis'a.

\- J-och-uż! - Louis mruknął, wyginając się w łuk.

Harry skinął głową, wyciągając palce i wycierając je w pościel, żeby później oprzeć dłonie na poduszce po obu stronach głowy szatyna.

\- Kochanie, jeste...

\- Tak, Hazza. Kocham cię i chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Oddaję ci moje dziewictwo. - Louis uciął szeptem, obejmując jego głowę ramionami i wczepiając palce w loki.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham. - Harry mruknął, akcentując każde słowo pocałunkiem.

\- Zrób to.

I Harry to zrobił, uprzednio nawilżając swojego penisa i ustawiając go przy dziurce szatyna, który wpatrywał się w jego oczy z miłością.

I po prostu wsunął się w niego do samego końca, patrząc, jak na twarzy szatyna gości czysta rozkosz a jego oczy wywracają się do wnętrza czaszki.

\- Tak, dobrze. - wymruczał, przebiegając palcami przej jego włosy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, bo tak, to było cholernie dobre. Wspaniała ciasnota oplatająca jego penisa.

Louis otworzył oczy i skinął głową, by dać Harry'emu znak, żeby zaczął się poruszać. I to właśnie zrobił, wysuwając się z niego, żeby po chwili z powrotem wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Było czule i słodko. Oboje właśnie tego potrzebowali.

\- Harry! - Louis krzyknął, kiedy brunet trafił w jego prostatę przy nastym pchnięciu.

\- Cii, piękny... - szepnął, schylając się po pocałunek i wzmacniając pchnięcia.

\- Ach! Harry... - Louis zjechał dłońmi na ramiona bruneta, odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy tylko ich usta się rozdzieliły.

\- L-louis...

Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego fioletowo-czerwonego policzka, głaszcząc go i całując jego szyję.

\- Bli-isko. - Szatyn sapnął, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona pomarańczowookiego chłopaka.

Harry skinął głową, przyspieszając pchnięcia i sięgając pomiędzy ich ciała, by złapać penisa Louis'a w dłoń.

\- Kurwa! - szatyn krzyknął, przeciągając paznokciami wzdłuż ramion Harry'ego i łapiąc się jego pleców.

\- Kto-oś tu używa-a brzydkich słów. - Harry wysapał pomiędzy pchnięciami, obciągając mu w rytm pchnięć.

\- Och! - Louis krzyknął, czując kumulujące się napięcie w dole brzucha.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, słomeczk-ko.

I Louis doszedł, łkając pomiędzy ich ciałami i drapiąc mocno plecy Harry'ego, który doszedł niedługo po nim, przedłużając ich orgazmy.

Louis opuścił głowę na łózko i westchnął cicho, kiedy Harry wysunął się z niego, opadając głową na jego pierś. Przeczesał jedną dłonią jego włosy, a drugą gładząc jego zmęczone plecy.

\- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał, cmokając go w czubek głowy.

\- A ja ciebie. - Harry mruknął, sięgając po kołdrę i nie ruszając się z miejsca, przykrył ich ciała. - Jeśli jest ci niewygodnie...

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Dobranoc. - Louis uśmiechnął się, nachylając się i całując go w ramię.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie.

_____________________________________

*Chodzi o to, że jak dodasz do niebieskiego czerwony, to wychodzi fioletowy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No więc jest i kolejny rozdzialik, ach jeszcze tylko jeden i epilog!!!

\- Louis, skarbie... - Harry mruknął, chcąc obudzić szatyna.

\- Mpf?

\- Otwórz oczy, musisz coś zobaczyć. - uśmiechnął się czule, kiedy Louis bardziej schował się w poduszkę.

\- Póśniej... - wymamrotał w poduszkę.

\- Pomijając fakt, że zaraz mamy śniadanie na stołówce, otwórz dla mnie swoje piękne oczka i spójrz na swoje dłonie. - Harry polecił, chichocząc. Louis wyciągnął dłoń i pacnął go w usta.

\- Dobfa, chfila.

Harry westchnął i przyciągnął do siebie jego drobne ciało.

Louis najpierw otworzył jedno oko, a później drugie i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Brunet nachylił się i cmoknął go w usta. - Dzień dobry, kochanie.

\- Cześć. - Louis zachichotał, ciągle zaspany i wczepił dłoń w czekoladowe kosmyki swojego chłopaka. - O Boże! - pisnął widząc swoją dłoń. Miała swój naturalny kolor.

Podniósł swój wzrok na Harry'ego.

\- Czy...

\- Tak, cały jesteś normalnego koloru. - Harry przytaknął, wiedząc, o co chce zapytać się jego chłopak.

Louis westchnął z ulgą. - Okej.

Harry nachylił się i jeszcze raz złączył ich wargi, tym razem na dłużej.

\- Jesteś piękny. - szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- I mam śmierdzący oddech. Ty zresztą też. - Louis zachichotał, odsuwając się od bruneta i wychodząc z łóżka.

\- Ładny tyłek. - Harry mruknął, wstając za swoim chłopakiem i przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Louis spłonął rumieńcem, bo zupełnie zapomniał, że w ogóle był nago, ale cóż, przy Harrym można wiele rzeczy zapomnieć (np. swoje imię), więc...

\- Weźmiemy prysznic? - Harry wymruczał szatynowi do ucha, głaszcząc jego nagie plecy.

\- Mhm... Ale tylko jeśli mnie umyjesz. Nie mam na to siły, nadal chce mi się spać.

\- Jesteś marudą, ale zrobię to bo cię kocham. - Harry powiedział, ciągnąc niebieskookiego chłopaka w stronę łazienki.

***

\- Kotku, wszystko w porządku, nikt nie będzie wytykał cię palcami. - Harry westchnął, pocierając talię szatyna, kiedy kierowali się na śniadanie do stołówki. Dzisiaj mieli dzień wolny, bo jest jakieś święto Złotego ducha, czy coś. Harry się tym nie interesował, więc... - Poza tym, jesteś już normalnego koloru, więc nie rozumiem, czym się przejmujesz.

\- Harry, ja po prostu czuję, że coś będzie nie tak. - Szatyn mruknął, obejmując Harry'ego w pasie i opierając głowę o jego ramię.

Harry potrząsnął głową i pociągnął swojego chłopaka w stronę stołówki. Drzwi, jak zwykle było szeroko otwarte a w środku było słychać szmery i śmiechy. Duża grupka otaczało coś, czego ani Louis, ani Harry nie mogli dostrzec.

\- Harry, myślę, że... - Liam pojawił się znikąd, łapiąc ramię Harry'ego.

\- Kurwa, Harry, ty i Louis powinniście wyjść. - Niall wydyszał podbiegając do nich za Liam'em.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na nich.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteśmy głodni i mamy zamiar coś zjeść, więc... - powiedział ruszając do przodu, w stronę grupki uczniów (dobra, może była to wielka grupa osób, ale kto by się przejmował, co?).

\- Och, przyszedł nasz drogi Harold! - zawołał bardzo znajomy głos.

Harry odsunął się od Louisa i zacisnął pięści. Jego oczy stały się czarne, kiedy ujrzał Nicka, stojącego kilka metrów przed nim z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Czego chcesz?! - krzyknął, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Och, niczego, po prostu chciałem zapytać, czy widzieliście najnowszy numer gazetki szkolnej? - Nick oznajmił przesłodzonym tonem, wyciągając zza pleców zwiniętą gazetę i rzucił ją Harry'emu, który bez trudu ją złapał.

Harry rozwinął gazetę i zaczął skanować po niej wzrokiem. Na okładce było zdjęcie niebieskiego Louisa.

"Nowy uczeń Louis Tomlinson został ofiarą żartu" – głosił tytuł.

Harry zgniótł gazetę i rzucił ją w kąt stołówki.

\- On cię nie kocha. - W głowie Louisa rozbrzmiał szept Nicka. Zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął dłonią do skroni, pocierając je. - Wykorzystuje cię. Chce pieprzyć twój piękny tyłek. Nigdy nie spojrzał na ciebie z miłością.

\- To nieprawda. - Louis mruknął, czując ból w skroniach.

\- Nieprawda? Nie zauważyłeś, że chodzi mu tylko o seks? Harry miał każdego w tej szkole, każdego oprócz swoich przyjaciół. Nawet mnie. - Głos zaśmiał się a Louis skulił, gdyż ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. - On tylko chce mieć cię na zawołanie.

\- Kłamiesz! - Louis krzyknął, a oczy wszystkich zebranych zwróciły się na niego. Wszystkich, oprócz Nicka, który nadal stał uśmiechnięty z wzrokiem wbitym w Harry'ego.

\- Och, to zabawne, jak owinął cię sobie wokół palca. Jesteś dla niego nikim. Kolejną zdobyczą, niczym więcej.

\- Zamknij się! Zamknij się! Harry mnie kocha! - Louis upadł na kolana, trzymając się za głowę i ciężko oddychając. - Kocha mnie...

\- Louis, kochanie... - Harry szepnął, kucając koło swojego chłopaka i obejmując go.

\- Tak ci powiedział? - Głos ponownie roześmiał się, a głowa Louisa zaczęła boleć niemal tak samo, jak kiedy leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. - Jesteś taki naiwny. On cię zniszczy. Spowoduje, że twój ojciec znowu cię uderzy.

\- Nie! Nie! Przestań! Harry, każ mu przestać! - Louis krzyknął rozpaczliwie łapiąc się koszulki swojego chłopaka.

\- Nick! Przestań do cholery! Sprawiasz mu ból! - Harry warknął, prostując się i zbliżając się do Nicka. - Co mu zrobiłeś, Nick?!

\- Nic, po prostu rozmawiamy. - szatyn uśmiechnął się szerzej, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

\- Masz w tej chwili przestać! Teraz! Bo zrobię z tobą gorsze rzeczy, niż tylko zmiażdżenie twojej twarzy!

\- Ojej, twój chłopak zna cię od tej strony? To nie ładnie go tak straszyć. - Nick wydął dolną wargę i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Przestań! Wiem, ze to ty sprawiłeś, że był niebieski, to ty, sprawiłeś mu ból! Przez ciebie upadł na treningu! - Harry krzyczał, a kiedy doszedł do Nicka, złapał za jego koszulę i uniósł, potrząsając jego ciałem.

\- Pomogłem mu! - Nick prychnął. - Nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego przestało go boleć, albo do kogo przyszedł, kiedy uciekł od ciebie?

\- Co? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Och, twój chłopak nie powiedział ci z kim spędził przedostatnią noc?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, to jest ostatni rozdział, kochani <3 Zostaje nam jeszcze epilog...

\- Och, twój chłopak nie powiedział ci z kim spędził przedostatnią noc?

Harry zamarł, lecz po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nigdy by go nie zdradził i jego pięść spotkała się z policzkiem Nicka.

\- Kłamiesz. - warknął.

\- Nie sądzę, zapytaj Louisa. - Nick prychnął i kiwnął głową w stronę Louisa, który patrzył na nich z przerażeniem, otoczony przez Nialla, Zayna, Eda i Liama. - No już, chyba się nie boisz, co?

Harry postawił go na ziemi, jednak cały czas zaciskał pięści na jego koszuli i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Lou? - mruknął łamliwym głosem.

\- J-ja n-nie... - Szatyn wyjąkał, trzęsąc się na podłodze.

\- No powiedz mu, gdzie spędziłeś noc, Louis. Myślałem, że jesteście ze sobą szczerzy. A może boisz się, że Harry wpadnie w furię i cię uderzy? - Nick zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, za co dostał w brzuch od Harry'ego, który spojrzał na Louisa, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- J-ja byłem u Nick-ka, ale-e m-my n-nic...

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jego serce ścisnęło się a żołądek wykręcił fikołka.

\- Mówiłem ci. To do mnie przyszedł po pomoc. - Nick powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Nie chciał rozmawiać z tobą. Pomogłem ci, prawda Lou?

\- J-ja... Harry j-a nie, t-to nie ta-ak... - Louis wyszlochał próbując wstać z kolan.

\- Wykorzystałeś go?! - Harry warknął, potrząsając Nickiem.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to się nazywało wykorzystywaniem. - Nick zachichotał ostro. - Pomogłem mu, kiedy ty nie mogłeś.

\- Masz na myśli, że sprawiłeś, że stał się niebieski, tak?!

\- Och, no cóż, chciał być widzialny, więc sprawiłem, że był. Poza tym, jest strasznie naiwny. I ma niezły tyłek, lubisz takie, co? Myślisz, że nie mógłby cię zdradzić? On nie jest taki niewinny, jak sobie myślisz. Okłamał cię.

Harry warknął i wymierzył mu kolejny cios w twarz. - Zamknij się! Nie waż się tak o nim mówić!

\- Okłamał cię, spał w moim łóżku, przele...

Harry uciął, wymierzając mu cios w brzuch. To było zabawne, bo nawet nikt nie próbował go powstrzymywać, wszyscy mu kibicowali. Każdy miał świadomość tego, że nie należy się nawet zbliżać do wściekłego demona.

\- Ty kutasie! Sprawiłeś, że mój aniołek płakał! Ciesz się, że jest tutaj teraz, bo już dawno byś nie żył! - Harry tak naprawdę stracił nad sobą panowanie po tym, jak Nick się odezwał. - Powiedz coś jeszcze, a ukręcę ci kark!

\- Harry... - Louis załkał podchodząc do bruneta na chwiejnych nogach. - Ha-arry zo-ostaw go p-proszę...

Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę z niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy. - Dlaczego do niego poszedłeś?!

Louis cofnął się o kilka kroków w szoku, bo Harry nigdy nie używał wobec niego takiego wrogiego głosu.

\- J-ja chciałe-em, żeb-by pomógł m-mi z moją mo-ocą... - Szatyn wymamrotał spuszczając wzrok. Nie mógł znieść tego ciężkiego, czarnego spojrzenia na sobie.

\- I co?! Pomógł ci?! Bo nie widzę! Tylko sprawił, że stałeś się niebieski! Do kurwy, czego nie rozumiałeś, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że on będzie chciał się na mnie zemścić, poprzez ciebie?!

Łzy spłynęły po zarumienionych policzkach szatyna.

\- Mówiłem ci, on cię nie kocha. Jakby tak było, nie krzyczałby na ciebie. - Głos Nicka ponownie rozbrzmiał w jego głowie, tym razem głośniej i było to jakby warknięcie. Skulił się i zakrył uszy dłońmi. Bolało. Bolało i to cholernie.

\- Nieprawda! On mnie kocha... - łkał, upadając pod nogami Harry'ego.

Brunet wymierzył Nickowi kolejne dwa ciosy; w szczękę i brzuch. Nick skulił się trochę, ale nadal się trzymał. Krew skapywała z jego rozciętej brwi i wargi, a policzki spuchły i zaczerwieniły się.

\- Jeszcze chwila i by cię uderzył.

\- Nie! - Louis krzyknął i ostatkami sił stworzył wokół siebie pole siłowe. Odetchnął, kiedy ból ustał.

\- Masz mi powiedzieć, jak to się stało, że jeszcze wczoraj był niebieski! - Harry warknął, a w duchu westchnął z ulgą, że Louis poradził sobie sam.

\- To było proste, on jest taki naiwny. Po prostu podałem mu Troxie a on ją wypił. - Nick uśmiechnął się, jakby był z siebie dumny.

\- Podałeś mu Troxie?! Przecież mogłeś go zabić, to zakazany eliksir, kutasie! - Harry jedną dłonią złapał brata za włosy, a drugą przywalił mu mocno w brzuch. - Jeśli coś by mu się stało...!

\- Ale nic mu nie jest, oprócz tego, że mogę kontrolować niektóre jego odczucia, na przykład ból, czy kontrolować kolor jego skóry, a nawet myśli, chociaż jeszcze ni próbowałem, jak myślisz, zadziała? - Nick roześmiał się sucho.

\- Nawet się nie waż! - Harry pociągnął go na najbliższą ścianę i cisnął nim o nią.

\- Bo co? Jakbyś nie zauważył niezbyt czuję ból, umiem panować nad tą częścią mojego mózgu, która nad tym panuje. Nic nie możesz mi zrobić. - Nick prychnął i uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

\- Tak sądzisz? Mogę powiedzieć przy całej szkole, jak zazdrosny jesteś o Louisa. O to, że nie chciałem z tobą być. Nawet mnie nie kochałeś, po prostu jesteś zły o to, że to ja rzuciłem ciebie, a nie ty mnie. - Harry roześmiał się, a twarz Nicka przybrała kolor dorodnego pomidora.

\- Zależało ci tylko na pieprzeniu mnie...

\- Nie, ja tylko chciałem dać nam szansę, jednak nie będę z dupkiem, który sabotuje moich przyjaciół, w dodatku, jesteś moim bratem.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Harry. - Nick prychnął. - Wolisz być z chłopakiem, który okłamał cię, mówiąc, że jest prawiczkiem? Naprawdę mu uwierzyłeś? Jesteś takim debilem.

\- A ty jesteś członkiem poprawczaka. - Doszedł ich gruby, męski głos.

Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę z którego dobiegał głos i ujrzał dyrektora szkoły z zaciśniętymi ustami i zaciśniętymi pięściami.

\- Za piętnaście minut będą tu wasi rodzice, a za dziesięć przyjedzie Potworna straż i zabierze cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, Nick. - Warknął, stając przed nimi i skanując obrażenia Nicka, nie, żeby go to zbytnio obchodziło, nienawidził tego gówniarza. Tyle razy już zaszedł mu za skórę, że Harry się dziwił, że jeszcze go tu w ogóle przyjął, ale prawdopodobnie Dan (ojczym Harry'ego) mu to załatwił. - Do poprawczaka, gdzie będziesz czkał, aż Potworna rada wyda osąd.

\- Jakby mi to robiło. - Nick wywrócił oczami i wrócił wzrokiem do swojego brata. - Zanim mnie zabiorą, to jeszcze ci powiem, że twój chłopak nie był prawiczkiem, kiedy pieprzyłeś go wczoraj w nocy.

W Harrym tak się gotowało, że gdyby nie dyrektor, który wszedł pomiędzy nich i przytrzymał obu za ramiona.

\- Spokojnie, Harry, on cię prowokuje. - powiedział, ciągnąć szatyna bardziej w bok.

\- Nawet się nie zorientowałeś, że twój chłopak nie jest prawiczkiem. Żałosne. - Nick kontynuował, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - Nie byłeś jego pierwszym.

Harry zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że dziwił się, że jeszcze się nie złamały i odwrócił się do niego tyłem, widząc swoich przyjaciół, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i współczującymi uśmiechami.

\- Powiedzieć ci, kto był jego pierwszym? - Nick zawołał, kiedy Harry minął przyjaciół, potrząsając głową i szukając Louisa. - Chociaż chyba wiesz, jestem pewien, że trochę ci powiedział na temat swojego...

\- Zamilcz, Nick. - Dyrektor syknął, wyprowadzając chłopaka ze stołówki.

\- Zapytaj go, a sam się przekonasz! - krzyknął jeszcze szatyn, zanim dyrektor nie wypchnął go ze stołówki drugim wyjściem.

Harry wziął drżący oddech i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka.

\- Wybiegł stąd. - Liam powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela. - Zniknął i nie widzieliśmy, gdzie pobiegł.

\- Spał w łóżku Nicka. - Harry wyszeptał, jakby do siebie.

\- Harry, on cię nie zdradził. - Niall stanął przed nim, podnosząc jego podbródek, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz? Był w pokoju Nicka, a on podał mu Troxie, Ni. Mógł sprawić, że byłby nieświadomy. - głos Harry'ego drżał. Odchrząknął, przecierając dłonią twarz i spoglądając na blondyna.

\- Louis nie jest tak słaby, jak myślisz. Dlaczego Nick kontrolował tylko poszczególne części jego mózgu? Ponieważ Louis ma silny mur, którym się zagradza, jak pole siłowe. Nick zaatakował tylko najsłabsze obszary, a to oznacza, że Louis był dla niego za silny, żeby mógł kontrolować go całego. - Niall wytłumaczył, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Powiedział, że nie byłem jego pierwszym.

\- Jeśli o to chodzi, to musisz porozmawiać z Louisem, Harry. Na pytanie, czy tak było, czy nie, zna odpowiedź tylko on.

Harry skinął głową i przytulił do siebie blondyna. - Dzięki, Niall, kocham cię.

\- Taa, ja ciebie też, a teraz leć po swojego chłoptasia! - Niall zawołał, kiedy Harry wybiegał ze stołówki.

\- Zakład, że ta historia skończy się happy endem? - Zayn zachichotał, obejmując blondyna w pasie i układając mu brodę na ramieniu.

\- Na stówę. - Niall skinął głową.

\- No to teraz mamy dwie pary gejów w naszym gronie, Li. - Ed jęknął, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, jednak szeroki uśmiech go zdradzał.

\- Wiem. - Liam westchnął, uśmiechając się czule, gdy spojrzał na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół, którzy szczerzyli się do niego.

\- Więcej lasek dla nas. - Ed zachichotał, trącając ramię Zayna.

Liam i Niall wywrócili oczami, kiedy Zayn rzucił się na rudzielca i zaczął go łaskotać.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: OMG! To już epilog... Chce mi się płakać, skarby. Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczna za każde dobre słowo i opinię na temat tego fanfiction!!! Tom drugi będzie dopiero za kilka miesięcy, bo muszę nadrobić inne opowiadania, skarby! Jeszcze raz bardzo wam dziękuję i miłego czytania!!!

Harry zaczynał być coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Od godziny szukał Louisa po całej szkole. Był w ich pokojach, w pokojach Zayna, Liama, Nialla i Eda też, przeszukał ogród, toalety, bibliotekę, klasę od eliksirów, skrzydło szpitalne i pokój nauczycielki (nawet nie wiedział, czemu ta poszedł, przecież logicznym było, że Louis się tam nie schowa. Właściwie, to było możliwe, że Louis wciąż jest niewidzialny i, że już był w miejscu, w którym się ukrywa, tylko go nie zobaczył.

Potrząsnął głową i znowu wybiegł na placówkę szkoły, przeszukując ogród. Louis uwielbiał w nim przebywać, kiedy mieli dużo pracy domowej. Albo kiedy mieli wolny dzień i grali w piłkę, czy inne gry na świeżym powietrzu.

Przystanął przy drzewie wiśniowym, gdzie Louis – właściwie Harry też – przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek w deszczu.

\- Może mi się wydaje, LouLou, ale chyba zaczyna padać. - Harry mruknął, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na pojedynczą kropelkę wody na swoim przedramieniu.

\- Jesteś pewny, że się nie oplułeś? - Louis zachichotał, opierając się o pień drzewa wiśniowego, pod którym siedzieli.

Harry wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc, że jego chłopak stał się bardziej pewny siebie.

\- Jestem pewny.

\- Okej, chcesz już iść? - Louis zapytał, zamykając swoją książkę od eliksirów.

\- Nie, możemy zostać dopóki… - urwał, kiedy zaczęła mocno padać. - Wiesz, co? Jednak chyba wolę iść.

Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową i spakował swoje książki do skórzanej torby, po czym wstał i podał dłoń Harry’emu, który właśnie spakował do swojej torby ostatni zeszyt.

\- Jak to jest, że zawsze leje tutaj tak nagle? - Louis pokręcił głową, próbując się zasłonić dłońmi włosy, bo to, że stali pod drzewem, nie znaczyło, że na nich nie padało, nie?

\- Nie wiem, ale się przyzwyczaisz. - Harry chwycił jego dłoń i splótł razem ich palce. - Co powiesz na pocałunek w deszczu?

\- Bardzo romantycznie. - Louis zamruczał, cofając się trochę, by oprzeć się o pień drzewa.

\- Bardzo. - Harry powtórzył, opierając się dłońmi po obu stronach głowy szatyna i nachylił się nad nim tak, że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. - Bardzo cię kocham.

\- Bardzo. - Louis zachichotał, chwytając swoimi drobnymi dłońmi kark ukochanego. - Ja ciebie bardzo też.

Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. Czy ten chłopak zawsze musiał się z nim droczyć? Nawet, kiedy on próbował być romantyczny?

\- To może mnie teraz bardzo dobrze pocałujesz? - Louis przejechał nosem po jego policzku, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Deszcz moczył ich ciała, ale nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio, nie było dla nich ważne, że różnokolorowe pioruny zaczęły pojawiać się na szarym niebie.

\- Taki mam zamiar, mój bardzo piękny chłopaku. - powiedział, zanim przycisnął swoje wargi do ust szatyna.

Louis jęknął, wplątując palce w mokre loczki Harry’ego. Louis rozchylił wargi, żeby ułatwić Harry’emu dostęp, ale głośny grzmot sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli, przylegając do siebie całymi ciałami.

\- Bardzo prawdopodobnym jest, że powinniśmy wrócić do szkoły. - Harry westchnął, a cichy śmiech opuścił jego usta.

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł.

Pojedyncza łza uciekła spod przymkniętych powiek Harry’ego. Nie był już nawet zły na Louisa, on tylko chciał go z powrotem w swoich ramionach. Wiedział, że zjebał, krzycząc na niego, ale był demonem, do cholery, zanim nauczy się nad sobą panować, minie trochę czasu, tak?

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, Lou… - wyszeptał, opierając się o pień drzewa. Kilka różowych płatków z kwiatów drzewa spało na jego ramię i włosy, ale olał to, skupiając się na swojej mocy. Chłopcy mówili, że demony, kiedy odnajdą swoje bratnie dusze, łączą się z nimi. Może jednak Harry mógłby dostrzec Louisa, nawet, gdyby był on niewidzialny? Demony mają w końcu wyostrzone zmysły, tak? Więc może, gdyby się skupił, udałoby mu się…

Westchnął, rozluźniając mięśnie i skupiając się na zmyśle wzroku. Skierował do niego całą swoją miłość do Louisa, po czym niepewnie uniósł powieki.

Louis był jakby białą poświatą, widać było jego kontury, ale był jak duch. Opierał się o drzewo naprzeciwko Harry’ego i wpatrywał się w niego. Nawet z odległości tych kilku metrów, Harry widział łzy na jego twarzy.

Harry w ułamek sekundy znalazł się przy nim, w środku krzycząc z radości, że udało mu się to zrobić, po czym objął szatyna w pasie. Louis wydał z siebie pisk, i chciał się wyrwać, ale Harry mocniej przycisnął go do swojej piersi.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał, nachylając się nad jego uchem. - Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem, Lou. Nie panowałem nad tym.

\- Ha-arry… - Louis załkał zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce.

\- Ciii, w porządku, nic się nie stało, nie jestem zły. - mruknął, odgarniając szatynowi grzywkę z czoła.

\- Okła-amałe-em ci-ię… - wymamrotał, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Harry zamarł na chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową i złapał go pod uda, sadzając sobie na biodrach.

\- Ciii, zaraz porozmawiamy. - szepnął, wolno siadając pod pniem jabłoni – jak się zdążył zorientować po niewielkich zielonych owocach zwisających z gałęzi – po czym przytulił do siebie szatyna. - Nie płacz, Lou. Cokolwiek mi powiesz, nie będę na ciebie zły, słyszysz? Kocham cię.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował przestać płakać, co udało mu się dopiero po pięciu minutach. Odsunął głową od szyi Harry’ego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez długi czas.

\- Nick mówił prawdę. - szepnął, spuszczając wzrok. - N-nie byłe-em prawiczkiem k-kiedy m-my…

\- Rozumiem. - Harry skinął, pocierając kciukami jego wąskie biodra. - Powiesz mi, kto cię rozdziewiczył?

Louis spiął się, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego. - M-mój tata. - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie.

Źrenice Harry’ego się rozszerzyły a palce zaprzestały ruchów. - Co? - zdołał wykrztusić.

\- J-ja… byłem m-mały i-i nie-e wiedz-ziałem, c-co on rob-bi… - wymamrotał. - T-to bolało, byłem ty-ylko chłopcem i…

\- Cii, kochanie, nie musisz mówić wszystkiego teraz, dobrze? - Harry uciął delikatnie, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając do jego ust czuły pocałunek. - Nie pozwolę cię więcej skrzywdzić, ani ciebie, ani twojej rodziny.

\- Kocham cię, Harry. Nie zasługuję n-na ciebie, ale chcę cię za-awsze mieć przy so-obie. - Louis westchnął i wtulił policzek w dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy chłopak zaczął go głaskać.

\- Już zawsze będziemy razem, słomeczko. Obiecuję. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy usłyszał przezwisko, tak bardzo kochał Harry’ego. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Hej, chłopaki, nie chcę wam przerywać, ale przyjechała Anne, Harry i czeka na ciebie już od godziny! - dobiegł ich krzyk Eda i gdy spojrzeli w bok, ujrzeli rudzielca z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Okej, zaraz przyjdziemy! - Harry zawołał, odwracając wzrok z powrotem na swojego chłopaka.

\- Dobra! - Ed krzyknął, odbiegając w stronę szkoły.

\- Anne, to moja mama. - Harry wytłumaczył, widząc zmarszczone brwi Louisa. - Musisz ją poznać.

\- Al-le…

\- Na pewno cię pokocha, skarbie. Tak, jak ja. - Harry uśmiechnął się czule i złapał szatyna pod żebrami.

\- Nie, Harry, nawet nie… - urwał, kiedy Harry zaczął go łaskotać a z jego ust wyrwał się głośny śmiech. - N-nie!

Harry również się roześmiał, kładąc szatyna na miękkiej trawie, żeby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do jego ciała.

\- Ha-arry! - Louis pisnął i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy Harry pozwolił mu odetchnąć i zabrał dłonie z jego żeber.

\- Jesteś okrutny. - mruknął, podnosząc się z ziemi i czekając aż zrobi to Harry. - Nie lubię cię.

\- Kochasz mnie. - Harry zachichotał, chwytając jego dłoń i ciągnąc go w stronę szkoły.

\- Ön a boldogság*. - Louis westchnął i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Po jakiemu to? - zapytał.

\- Po węgiersku? - Louis uniósł brwi. - Ha! Wiedziałem, że czegoś nie znasz! Wygrałem! - zawołał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Masz mnie.

\- W nagrodę, chcę pocałunek.

I Harry mu go dał. Nawet więcej niż jeden.

________________________

*Ön a boldogság – “Twoje szczęście” po węgiersku.


	23. DODATEK: Ziall Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak Niall zdobył swojego potwora z bajki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, więc napisałam jeszcze dodatek, do tego opowiadania, bo, jak wszyscy wiecie (czyli ci, którzy czytali to opowiadanie) nie było opisanej sytuacji Zialla, tej podczas której się zeszli, więc oto ona!
> 
> PS. Wiem, że mało kreatywna, ale...

Niall ponownie rozejrzał się po korytarzu, zanim wszedł do kantorka, zapalając w nim światło i przestawiając szczotki, gąbki i jakieś płyny do mycia podług i okien. Westchnął, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował do niewielkiego kartonu – przykrytego niebieskim kocykiem – który woźny pozwolił mu tutaj trzymać. Trzymał tam najbardziej osobiste rzeczy, typu pamiętnik, który chciał tam włożyć.

Wyjął go poprzedniego dnia, tylko po to, żeby zapisać tam kilka swoich przemyśleń i dzisiaj chciał go odłożyć. Nie wiadomo, kto by go przeczytał, gdyby został w jego pokoju. Chłopcy wchodzili do swoich pokoi, jak do siebie i nie znali słowa "prywatność", więc musiał zadbać o swoje sekrety.

Kucnął przy kartonie i ściągnął kocyk, pozwalając mu spaść na ziemię.

\- Niall, stary, nie wiem, co...

Niall podskoczył, wstając i chowając za plecami swój pamiętnik oprawiony jasną skórą. Zayn stał metr od niego pomiędzy rozchylonymi drzwiami a progiem, marszcząc brwi.

Niall przełknął ciężko, odchrząkując i spuszczając wzrok.

\- Niall? Em, co ty tu robisz? - Zayn zapytał, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do blondyna, stając dziesięć centymetrów od niego. - Niall?

\- Po prostu chciałem wziąć jakiś płyn do toalety... - Niall powiedział szybko, za szybko, powodując, że Zayn uniósł brew, wywracając oczami.

\- Masz w swoim pokoju całą jedną szafkę wszystkich tych gówien, Niall. Każdy ją ma, ja też.

Niall westchnął, kiwając głową. Racja, ta wymówka nie należała do najlepszych.

\- Ale papier mi się skończył i...

\- Wcale nie, byłem u ciebie przed sekundą i szukałem cię po całym pokoju, w tym w łazience i był papier, nawet dwa. - Zayn uciął, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - O co chodzi? Co się dzieje?

\- Nic.

\- Niall. - Zayn powiedział stanowczo. - Przestań kłamać, myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Przyjaciółmi. Niall nie chciał, żeby Zayn był jego przyjacielem. Wolałby, żeby był jego chłopakiem, ale skoro ma do wyboru to i nic, to wiadomo, co wybierze.

\- Jesteśmy, po prostu ostatnio zostawiłem tu mój zeszyt, kiedy się ostatnio uczyłem i tyle... - Niall wzruszył ramionami, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu spoglądając w oczy Zayna.

\- Uczyłeś się w kantorku woźnego? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, unosząc brwi.

\- Potrzebowałem ciszy, a wy mi jej nie gwarantujecie, no nie? - Niall pokręcił się na swoim miejscu, ściskając pamiętnik za plecami.

\- Co tam masz? - Zayn zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i próbując dostrzec, co Niall ma za plecami, ale blondyn w porę odskoczył do tyłu i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby ni potknął się o karton i nie upadł z hukiem na tyłek, wypuszczając z rąk pamiętnik.

Zayn zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym szybko schylił się po pamiętnik Nialla, cofając się, kiedy blondyn szybko wstał, rzucając się na niego.

\- To nie wygląda, jak zeszyt. - oznajmił, odpychając od siebie Nialla, ale nie na tyle mocno, żeby zrobić mu krzywdę. - Uspokój się, Niall!

\- Oddaj! - Niall krzyknął, ignorując go i próbując wyrwać mu swoją własność. - Zayn, to moje!

\- Co to jest?

Niall stanął przed nim i westchnął. - Po prostu to moje, oddaj mi.

\- Najpierw zobaczę, co to jest. - Zayn odwrócił się do niego plecami i otworzył zeszyt (pamiętnik) na pierwszej stronie, ignorując Nialla, uderzającego w jego plecy i krzyczącego jego imię przeplatane z przekleństwami.

Cześć, jestem Niall.

Właściwie nie wiem, czy powinienem pisać do ciebie, jako pamiętniczka, czy pisać o sobie. Jestem nowy w tych sprawach, więc musisz mi wybaczyć błędy.

Myślę, że zacznę od tego, że mam pięciu przyjaciół. Liama – wampira, Eda – dziecko ognia, Harry'ego – demona, jego chłopaka Louisa – ducha i Zayna – wilkołaka.

Louis doszedł do naszej szkoły jakoś trzy miesiące temu i razem z Harrym od razu mieli się ku sobie. To naprawdę piękne, to, sposób w jaki na siebie patrzą, czy w jaki się ze sobą obchodzą. Kochają się i to widać...

Jestem trochę zazdrosny, jak sądzę. Miłość mojego życia jest hetero i nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie w sposób, w jaki ja patrzę na nią. Wszystko pogorsza fakt, że muszę widywać go codziennie, śmiać się z nim, dotykać go, rozmawiać z nim i uśmiechać się do niego i to byłoby świetne, gdybym nie musiał robić tego tylko i wyłącznie jako przyjaciel.

Zayn zauroczył mnie prawdopodobnie już na samym początku naszej znajomości. Byliśmy wtedy dziećmi, mieliśmy po cztery lata, ale on i tak ukradł moje serce. To zabawne, bo on już wtedy wykazywał skłonności heteroseksualne.

Oops, przepraszam, ale muszę już iść, niedługo zaczynam lekcje, a Zayn chce jeszcze móc wtargnąć do pokoju Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć, co robi z Lou (chociaż wiem, że tak naprawdę on po prostu lubi widok ich razem).

Do zobaczenia!

\- N xx.

Zayn zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przetwarzając informacje, a po chwili, przekartkował pamiętnik, aż znalazł ostatni wpis.

Hejo, pamiętniczku!

Właśnie wstałem i mam dzisiaj dosyć melancholijny humor, wiesz? Jest mi smutno, bo budzę się sam, zasypiam sam, kąpię się sam... właściwie prawie wszystko robię sam...

No dobra, może to nie do końca jest prawda, ale mniejsza z tym. Chodzi mi o to, że chciałbym mieć kogoś z kim mógłbym dzielić łóżko, prysznic i szafę. Kogoś, kto by mnie kochał i kogo ja bym kochał, ehh.

Chciałbym, aby tym kimś był Zayn.

Wiem, ze on jest hetero i w ogóle, ale nie mogę przestać czuć do niego tych wszystkich uczuć. To ponad moje siły, naprawdę.

Zwłaszcza, że wczoraj zasnąłem w jego ramionach i zaniósł mnie do mojego łóżka (szkoda, że nie został), ale obudziłem się sam.

Normalka.

Myślę, że jedynym plusem tego poranka jest sama świadomość tego, że Zayn o mnie zadbał, ale w końcu jest moim przyjacielem, prawda? Przyjaciele o siebie dbają.

Do jutra, pamiętniczku, mam nadzieję, że ten humor mi minie!

\- N xx.

Sapnął, zamykając pamiętnik i przyciskając go do swojej piersi. Niall go kochał. Był nim zauroczony... O, kurwa...

Odwrócił się i jego wzrok padł na drobną sylwetkę, skuloną w kącie i trzęsącą się niebezpiecznie w spazmatycznym płaczu.

Zayn odrzucił pamiętnik i pokonał dzielącą ich odległość w kilku krokach, przyciągając drobne ciało Nialla do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Cii... - wymamrotał, obejmując go ciasno ramionami i całując jego włosy. - Niall, kochanie...

\- N-nie chcia-ałem... - Naill załkał, zaciskając palce na koszulce Zayna. - T-tak mi przy-ykro...

\- Nie, Niall. - Zayn westchnął, odsuwając głowę Nialla od swojej koszulki i przeczesując palcami jego włosy. - Skarbie, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, wiesz? To prawda, myślałem, że jestem hetero, ale tak naprawdę jestem bi, lecz bardziej Horanoseksualny.

Niall czknął, podnosząc na niego załzawiony wzrok i pociągając nosem. - Tak?

\- Tak. - Zayn przytaknął, sadzając go na swoich kolanach okrakiem. - Kocham cię, Ni.

\- J-ja ciebie t-też. - Niall wymamrotał, zanim Zayn nie zamknął jego ust w pocałunku, liżąc je, dopóki ich nie rozchylił, pozwalając językowi mulata, pieścić jego podniebienie.

\- Jak w jakimś tanim romansidle... - Zayn zachichotał w jego usta, napierając na nie mocniej i spijając z nich każdy jęk Nialla.

Niall przesunął swoje dłonie na ramiona mulata, zaciskając na nich palce i uśmiechając się, gdy Zayn zaczął powoli poruszać jego biodrami.

\- Och. - westchnął, kiedy Zayn wypchnął biodra naprzeciw jego ruchom, wytwarzając jeszcze bardziej intensywne tarcie.

Niall był twardy. Właściwie to był twardy od samego całowania, a ocieranie się... wow, tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Możecie, do kurwy, zamknąć swoje mordy?!

Niall odskoczył od Zayn, znowu upadając na swój tyłek z jękiem i spoglądając na niego z zarumienionymi policzkami i namiotem w spodniach.

\- Radzę wam, to kurwa, zrobić, bo jak usłyszę jeszcze jeden raz, jakie to śmieszne, czy cokolwiek o tym, że mój chłopak jest niebieski, nie waham się was, kurwa, zapierdolić!

\- Harry? - Niall wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi i wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy Zayn skinął głową. No to nieźle. Jeszcze wściekłego demona brakowało.

\- Macie teraz zamknąć swoje przebrzydłe mordy i udać się albo do swoich pokoi, albo na lekcje, ale kurwa, nie radzę wam nawet myśleć o moim chłopaku w jakikolwiek, ośmieszający, zabawny, czy żenujący sposób, bo was rozpierdolę, zrozumiano?!

Zayn wstał pospiesznie, podając dłoń Niallowi i pomagając wstać również jemu.

\- ZAPYTAŁEM, KURWA, CZY ZROZUMIANO?!

\- Jest źle. - Zayn wyszeptał, otrzepując swoje ubrania, a gdy skończył, otrzepał ubrania Nialla, po czym pocałował go, obejmując go w pasie.

Niall westchnął szczęśliwie, splatając ich palce razem i wychodząc z kantorka.

Nawet nie zauważył, że nie schował swojego pamiętnika, zbyt odurzony Zaynem, trzymającym jego dłoń.


End file.
